Death Note cast reacts to BATIM
by CosmoK13
Summary: The Death Note cast take a look at the horror of old American animations that can ruin ones childhood love of old cartoons.
1. Chapter 1

The Death Note Cast Reacts To…

 **Bendy and the Ink Machine**

 ***On the title screen.***

Light Yagami: Bendy and the Ink Machine?

L: Well, this doesn't look ominous at all.

Misa: This looks like a scary game, because it has that creepy music and flickering lights in the background.

Matt: Hell, yeah! Some gameplay, I rock at this stuff!

Matsuda: Uh… Are we investigating the paranormal now?

Near: This is… going to be a scary game, isn't it?

Mello: What is it with you people and wanting to play scary games?

CosmoK13: So, this game is called Bendy and the Ink Machine, and it's being produced by an independent studio looking for crowd funding so they can release a full version of the game.

Misa: Oh, that's cool. So, it's like a game for the fans. If they really like it, they will fund it.

Matt: So, if the fans really do like it, they can contribute to it. I think it's a really good idea for the community to help out with game projects because it shows you how much they really care.

CosmoK13: So far, there's only two chapters and we are giving you guys the updated version of both of them.

Matsuda: Uh… Let's do this?

 ***Reading the letter.***

Light: " _Dear Henry, it seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together. 30 years really slips away, doesn't it."_ That's more of a generation than a life time.

Misa: " _If you're back in town, come visit the old workshop."_

Near: " _There's something I want to show you…"_ Okay, that should have sent a red flag.

Mello: " _Your best pal, Joey Drew."_

Matt: I get it, like Joey **Drew** a picture!

L: Okay, those are the controls. Interact, run… Oh, we can actually run. That's kind of rare in horror games.

 ***The opening title.***

Matsuda: Chapter one, Moving Pictures… Oh, boy.

 **Henry: Alright, Joey, I'm here. Let's see if we can find what you wanted me to see.**

L: So, this really is a horror game. You can tell because of the lighting. Usually when the whole area appears dull and dark, you know something scary is going to happen.

Matt: Oh, he talks! In most indie games, the character you play as doesn't talk. That's a cool feature.

Misa: So, I'm guessing this is like a Disney sort of studio because of the gloves and the drawings. *Looks at the posters.* " _The Dancing Demon?"_ " _Little Devil Darling?"_ Okay, that's not a good sign.

Mello: I gotta give credit to the producers, this looks really cool. It's like you're actually in a cartoon. Could use more color, but that's my opinion.

Matsuda: Hey, it's Goofy! So, there really is some Disney stuff going on! " _Bendy in Sheep Songs. With Boris the Wolf."_ Okay, so we have two characters and Boris the Wolf is one of them. Wait… Come to think of it, what animal **is** Goofy? Isn't he supposed to be a dog or something?

Light: Goddamn controls! How is anyone supposed to look around the place if I can't even make it past this hallway!?

Matt: Okay, that's a projector… and that cutout, I'm assuming is supposed to be Bendy?

Near: You can tell he's a demon because he has horns on his head. Or they might be his ears, but I'm pretty sure they're supposed to be horns. So… he's probably gonna be the villain, or at least an important character because his name is in the game.

L: What am I supposed to do? Just walk around and wait for the plot to reveal itself? *Looks at objective.* Find the Ink Machine. Alright, so I guess I do have to walk around.

Matsuda: Oh, what's over here?

 **Henry: Hey, here's my old desk. I've wasted so much time in this chair.**

Matsuda: W-wait, this is your desk? Just sitting at the end of a hallway? There's no office, or even a room to yourself? The chair doesn't even look that comfy! Geez, no wonder you left. Very poor working conditions.

Mello: Okay, there's this boarded room near my desk… I can't go in, but there appears to be stairs. Maybe we go there later.

Matsuda: God, you are just everywhere, aren't you? *Looks at Bendy sticker.* What's that wall say? " _Dreams come true."_ Are you talking about Bendy coming to life? Did Bendy come true? I hope not.

Misa: I think Joey liked Bendy a **little~** too much. I mean, I love Light in the series, but you don't see my room or workspace covered with his pictures.

Matt: Okay, I see a dark ominous hallway, so that means I have to go there because horror game logic.

Light: Do any of these doors open?! Why do we have so many doors if none of them will open for me?!

Near: Ink Machine… So, that's probably where I have to go.

 **Henry: So this is the Ink Machine, huh? Wonder how you turn it on?**

Matsuda: W-Why would you turn it on?! Why is that your first thought when you see it?!

Misa: Is there a switch on here? There's a wrench on the chair and a cog leaning against the dresser, but I don't see any switches.

L: Can someone please explain to me why we are turning this machine on, when we have no idea what it does, and when no one is present? Because this guy isn't explaining anything to me.

Light: Alright, we can't turn it on in here. Screw you, Bendy! Tell me how to turn this damn machine on! Gah! Let's see…

Mello: Okay, so we have another wing of the building, maybe we can find something down here.

Near: Let's see… There's another Bendy cut out… An animation desk with a book. No… So, that must be a rough draft of Bendy.

Matsuda: Oh, that Bendy's cute. I like his wide smile, that one is cute! Why'd you give it that creepy grin? I don't think this show was meant for little kids, probably for like young teens.

Misa: Can we go in here? There's a light… Oh no, that light just turned off…

Matt: Can we go in here? No? Oh, the light turned off. Oh~, spooky.

Mello: Okay, someone was in there! That light was on, and now it's off! Someone is watching me. Joey, this isn't funny!

L: Let's go down here…

 ***The board falls from the ceiling.***

L: *Stops in tracks and blinks.* Okay, too be fair, this place is pretty old. There are holes in the wall and lights are turning off… I'm starting to think no one is here.

Misa: *Jumps.* O-Okay… that's the first jump scare.

Matt: Well, this place needs some maintenance.

Near: This guy has the time to install an ink machine and pipes in the wall, but he can't be bothered to patch up holes? Starting to understanding why I left.

Light: Oh no, a falling board. That must mean paranormal activity. Come on, game developers, put some effort in at least.

Mello: I'm just gonna walk over it, not gonna bother with that or even question it. What's this room?

 **Henry: Alright, how do I get this to work?**

Mello: Okay… Let's see… " _Low Pressure"_. I can't pull that lever.

Misa: Of course there's more, we can't just flip a switch or press a button. We have to do more.

Light: Why. Won't. It. Let. Me. Start?! *Clicks lever.*

L: Click objects to collect them… So, I need a cog, a wrench, a book, a bottle, something music related and, whatever that last thing is.

Matsuda: Oh, I remember seeing some of these things when I was walking around. So I have to find them and bring them here. Not sure how that relates to me starting up the machine, but I gotta do what I gotta do.

Near: Am I the only one who's questioning why this room is set up the way it is?

Matt: See, this is what goes into a good story. You got character, some music, the ink to create the words and art style, the mechnications of the mind and the hard work and some narrative. There's also passion, but obviously that isn't important because if it was, there would be a pedestal for that!

 ***Seeing the first Bendy jumpscare.***

Matt: So, we just gotta- Oh, god! *Jumps.* Jeez.

 **Henry: Who put this here?**

Matt: I thought that was an actual person.

L: *Sees the cut out, eyes go wide for a second.*

 **Henry: Who put this here?**

L: I don't know, but I have a feeling we aren't alone.

Light: Fine, I'll play your game, you-!

 **Henry: Who put this here?**

Light: Oh, ah! Tsk, glad you vocalized the jumpscare for me. What are you looking at?

Near: *Sees the cut out.*

 **Henry: Who put this here?**

Near: Uh… that wasn't there before… That board that fell is holding him up.

Misa: Alright, I know where half the items are so we can just- Oh my god!

 **Henry: Who put this here?**

Misa: Goddamn it! Don't do that to me!

Matsuda: Okay, so I just gotta back track and we can- OH MY GOD!

 **Henry: Who put this here?**

Matsuda: … Okay, I'm done. I don't wanna investigate anymore. I didn't sign up for this, I don't want any… *Looks at the Boris corpse.* …

problems…

Mello: Okay, let's get out of- Oh Jesus, that was creepy. *Looks at Boris's room* Oh my god, what's that back there!

 **Henry: Who put this here?**

Mello: Who put THAT there, what the hell is that back **there**?! You're focusing on the wrong thing! I mean, yeah, that is kind of creepy. Okay, see at this point, your worker contacts you after thirty years, invites you to the workshop that is clearly abandoned, and the place is falling down, lights and electronics are still on and are being turned off when you investigate. You see cardboard cutouts moving by themselves and that THING back there, I'd leave. Then ask the guy to meet me somewhere else. Preferably somewhere out in the daylight with lots of people around.

 ***Sees Boris' corpse.***

Misa: What's that? W-What's that?

Matt: Wahhh!? That doesn't look right!

Matsuda: *Enters room.* ...

 **Henry: Oh my god, Joey, what were you doing?**

Matsuda: What the… What the… That thing looks… It's that guy, isn't it? Boris the wolf? " _Who's laughing now?"_ W-Why would anyone laugh at this?! Please tell me that's not an actual… living being…

Near: Okay, so it seems that Joey was trying to bring his cartoons to life and then he dissected them to see how he did it? I'm assuming. So, if this is real, then maybe we all are just animated.

Light: Woah… That… doesn't look natural. Jesus Christ, what happened to you?

 **Henry: Oh my god, Joey, what were you doing?**

Light: I think Joey got too engrossed in his work, if you ask me. Clearly, this Joey guy and I have a lot in common, we take our goals and careers to the next level. But damn… I mean, I'll admit I've killed a lot of people in many different ways, and I know this is only a cartoon character, but this is really grotesque. You can even see his ribs sticking out! Did he… take out the heart?

L: Oh, that is not normal! So, it's like "Who Framed Roger Rabbit"? These cartoons are coming to life and are now being killed. So, it looks like we have a murder mystery on our hands. " _Who's laughing now?"_ Alright, I guess that's our first clue. So, the victim is Boris the wolf, and he appears in only one Bendy poster as far as I can see. He was strapped to the table, cut open and most likely they took his organs and placed a wrench in his stomach… not gonna question that too much. So, our suspects so far are Joey Drew and Bendy. We haven't seen Bendy yet, and if Boris is in a 3D form, chances are Bendy will be as well. We haven't seen Joey, but he seems to be the prime suspect. I know we, as Henry, didn't do this because we've been gone for thirty years and we are just seeing this. Unless it's one of those games with that clichéd plot twist where you were the villain all along.

Misa: Oh god, is right. Joey, what the hell is this… is that Goofy?! Oh my god, Joey mutilated Goofy! Oh no, Joey is taking over Disney, people! It's official! First he turns Mickey Mouse into a demon, and now he cut Goofy open… I have a feeling that we're going to have to go into a kitchen and someone will be serving Donald Duck!

Mello: Holy shit, is that an animatronic? Are we going Five Nights at Freddy's up here now? What the fuck!?

 **Henry: Oh my god, Joey what were you doing?**

Mello: … Is that Goofy? *Gets a look from the side.* Oh… my GOD! I just realized… So, my guy's reaction to this wasn't very alarming. I thought this was an animatronic because it has weird 'x' eyes over it, but that's the cartoon art style they use to show cartoons being dead. I'm actually thinking that this is real, this is a real cartoon that was brought to life and now has its rib cage sticking out. So, I guess it's this guy… Boris the wolf… Yeah, he's supposed to be like a Goofy character, but he's a wolf. " _Who's laughing now?"_ Not me, and definitely not this guy. This guy's gonna come to life, he has to. Why else would he be here?

Matt: Oh, jeez! This is a new character, it seems. Uh… What was his name? Uh… Boris! Boris the wolf! So, we got like a Five Nights at Freddy's situation going on? Are you making these things animatronics? Or are you planning on stuffing something into these suits? Like, was it alive and then you killed it or is it just the shell? Damn it Matt, stop questioning everything and just play the game. " _Who's laughing now?"_ I don't think anyone is laughing, especially not this guy. And… hopefully not Joey or Bendy…

 ***Listening to Wally Franks' recording.***

 **Wally Franks: At this point, I don't get what Joey's plan is for this Company. The animations sure aren't being finished on time anymore, and I certainly don't see why we need this... machine! It's noisy, it's messy, and who needs that much ink anyway? Also, get this, Joey had each one of us donate something from our work station. We put them on these little pedestals in the break room. To 'help appease the gods', Joey said. Keep things going. I think he's lost his mind. But hey, he writes the checks. But I tell you what, if one more of these pipes bursts, I'm out of here!**

Matsuda: Okay, you know, if my boss told me I have to sacrifice something to appease the gods, I'd have more concerns than just "if another pipe bursts".

Near: So, Joey must have gone mad and is worshiping some sort of god-like figure. So, he probably used Boris as a sacrifice. That would explain the candles on the alter. This is why you stay away from religion, because it only brings problems.

Matt: If one more of them pipes burst, I'm outta here, okay!? I don't care how many zeros you write on 'em checks, Drew, I can handle you wanting something from my workstation to do satanic stuff, but I draw the line at ink spills!

Mello: So, this all probably happened after we left, then. And this Wally guy sounds like Joey Wheeler from the dubbed version of Yu-Gi-Oh! You can literally hear the Brooklyn in his accent.

L: Alright, so we have even more reason to believe that Joey could be the murderer. So we have to find those six objects and place them in that room. If we do that, then maybe we can figure out what it was Joey was trying to accomplish.

Light: Must be a really poor religion and beggar gods if you're giving them wrenches and cogwheels. I mean, I can understand the books, the music and maybe the dolls. But what would that ink bottle and that cog and wrench be used for!? Why would the gods need ink and man made objects!? I mean, if they used that ink to write down in their papers, maybe. But they don't have heavy machinery, as far as I'm aware.

Misa: Alright, I'm not liking this... Oh, there's something on that chair near the tape. Do I collect this book? I do! "The Illusion of Living", by Joey Drew. Well, at least it's good to know that he's branching out to other works, seeing as how the animation industry didn't work out.

 ***Finding the items.***

L: Let's examine Boris a bit more. Wait, the wrench is glowing. Oh, I got it! So, I'm taking this with me as evidence. Let's go back to the power room. Oh, so it places them for me automatically. So, I still have five more items to find.

Misa: Okay, I know there were some parts in the Ink Machine room. Yep, here's the wretch… and the cogwheel. Oh yeah, halfway done!

Matt: Okay, nothing there, there's a new wing right there… Let's just backtrack where we've been first so we don't miss anything. *Goes to the animation desk near the break room.* Oh, do I collect these gears? *Gets gear.* Okay, got one.

Near: There's a book on this desk. "The Illusion of Living". Yeah, this guy was trying to bring these cartoons to life. There's no denying it at this point.

Matsuda: I don't see anything in Boris' room… maybe we got to go somewhere else.

Light: Oh, here's a book on the chair. "The Illusion of Living". Well that's a weird title for a book. Wonder what it says? Can I open it? I can't open a menu… Do I go back to the break room? Actually, let's find everything first.

Matt: I think I saw a wrench near my old desk. Let's go back there. *Gets to desk.* Here we go! See, we got two so far.

Light: I haven't explored this area, so maybe there's something down here. *Opens door to the projector room.* Finally, a door opens! Let's see, is there anything in here... There's just projectors and reels. Wait, there was a projector in the first room I entered when I came here. *Goes to the projector with Bendy cutout.* There's a record down there! Making progress.

Matsuda: Here's a record below this projector. *Gets vinyl.* Awesome! Wait, why is the projector glowing? *Turns off projector* Oh geez, that's a creepy sound! I'm turning this back on because I want light. I've seen enough horror movies and games to know that the darker the area is, the more chances of me getting attack are.

Mello: So, I've found a wrench and a cog so far. Let's go back to my work desk, maybe we can find something… *Light under the door turns off.* Dude, did you see that? The second I got close to that door, the light turned off. You get out here and show your face, you bas- *Opens door.* Oh… Okay, wasn't actually expecting that door to open. What's in here? Is this an office? There's a radio. *Turns on the radio.* It's a catchy tune, and apparently I unlocked an achievement. Neat.

Light: *Goes down hall and sees the light under the door turn off.* Hey, what the hell?! *Opens door.* Oh, now I can open that door. Is this an office? Wait a second, whose office is this!? Why is my work station down a lonely hall, yet someone actually gets an office with a door!? Joey, when I find you, we have a lot to talk about. Do I turn on this radio? *Turns on radio.* Oh, I can. … it's a very catchy tune.

L: Let's go look at the Ink Machine, because there might be something in there I have to collect. *Looks around and sees a dresser near the entrance.* There's something up there. *Gets Bendy Plushie.* Okay, so, that must be that one image from that picture.

Near: *Finds the doll on the shelf.* What's that? *Gets doll.* They made plushies of him… and I want one.

Misa: We're fine… sometimes you gotta reassure yourself. Is there anything I need down this hall? I don't see anything… *Goes to projector room.* Oh, I don't think I've been in here.

Mello: This looks like a screening room… What's here? Ink Pressure? I can't click Flow.

Light: Oh, this must be where they test out the animation before they show it to the public. Ink Pressure, and there's a Flow button. I can't do anything, so I probably have to come back here later once I get all the items. 'Cause the power said Low Pressure, so I need to restore the Pressure at some point.

Misa: I don't see any other objects. I just need a doll and some ink. *Goes near the exit to see the doll in a chair in the corner.* Oh, found the doll! *Picks it up.* Why did it squeak? Is it a chew toy?

Matsuda: Okay, all I need is ink at this point. Let's look back at the Ink Machine. I think I got everything from this room… Oh, geez, I just thought of something. Joey was appeasing the gods and there's a 3D Boris in one of the other rooms. I think when I start this Machine up, it's gonna create one of them. Oh, I really don't like that idea.

Matt: I gotta give credit to this guy, despite everything he's seen, he's determined to figure out this mess. … Even though he's probably digging his own grave at the moment.

L: Oh, my old desk… Wait, there's something under it… Ink! *Gets Ink.* Or… poison? Maybe it's special ink.

Misa: Okay, I finally found the ink! It was right under the desk I used to work at. Or, my character used to work at!

Light: How the hell are you supposed to find anything in here? This whole place is like a maze, and everything is hidden in plain sight. It doesn't help that some of these objects are the same color and they blend right into the background.

Matt: Ah! Look at him hiding! *Gets ink in the corner of Boris' room.*

Matsuda: *Gets ink from one of the shelves of Boris' room* Finally, that took forever.

 **Henry: Okay, that's all of them. Now I just need to get the ink flowing somehow. Should be a switch around here somewhere. Then I can start up the main power.**

Matsuda: Okay, let's head back to the break room and pull that lever! *Goes to room to attempt action.* Why can't I start this up? Low Pressure? Oh, I gotta fix the pressure now?

Near: Why is there so much mechanics to this machine?

Misa: Oh, so now I gotta go back to that viewing room and press that switch.

Mello: Oh, I know where to go. Once I get that ink pressure going, then I can really begin this nightmare.

 ***Bendy popping around corner, jumpscare #2***

Misa: Okay, I have a thing for long corridors because I know some- *Bendy peeks around corner.* OH, JESUS CHRIST! Why!?

Light: *Walks down the hall and sees Bendy peek around the corner.* Really? Really? Don't do that, man. *Goes to see Bendy leaning against wall.* Have you ever read those horror stories where there's someone that comes into your room late at night and opens the door to just peek at you, then closes the door? It's like that.

Mello: I wonder if it's gonna get scarier- *Bendy pops out.* Oh, FUCKING CHRIST! Why would I go down there now?! There's obviously some shit waiting for me down there!

Matsuda: Okay, I'm really an idiot. There's this whole area I haven't explored yet, so I'm assuming I have to go down there and do something before I can actually start up the machine. Not sure what yet, but- *Sees Bendy pop out.* …..Alright, it's time to go home! I'm not dealing with this! I'm not trained to deal with the supernatural, I'm supposed to be in charge of arresting humans and stuff! Ugh! I have to go there, don't I?

Matt: *Goes down the hallway and sees Bendy appear.* So which idiot would actually go there now? For real, man! Oh god… *Looks at Bendy leaning against the wall.* I-I mean, I know it's cardboard, and **only** cardboard. But if this were me right now, I'd leave. Obviously these cutouts can't hurt me, but someone or something is moving them, and **they** can possibly hurt me. Don't you dare move!

L: Okay, I think we're almost done We just have to follow these pipes- *Bendy appears* Ah! ... Okay, I wasn't ready for that, I'll admit. We have some spy vs spy going on now.

Near: *Walks down hallway and sees Bendy appear.* Hey Bendy, how are you doing? So, I'm guessing you're behind all of this? I can't tell if this is your original form or if your real form has yet to be seen. Better question, why am I still here trying to piece together this machine that could potentially kill me?

 ***The projector turning on.***

Misa: *Looks at Bendy cutout.* Can I not, like, punch him or chop him up? I'm really getting scared now. *Enters room and projector turns on.* I'm just gonna turn on the ink… Please, don't hurt me. *Presses Flow.* Alright, I did it!

Matsuda: *Enters, and animated Bendy turns on.* Who started this? Why did that come on when I came in here? Bendy!? We have ghosts… demons in here… Am I supposed to watch this? Where is that music coming from? Oh, there's a speaker in here. The music is kind of sad. Is… he dancing his sorrows away? *Presses Flow.* Okay, I'm gonna go, bye! Please don't kill me.

Near: *Goes in and projector turns on.* Okay, now Bendy is starting to want our attention. *Presses Flow.* I'll admit, that was kind of creepy. The way he's moving, it looks cheerful at first, but then you hear the music and you know something is wrong. We are basically summoning a demon at this point people.

Light: *Projector turns on.* Oh, are we finally going to watch a Bendy cartoon? Alright, let's sit back and watch. *Watches the animation for half a minute.* Alright, that's actually really creepy. *Presses the Flow button.* Is that it, just an animated gif? Geez, they really don't make animation like they used to. And Americans criticize the Japanese for their art style and hidden messages.

Mello: Some shit is gonna happen in this- *Projector turns on.* Oh god! Hmm-mmm, nope! I'm just gonna run into it. Just gonna press this switch and get out of here. Goodbye! Not gonna deal with this bullshit!

Matt: *Projector turns on.* Oh! Hey, Bendy! How you doing? Okay, I'm just gonna turn on the Flow. Oh, boy… Now shit's gonna happen, isn't it? *Looks at animation.* Man, animation really has come a long way, hasn't it? This is really family friendly. Nothing like teaching your kids how to worship the devil. That's how we do it in the Wammy House!

L: *Projector turns on.* Woah… okay, that happened… Wait, this ink wasn't here before. Someone was here and they moved that cutout. Look, there's this hole here, next to the Flow. Someone was here, why else would there be this much ink? *Presses Flow.* I don't know why the Flow is all the way down here, but I'm going to go and get this over with. *Walks down hallway.* Is any of this worth it at this point? *Hears noises* Okay, that's happening.

Matsuda: *Hears noises.* Who's here!? Don't murder me!

Mello: *Hears noises.* Don't turn around. Turn around and you're dead.

Light: *Hears noises.* Okay, we're fine. It's probably just the ink moving from the pipe. Some of it was probably clogged up.

Misa: *Nears the power room.* Okay… *Looks at Boris' room.* Okay, he's still there. I don't want him to move. If he moves, I'm losing my shit.

Matt: *Looks at Boris' room.* This guy's gonna come to life once I start up the machine. Why else would they display him like that? I mean, he doesn't look that threatening, but he has a hole in his chest and he's dead, so… not sure what to think.

Near: So, now we just turn on the machine and we can dive right into this madness. *Goes into Break room and turns on the lever.*

L: Now we can figure out what happened here. *Pulls lever. Looks around.* Okay…

Matt *Pulls lever and sees the items disappearing.* Ah! Yes! The gods are accepting my offerings of random bullshit items!

L: Why is all of my evidence disappearing? We really are doing some strange ritual, aren't we?

Light: So, I guess now we can go start up the ink machine. Whatever the hell that means. *Looks at Boris' room.* Don't you even think about it!

Matsuda: *Goes into Boris' room and sees the ink surrounding the floor.* Oh god, the machine turned on and now some of the ink is being pumped into him! This bastard is coming alive, it doesn't take a high intelligence level to know that.

L: So, Joey was trying to figure out how these creatures were operating. *Looks at the pool of ink.* So, the ink would most likely be their blood. They **are** cartoons, so that would make sense.

Mello: Alright, Boris, you don't follow me now. *Heads to the ink machine.* Alright, let's see what kind of monstrosity we've- *Looks at Bendy cut out in the corner.* Fuck you. Alright, turn down here and- Oh, my Ink Machine is all boarded up! Great!

Light: *Looks at boarded up room and blinks.* Yeah, I'm not questioning that. I'm just getting out of here. I literally don't care anymore. I am going home, and pretending none of this ever happened *Gets back to entrance, but can not leave.* Are you serious?! Well, of course, because why the fuck not?! Because it would be too convenient to just leave when shit is about to go down. Fine, I'll go see what I made!

 ***Meeting Bendy for the first time.***

Matsuda: Why is it dark all of a sudden? Did the whole studio get darker or is that just me? *Goes to Ink Machine.* Uh… those boards weren't there before… Who, or what, blocked off the Machine, and so quickly as- *Bendy pops out.* GAAAHH! HE'S ALIVE! BENDY'S ALIVE!

Misa: Wait, what? Why did it get boarded up? *Gets closer and Bendy pops out.* HOLY FUCK! Everything's flooding with ink! Am I supposed to run?!

L: Okay, the machine is blocked off. Oh, there are footprints leading from the machine to this door. Is someone in there? Why did you block off the machine? *Goes to machine and Bendy pops out. Jumps a bit.* Okay, that's why.

Matt: Oh god, why is it all boarded up? What did I create in there? *Goes up to the room and Bendy comes out.* OH JEEZ, SO THAT'S WHAT I CREATED! Bendy! Bro! Calm down!

Mello: Why is it all blocked off? I wanna go in! *Bendy appeared.* BITCH, BACK OFF!

Near: *Looks at boarded room.* Oh… is Bendy in that room? *Bendy appears and Near jumps a bit.* Called it.

Light: Alright, let's see what it was that I created. *Goes to Ink Machine and Bendy appears.* GAH! What the fuck are you?!

Misa: I'm out! I'm going!

Matsuda: That got dark really fast!

Mello: Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! *Falls through the floor.* Oh, come on!

Light: Why didn't you leave when you had the chance?! *Falls through the floor.* And now I'm going even deeper into this madness. No pun intended.

Matt: *Looks up.* Welp, in the great words of Mickey Mouse, 'Boi, we've done real fucked up now, AH-HA!'

L: I'm surprised that none of the ink that was up there fell in with us. Also, how are we still alive or even undamaged after that fall? Hey, game developers, there's this thing called realism. At least we have that in anime… now and then.

Mello: I blame you for this, Henry. You just **had** to turn on the Ink Machine! You couldn't have just left and wrote Joey back! I swear, if I make it out of this hellhole, I'm never watching anything Disney related again.

Misa: So, the ink is alive, and I'm assuming that was Bendy that we created?

Near: That was Bendy, because he had that same smile and the devil horns.

Matt: I guess we just go down these stairs… Do I press these values? No? Okay, just keep going then.

Matsuda: Why is this place so big?! What is down here? I was not prepared for any of this!

Light: Oh joy, another door. I wonder if this one will open… I mean it has to, where else would I go? *Opens door.* Alright, what's in here?

Mello: I see a boarded up doorway… Where am I?

Misa: *Looks at wall.* ' _The Creator Lied to Us.'_ Lied to you about what?

L: Okay, I know for a fact that Joey didn't write that. Had to have been one of the toons.

Light: Oh, boo-hoo! People lie all the time. It's part of life. I should know, I've done my fair share of lying.

Mello: *Looks at ax on the wall.* Combat?

 **Henry: This will definitely come in handy.**

L: Oh, yes, I'm sure ink monsters take very heavy damage against man made weapons.

Misa: The fact we're getting a weapon both scares me and reassures me. Because if we have a weapon, then we're gonna get in some fights, but at least we can defend ourselves if things get too out of hand.

Matt: *Chops down boards with ax.* Okay, this just became Minecraft now.

Matsuda: I don't want to go any further, but I don't have a choice. I'm scared to go to boarded up areas now.

Near: Chop the wood and let's see what else we can find. Oh, another boarded up door, what are the odds?

Misa: Let's chop that wood down and get in that room because there's no way we can go back.

Light: One, two, and all three pieces go down! And we open the door and…. Satan… of course.

Matt: Seriously!? Satanic rituals!? You can't think of anything original!?

Misa: Of course, it's satanic!

Near: Well, he is a demon. I mean, too be fair, this does make some sense.

L: Let's go in and *Sees the flashes of images.* What the-

Mello: What the fuck's going on?! The machine! A wheelchair and Bendy? What?!

Matsuda: Is my life flashing before my eyes? *Henry faints.* Did I just die?!

 ***End Chapter***

Light: What? That's it, you're just gonna leave it there?

L: Oh… So, was that like the demo of it all?

Misa: *Sighs* You know what, I'm gonna give it two thumbs up. That was pretty good.

Matsuda: Okay, that game wasn't actually that bad. I was stuck a few times and it wasn't really a jumpscare based horror game, but I really got into it.

Mello: I liked how they use the atmosphere and your imagination to make the game scarier. I appreciate games that are more thriller based than jumpscare based.

Near: It wasn't that scary, but it did get me a few times. But I do like the fact that there is a mystery and I think the further we get into this, the more we'll be able to find out what happened.

Matt: I'm really looking forward to chapter two! It's been awhile since I've played a horror game that got my attention.

Misa: Can we play chapter two now? Please?

CosmoK13: Thank you everyone for watching the Death Note cast play Bendy and the Ink Machine. This fanfic goes to you, Shiranai Atsune. I know this might not have been the kind of DN reaction you were looking for, but I hope you liked it anyways. Also, I hope you all like, fav, and/or comment, and let us know if you want the cast to play chapter 2 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. This reaction was inspired by TheFineBrothers, who had teens react to this game as well as a bunch of Youtubers that played this game. Seriously guys, go see or play BATIM for yourselves and support the game as well! Chapter three should be coming out soon so let's get ready! And let me know if you all want me to have the cast of Life Note play this game as well. See you all in Chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

The Death Note cast reacts to

 **Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 2**

 ***Title Screen***

Matt: Bendy and the Ink Machine again?!

Misa: Are we finally going to play chapter two?! Yay!

Mello: I remember last time, we had to fix up the Ink Machine, and then we were being chased by Bendy.

Near: We ended up in this pentagram room, which they were probably summoning Satan himself or trying to bring Bendy to life.

Matsuda: It wasn't really a jump-scare game, but it did get me. It was more thriller, honestly, I prefer these games more than like Outlast or Tattletail.

CosmoK13: So before we get started, what were your opinions on chapter one and what are your expectations of this chapter?

L: Last chapter, we got called to our old work studio by Joey Drew, who said he had to show us something. Which is probably Bendy coming to life. Then when we started up the Ink Machine, we went to a basement setting and fainted.

Light: We're probably gonna figure out who else is involved in this and what exactly is going on. Last chapter was more of a demo, so I'm hoping this chapter is a bit longer and has some new mechanics.

Matt: Chapter one was really good, so my expectations for chapter two are pretty high.

Misa: I don't know why I'm so excited, we're literally in the demon's den.

Mello: Let's do this!

 ***Opening Title***

Light: "Chapter Two: The Old Song"

Near: So last time, we had to collect certain objects to advance in the level. So we're going to do something with music this time.

 **Henry: Ugh, oh my head. What happened?**

Mello: Oh, right, there was some satanic ritual going on.

Matsuda: Oh god, we're on the circle. That's not a good sign. The chapter's only just started and I don't like where this is heading.

Matt: Was I being sacrificed?!

 **Henry: Well I guess there's only one thing to do; Press on. See if I can find a way out.**

Light: I wanna get out of here as well. I don't even know why we came here in the first place.

L: "Objective, find a new exit. Tip, an axe may come in handy." Well what else as we going to use? Our bare hands?

Mello: At least they leave us with the axe, that's nice of them.

Near: Why would they leave me my axe in the first place? I'm not complaining, I'm just asking.

Matsuda: I wonder what would have happened if you didn't have the axe. *Goes back to where he came from.* Oh… well, can't go back there.

Light: *Looks at path from where he came from.* Is that all from the Ink Machine. Jesus, how much ink does that machine produce?!

Misa: Can I not just break these boards with my axe? Or do they all have Axe-immunity?! Ha!

Matt: How long were we knocked out? I'm surprised Bendy didn't come for my unconscious ass.

Mello: Can I go this way? *Chops down boarded up door.* Alright, guess we go here.

Matsuda: *Breaks down board and opens new door.* Hello? Is anyone there- *Boards from the ceiling fall down.* …...Alright, I wasn't actually expecting an answer. It was general hello to announce my presence…

Misa: Why does everything in scary movies and games go down hill?! Even the rooms, there's always a basement like area in these games and movies.

L: We're going deeper into this madness, literally.

Light: *Sees boards fall from the ceiling* How many boards are going to be falling from the ceiling? Give this place a makeover or tear it down. And if you tear it down, kill me with it so I can at least not have to live through this nightmare anymore.

Matsuda: "He will set us free." Will he do that?

Misa: Who's he? Are they talking about Bendy?

Near: More writing on the wall, and it's not looking good.

Matt: "He will set us free." I mean, I would like that as much as the next guy, but the dude needs money to live like the rest of us. Besides, 5.99 is not that bad of a price for a two chapter game! And I know that's not what they meant, but I felt like it needed to be said.

Light: I dunno, Bendy seems like a piece of shit. Don't think he'll be doing any freeing anytime soon unless he frees your soul from you body. Just saying.

L: There's these bowls with dough or eggs? So, I guess they're turning Bendy into some religion. He is a demon and technically satanism is a type of religion so, it makes sense.

Misa: A banjo! *Plucks it. Hears noise and smiles. Plucks it again and again.* Cool, we can interact with the instruments now!

Matsuda: *Plays the banjo.* Kay, I'm a musical genius, but I don't know how that will help me out.

Matt: *Plays banjo.* Hehe… *keeps playing and sings.* _Bendy went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to steal! Doing crime, running out of time, he was gonna make a deal! Ben~dy~ Ben~dy~ Bendy the Dancing De~mon! Ben~dy~ Ben~dy~ Bendy the Mickey Mouse re~ject!_ That is totally not a reference to 'The Devil went down to Georgia'. That is an original masterpiece!

 **Henry: How did this place get so big?**

Light: You were in it! You should know the layout of it all! I mean, I know it's been well over thirty years and your memory might be foggy, but if you can remember your old desk at the end of the hall, then you should remember how big this place is! Which reminds me, if I do find Joey, I still need to talk to him about that desk I had.

Mello: See, this guy didn't even know this place was this big!

Misa: Jesus, your voice made me jump, that's a good sign. The scariest thing about this game is when he talks.

L: There's another tape recorder, so let's see what this one says.

Near: Sammy Lawrence. We have a new character.

 **Sammy Lawrence: He appears from the shadows,**

Near: Okay…

 **Sammy Lawrence: To rain his sweet blessings upon me.**

Near: That's weird.

 **Sammy Lawrence: The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you, my savior, I pray you hear me.**

Misa: Are they worshiping Bendy? Are they doing a cult cliché for this now?

 **Sammy Lawrence: Those old songs, yes. I still sing them.**

Matsuda: Hey, he said the title of the chapter… kind of.

 **Sammy Lawrence: For I know you are coming to save me, and I will be swept into your final loving embrace.**

Mello: Red flag! Red flag everyone!

 **Sammy Lawrence: But, love requires sacrifice.**

Light: Sacrifice?!

 **Sammy Lawrence: Can I get an amen?**

Matt: Can I get an Amen? Can I get a hallelujah?!

 **Sammy Lawrence: I said… can I get an amen?**

Matt: …...Hallelujah?

 **Sammy Lawrence: Can I get an amen?**

Matsuda: I will not give you an amen you son of a-

 **Sammy Lawrence: I said… can I get an amen?**

Matsuda: ….amen… I don't want to make you angry.

Light: I will not give you or your 'savior' an amen!

 **Sammy Lawrence: I said… can I get an amen?**

Light: Woah… that wasn't my voice… was that my voice? Who said that? I'm giving no one an amen with these satanic symbols around! Bendy's the savior of dick!

L: I'm assuming he meant that he loved these characters and he wanted to show his affection to them for this cult by sacrificing something. And chances are it's probably his friends, considering that there are a bunch of coffins around this place. I wouldn't be surprised if one of those coffins has my name in it.

Mello: And Bendy is leaning against a pentagram. That's a good sign!

Matsuda: Can I axe the shit out of you? *Hits Bendy cut out.* Woah! Ho-ho! Now I'm the one with power! Take that you, inky demon!

Matt: You are my nightmare, you demon! *Hits Bendy cutout.* Woah! Holy shit, I didn't expect that to work. I'm gonna keep going. *Turns back to see where he chopped Bendy.* Wha? He's back!

Near: *Walks through the ink-filled hallway* Looks like some of that ink did make it down here.

Light: Ugh… it's his sweet, loving embrace all over the floor. Clean up after yourself, Bendy!

L: Why do I feel like something is gonna pop out at me in this hallway?

Misa: Oh god… more long corridors… we're fine… *Sees Sammy.* Oh jeez!

 **Henry: Hello! Excuse me! Can you help me! Hello?**

Matt: Does he look like someone that wants to help you!?

Near: Why would you talk?

Matsuda: Who the hell are you?!

 ***Turns around corner and sees Sammy isn't there.***

 **Henry: Where the hell did he go?**

Matt: *Looks at Bendy cut out.* ANSWER ME! *Hits cutout.*

L: So, we can conclude that whatever we saw, wasn't human if it can go through walls. We're in for a treat this chapter, aren't we?

Mello: What's on this shelf? "Bacon Soup…" Why does Bendy have bacon soup?

Light: "Just the way the Little Devil likes it." I mean, I love devil food cake as much as the next guy, but I dunno if I would want any devil soup.

Misa: *Grabs a soup can and hears the noise.* Am I drinking the soup?

Matt: Gotta collect them all!

Matsuda: Seems a little greedy for me to be eating all of this bacon soup on my own. And why would I be eating it in the first place? They've been here for how many years now? Is this suppose to be regaining my health? Whatever…

 **Henry: Need to get power to this gate somehow. Should be a couple of switches nearby. Then maybe I can open it.**

Light: Wait, you questioned before how this place expanded yet you seem to know your way around here and how to get where you need to go? Why I am even still questioning this at this point?

Misa: Really? We can't just break it down with our axe? Wait, is it made out of steel or something?!

Near: Not really sure how flipping a couple of switches gets power to this gate, but if we question everything in this universe, we'll never get out of here.

Matsuda: So we're going on another hunt again. But I don't recall seeing any switches… oh, wait… *Goes over to the soup shelf.* Is that one? *Presses switch.* Okay, so they look like that! Now I know what I'm looking for.

Misa: *Goes back to the first message of chapter two and sees switch on the side of the wall and clicks it. Stretched out fingers and grins,.* Oh yeah, I know what I'm doing.

Light: We seriously have to go on yet another hunt! Alright, let's see… *Sees a switch in between the two boards next to the coffins and pentagram. Clicks it and smirks.* Ha, take that game!

L: *Clicks a switch below the tape recorder.* I see your game, game.

Mello: *Gets the first switch and looks around.* Gah, this is like an easter egg hunt. These little shits could be hiding anywhere!

Matt: I don't see any switches around here… they're really small so we have to keep our eyes peeled. At least I know what I'm looking for.

Light: *Goes back to the pentagram room that he started out in.* Hey, is there any way I could possibly summon the second and third switch? No? Fuck you then!

Near: *Looks on the walls.* I don't see any around this area. I doubt they would be all the way back where I started.

Matsuda: *Clicks the second switch next to the 'He will set us free' message.* Alright, just gotta find one more.

Light: Where the hell is the third switch at?! I already found two, I just need one more!

Matsuda: Geez, we're just doing the same thing we did in chapter one. At least we don't have to find so many of them.

Misa: *Goes back to where the gate is and sees the inky pentagram.* Oh, no, that is not a good sign! Something is gonna come out of there!

L: *Looks at pentagram near the gate.* Wait a second, there's a circle and a triangle. I didn't know this until after I watched Fullmetal Alchemist, but now that I looked at it and the one in the room we fainted and woke up in. If you put the pentagram in an alchemy format, the circle represents carbon and the triangle, which would be upside down would represent water. Carbon and water put together make ink! I don't know if the developers thought that far ahead or if it's a coincidence, but I think it's clever.

Mello: *Clicks the third switch.* Oh thank god. That took forever to find.

Matt: I'm destroying all these pieces of wood because they could be behind them. I'm not ruling anything out right now.

Light: Are you serious?! It was right there this whole time?! *Looks at the switch up on the board near ink pipes.* By god they make these hard to find. *Presses switch.* Well at least the gate can be raised now so we can move forward. I mean, seriously. Bendy and the Ink Machine developers, my hat is off to you. You really make your game challenging with having us find these items. I mean, I spent a good ten minutes looking for those switches. A good ten minutes.

Near: Of course I can raise the gate, what do you think? I'm just gonna leave it there?

 ***Opening the gate.***

Misa: What's behind this gate! I'm ready!

Matsuda: Try coming at me when I have an axe on me!

Matt: what horrors hide behind this door? Show me prize board number eight! *Hears a muffled gasp.* …. My brand new hooker?

Light: *Hears the gasp and light turns on as he chops the first board blocking the music department down.* Huh…. who's there? What was that?! I'm not going in I'm just gonna look inside. *Sees Bendy cutout leaning against the wall.* There's Bendy's ass over there! That's a good sign.

L: Where are we? "Music Department." Okay, so that explains the title of this chapter.

Near: "Director Sammy Lawrence." So that was the guy we heard on that recording and I'm guessing the one we saw pass by us earlier. We're probably gonna see more of him later on.

Mello: "Joey Drew Studios." Well Joey, you better start drawing some shit!

Misa: So this is supposed to be a reference to "Walt Disney Studios". Because this Joey made a company based on his name. Animators are egotistical.

Matsuda: Wait a sec… it says "Joey Drew Studio" but the posters we saw that advertized Bendy said they were presented in "Sillyvision". So, are they the same company or are they different? I'm confused now.

Mello: Here's another tape recorder. Let's listen to it.

 **Sammy Lawrence: So first, Joey installs this Ink Machine over our heads. Then it begins to leak. Three times last month we couldn't get out of our department because the ink had flooded the stairwell. Joey's solution? An ink pump to drain the ink periodically. Now I have this ugly pump switch right in my office.**

Mello: So what? Just get a new office!

 **Sammy Lawrence: Thanks Joey, just what I need. More distractions. These stupid cartoon songs don't write themselves you know.**

Matt: I should know, I know a few YouTubers that make their own songs like DAGames. A lot of people think making a song is easy but there are many steps. You gotta get the lyrics, you gotta get the rhythm, and then there's the pacing and beats. It's a really difficult process. Not as easy as you all think.

Light: Joey sounds like a dick of a boss. I don't blame Sammy for hating this guy.

Misa: He sounds a lot different in this tape than the first one. I guess thirty years in this place could make you change your ways. Not in a good one though.

Matsuda: *Goes up to the projector room.* Oh, there are keys in this basket. Can I get them? No? Is it like last time where I have to trigger something before I can collect certain objects? *Looks at projector.* What's this? *Turns it on.* Oh, let's see…. Nothing is playing. Oh, a tape recorder!

Light: There's Bendy chilling in the music room down there! What does this tape say?

 **Norman Polk: Everyday, the same strange thing happens. I'll be up here in my booth, the band will be swinging, and suddenly Sammy Lawrence comes marching in and shuts the whole thing down! Tells us all to wait in the hall.**

Light: Why are you taking orders from him, anyways?

 **Norman Polk: Then I hear him. He starts up my projector and he dashes from the projection booth, and down to the recording studio. Like the little devil himself was chasing behind.**

Matsuda: So Bendy was chasing after him? Did Bendy tell him to do that?

 **Norman Polk: Few seconds later, the projector turns off. But Sammy, oh no, he don't come out for a long time. This man is weird. Crazy weird!**

Light: To be fair, I'd lose my sanity quickly if I was working here with these conditions.

 **Norman Polk: I've got half a mind to talk to Mr. Drew about all this, I really do.**

Matsuda: *Projectors turns off and jumps.* Oh jeez, that scared me.

 **Norman Polk: But then again, I have to admit. Mr Drew got his own, peculiarities.**

Light: Can't argue with you on that one.

Mello: What's that say? *Looks at music sheet near the band door.* "The Lighter side of Hell." Oh yeah, because when I think of a child friendly show, I would want to sing and dance to a song that tells us that Hell isn't as bad as they make it out to be.

Light: *Tries to open the door to the band room.* Seriously?! We have more doors we can't open! I hated the last chapter for having so many doors that we couldn't open! Do I have to do something to get it open? Maybe I got to turn on the projector, like Sammy did. *Goes up stairs, turn on projector and goes back down but still can't open the door.* Seriously!

L: Let's go down here. Oh, an exit!

 **Henry: Looks like the stairwell flooded. If I'm going to get out of here, I'll need to find a way to drain it.**

Matsuda: Is there a built-in drainage to this place? Why is there a built in drainage into a staircase?! I admit, I'm not an engineer, but I know you don't just build things like drains in a building like this without codes or inspectors!

Misa: So, we gotta find Sammy's office, and use that drainage system he has to get rid of the ink.

Near: How does this man have enough money to build an ink machine, pipes running through the building and a drainage system but he couldn't write a cartoon? Joey, do you ever wonder why your place went out of business? Do you ever take a good look and ask yourself that?

Mello: Can we seriously not just force our way through the exit? *Goes into ink and clicks door but won't budge.* Of course not, because that would be too easy!

L: Let's turn on the power. *Turns on power.*

Misa: *Hears noise and looks at the department.* Okay, not sure what the point of that was other than to turn on the lights to this department.

 ***First attack by the ink men.***

Misa: I feel like I should just- *Ink men start to appear.* Ah! What's happening?! *Gets attacked.* Where?! Where?!

Matt: Alright, let's go. *Ink men start appearing.* BAWAH! Jesus! Lord! Gah! *Whacks them with an axe.* Okay, so now we know the enemies.

Mello: *Ink men start appearing.* What the fuck are you! Get back! *Kills one.* Oh, okay, we can kill them with our axe! Die, you bastards!

Light: Something bad's gonna happen. *Ink men start appearing.* Okay! We have enemies now! Die you ink men! What the fuck are you even?

Matsuda: Oh… *Ink men start appearing.* Wah! What the fuck?! I don't want to know what's behind me! *Runs up to the projector room.* What the fuck were those things!?

Near: *Kills off the ink men.* So now they're adding combat in this. They stepped up their game this chapter, I'll give them that.

L: I'm not 100% sure what those were, but I'm sure we're going to be seeing more of them soon.

 ***Music starts playing and the new passageway is opened.***

Misa: What the hell is this?!

Mello: Where you at? Let's go!

Matt: Oh, we got some victory music here. I can jam out to it! _I got a girl and her name is Nancy, hope she's watching me play Bendy! And the ink machine. My rhymes are clean._ *Songs skips and replays.* W-what? Did I kill the vibe? Oh, it's just replaying the track.

Light: Okay, not gonna lie, that did get me. Where can I go now? *Opens the door to the band room.* Oh, we can finally open this now!

L: Oh, we can go into the band room. Not sure why turning on the power allows you to unlock a door. I mean, it's not like these doors have automatic locks or anything. I highly doubt we're in that time period.

Matt: Let's see what's in here. Oh, it's a band room. That's cool. So, we have a banjo, a drum, a bass, a violin and a piano. Do these mean anything?

Misa: Oh, another tape recorder!

Light: There's a tape recorder hiding behind the piano.

 **Susie Campbell: This may only be my second month working for Joey Drew, but I can already tell I'm going to love it here.**

Misa: Oh, we have a female character now!

Matsuda: I don't think you'll like it here.

 **Susie Campbell: People really seem to enjoy my Alice Angel voice.**

Mello: New character confirmed.

 **Susie Campbell: Sammy says, she may be as popular as Bendy someday.**

L: I wouldn't hold my breath.

 **Susie Campbell: These past few weeks, I've voiced everything, from talking chairs to dancing chickens.**

Matt: Oh, so she's like the female version of Mel Blanc of this place. If you don't know who Mel Blanc is, he's the original voices of "Looney Tune" like Bugs Bunny or Daffy Duck. And a thousand more. This girl and him do a lot of background noises, and Frank Welker who does Scooby-Doo and any sound effects you've heard in hollywood.

 **Susie Campbell: But this is the first character I've really felt a connection with! Like she's a part of me!**

Light: I feel you, Susie. My voice actor has voiced many anime characters as well as American ones. Like, as a voice actor, there's no greater feeling than voicing a character you can relate to. Because it just comes naturally to you.

 **Susie Campbell: Alice and I, we're going places.**

Mello: Are you going to the place where Bendy is being worshipped to? Because that's where he is right now.

L: So, from what we're hearing… it almost sounds like Joey was trying to turn his co-workers into the cartoons themselves. So Joey could be Bendy and this Susie character could be Alice. That would explain those transmutation circles we've seen.

Near: I really like the mystery behind this game. There's so many theories you can make with only these two chapters. I know ProdCharles has made a bunch of Bendy and the Ink Machine theories.

Matsuda: Gotta love the voice-acting industry. Although, I've heard that a lot of them have very egotistical minds. I mean, I know a lot of them that aren't but some are. *Looks up in the booth.* Hi Bendy.

Matt: Bendy is up there… good ole Bendy… *Acts all terrified.* scary Bendy.

Misa: I actually like how this is all set up. Because, now-a-days, when you record music, you still do it in a band like this. But it's really interesting to see it all yourself with the mics hanging down, to capture the echo off the walls. This was how it was done like in the 20's and 30's of the old cartoons.

Light: I can play these instruments like a musician, I can't break them. I'm pretty sure I have to come back here and do something with these instruments. They're probably part of a puzzle of sorts, which would explain the... *Looks up to see the Bendy cutouts in the booth.* These motherfuckers… These mother fuckers! Hang on, let me show you something! *Goes up back to the projector booth.*Okay, so a couple of seconds ago, they were up here, and now look! *Sees the Bendy's in the band room.* There's… there was three of them now there's four of them! How many of them are gonna keep coming? Are there going to be five the next time I go down there?! Let's take a look! *Goes back down and sees them in the booth again.* You've got to be… they're mocking me! Stop mocking me! I didn't see anything in there, so let's- *Looks at the new passageway.* Wait, this wasn't here before. I see Bendy's face down there, waiting for me!

Misa: Oh, that opened after we defeated the ink men!

Matsuda: So maybe there's something down here… There's an infirmary… which is blocked off.

Light: Why is there always one area I can't get to in each chapter? Last time it was a stairwell near my old desk, and now it's an infirmary. Do these blocked off areas mean something or did the developers not care enough to make these areas?

Matt: What's in here? *Opens door to organ room.* Oh, it's an organ! From Epic Mickey! Let's press it! *Plays organ.* I made music! *Hears muffled screams.* The hell was that? *Presses it again and hears the scream again.* I heard some muffled screams after the organ…

Mello: I found an organ room. *Plays organ.* It's just another instrument. *Hears muffled screams.* Woah…. Who? Who? What? Where? When? Why?

Misa: *Plays the organ and hears screams. Is confused and presses it again and hears the screams again.* Am I torturing someone? *Plays it a third time and two more after that.* Oh I got an achievement… "Johnny's broken heart"... This game is really twisted if I get an achievement for torturing someone. Unless it's Joey, then I'm glad.

Matsuda: Here's another room. *Opens door to office.* There's two desk here. Oh, more bacon soup! Gimme! *Drinks soup.*

L: What's over here? Oh, there's a sketch of Bendy. What's it say? "Do Not let Joey see this.* He's angry… sad… happy and disgusted… they all look the same. Is it mocking how he doesn't show any real emotion?

Light: What's this on this desk? "Do not let Joey see this." Oh my god, that is actually really creepy. They all look the same. Like, if you guys don't get why I'm freaking out… It's hard to explain but there's this youtube video where this guy explains why we are scared of those in masks. Basically, the human brain is supposed to process a facial expression and understand what a person is feeling and if someone is wearing a mask or can't show their expression, that's scary because… like… *Goes to Bendy cut out leaning against Sammy's office.* You see he's smiling right there… but for all you know, he's not happy. He could be angry or even upset, but you don't know and that's why it's creepy. You don't know what he could be feeling because he doesn't have more than one expression. I'm actually scared of this guy now.

Matt: You haunt me, everyday! *Kills Bendy cut out.*

 **Henry: Well there's the pump switch alright. But that's one hell of a leak blocking the door though. If I can just stop that ink from flowing, then maybe I can get in.**

Matsuda: What do you mean that's one hell of a leak? You can just walk right in!

Mello: *Goes up to door and tries to open it.* Oh come on, seriously? Don't tell me I can't get in because of this little puddle of ink! I mean, I'd understand if the door was locked, but seriously?! This doesn't even look like that much ink!

Light: Wait a second?! You're telling me, my character has a very clear memory, can be able to sprint, land perfectly after falling twenty feet below without anything breaking or bruising, and he can chop down wood and ink men like they were nothing. But! BUT! He can not just toss himself over this large opening into this office to get to the pump control?! …. Game developers, I'd like you to meet someone….. REALISM!

Matt: It's official, Henry has to be like 300 pounds to not be able to fit into that opening…

Near: So, we gotta stop the flow… Maybe this tape recorder can help me?

 **Wally Franks: So I go to get my dustpan from the hall closet the other day, and guess what?**

Light: What?

 **Wally Franks: I can't find my stupid keys! It's like they've disappeared into thin air or something!**

Light: That sounds like a first world problem.

 **Wally Franks: All I can think of is that they must have fallen into one of the garbage cans as I was making my rounds last week.**

Misa: Gotta check the garbage cans.

L: How do you lose your keys in a garbage can? How clumsy do you have to be to let that happen?

 **Wally Franks: I just hope nobody tells Sammy. Because if he finds out I've lost my keys again, I'm outta here!**

Near: Then it probably wasn't a good idea for you to record yourself saying that, was it?

Matsuda: You can't get me this time! I know where the keys are, 'cause I saw them earlier!

Mello: So we gotta look through these garbage cans and see if we can find some keys.

Light: Alright, so I do actually remember seeing some keys in a waste basket earlier on. Do I remember which basket? No, but we're going to have to backtrack. Let's look around this area first since we're already here.

Near: Are there keys in this wastebin? *Looks in trash can in the office next to the Bendy sketches.* Nope, no keys there.

L: Are there keys here? *Looks in the trash can where the Sammy recorder is next to the recording studio.* I swear, if this will make me backtrack all the way, I'll be annoyed.

Matt: Hey, there they are! *Gets keys from wastebin in the projector booth. Sees two Bendy's down below.* Hey! You guys weren't there before! I'm gonna axe you! *Runs downstairs to recording room.* Where'd they go? *Looks up to booth to see them up there.* Oh, you're up there now. Alright, I'll play your game! *Goes back upstairs and sees three of them down below.* Wait, where'd the third one come from? Maybe I gotta turn on the projector to keep them down there? *Turns on projector and goes back down. Sees them up there again.* Okay, that's pretty creepy. I really like this game, because what it lacks for jump scares, it makes up for it with it's mystery and art style. Because, nowadays, a lot of games are made just to scare the shit out of you and it can always be simplistic like at a pizzeria or an abandoned house with some insane disease. But it if it doesn't have a story, then there's no real point in me playing it. I only play games that have a good story to it. Like this game, they didn't go all out. They used something simple like 1920-1930's cartoons coming to life. I mean, it's not really an original idea, because in some cases, this type of fiction has been done before. Mostly fanfiction. But just the horror behind the idea is pretty intense. And the fact they use mind tricks to get to you. Like, the idea that the Bendy's were down here, and then they go up there. It lets your imagination run wild. I really appreciate games that don't rely on jump scares to make a horror game. *Goes back up and sees four Bendy's now.* …...There's gonna be more of them as I go along, isn't there?

Mello: *Gets keys near the gate connecting the music department from the other wing.* Finally! Maybe now I can open that door! *Goes back to Sammy's office but still can't open it.* What?! Where do these keys go then?

Misa: *Opens the closet.* Oh, what's in here?

Matsuda: More bacon soup. Glug, glug, glug… glug.

Light: We have another tape recorder. This outta be good.

 **Sammy Lawrance: Every artistic person needs a sanctuary. Joey Drew has his, and I've got mine.**

L: So Joey has a sanctuary, let's remember that because it's probably gonna foreshadow something in the future.

 **Sammy Lawrence: To enter, you need only know my favorite song.**

Misa: So, we gotta play his song and then I can get into his office. So it's banjo, banjo, violin, violin.

Near: So we have to remember piano, drum, banjo, banjo.

Light: Banjo, violin, violin drum. Well that's a weird song.

L: So I have to play the bass, the violin, the banjo and the violin.

Matt: This is most likely randomly generated, so it probably switches up every time you play it. *Turns around and a ink man attacks him.* Gah! Okay, I wasn't prepared for that! *Goes down hallway and another ink man attacks. Matt whacks him with the axe.* Ha, I knew you would come to life as soon as I saw the thickness of that ink!

Misa: Alright, so we should probably go to that band room.

 **Henry: I know there's something I've got to do in here. But I feel like I'm missing something.**

Misa: So it's banjo… wait what are we missing? *Looks up and sees Bendy's in the booth.* Oh god, why are they all watching me?!

L: What am I missing? Does it have something to do with the projector? Is that why the Bendy's are up there?

Matsuda: *Plays the song but nothing happens.* What the heck? I played the instruments! Maybe I only need to play them once? *Plays them once but still nothing.* God dammit! What am I missing? Oh wait, maybe the projector has to be turned on, like in that recording.

Misa: I didn't go up to the projector booth yet, maybe there's something there. Wait, what's that on the wall? *Looks at poster.* "Bendy in Sent from Above. With Alice Angel." Oh, so that's Alice Angel. She's really cute… wait, why does she have devil horns if she's an angel?

Mello: So, this is that Angel character that Susie woman played. Oh, she has a halo but she has horns. So, she's probably a fallen angel or something. She could be Bendy's girlfriend.

Near: She sings and dances as it says on the poster. So she's supposed to be Bendy's girlfriend it would seem, but it looks like they became rivals of sorts.

Matsuda: "Sent from Above." Just like justice, that reigns from above. So I'm assuming we'll be seeing her soon, maybe in the next chapter. She's actually pretty cute for a 1930's cartoon.

L: So she's a fallen angel, that would explain that song "The lighter side of hell." So, is she from the lighter side of hell, or the darker side of heaven? These are the questions you should be asking yourselves.

Misa: Here's a tape recorder, let's see what this says.

 ***Listens to Norman Polk recording.***

Matt: Tsk, has anyone ever seen "The Boondocks?" There's this guy that's like: DOOOON'T TRUST THEM NEW NE- It sounds like the guy who thinks he's white. I can't remember his name… please don't think I'm racist. But Sammy is pretty weird, I'll agree with you on that. I HAVE A HAFFA MIND TO TALK TO MISTER NI- Great minds think alike. So, I gotta turn the projector on and then play the song.

Misa: Let's turn this on and go, go, go!

Mello: *Runs to the band room.* We gotta be quick, because there's a good chance that there's a time limit. *Starts playing the instruments.* I didn't know I was on a need for speed.

Light: And the drum! *Hits drums and hears the sound.* We did it!

Near: Cool, we can go to the sanctuary now.

Matsuda: Alright, oh, here it is! *Goes into the sanctuary.* Wait, this is your sanctuary? This long closet-like hallway?

Light: You know seeing this, suddenly doesn't make my desk at the end of the hall look so bad anymore. I mean, if this is considered a sanctuary and a desk at the end of a hall is considered a work station, who knows what other fun areas we'll get to see next.

L: There's the flow… let's go shut that off. Not sure how that will drain the ink in front of the office, but whatever.

 **Henry: Okay, that should do it.**

Misa: So we can just return to Sammy's office now. *Turns around.* Oh good, nothing's behind me. Now we can just- *Bendy cutout appears.* AHHH! Come on!

Matt: Alright, this better turn this ink off. *Sees Bendy cutout.* Dah, Jesus. St-stop doing that!

 ***Ink men second attack.***

Mello: Where the fuck did you… why are there ink puddles in this room?

Light: And more combat, of course. I'm starting to see a theme in this chapter. *Ink men appear.*

Mello: *Ink men appear.* Let's go, I'm gonna kill you all!

L: I'm trying to kill them but they keep coming at me too fast.

Light: These guys are coming at me. Holy shit, they're killing themselves as they attack me. They're straight up suicidal.

Near: *Is hiding in the sanctuary.* They just hit the wall and die, so I'm staying here until they kill themselves.

Misa: *Kills the last one and breathes in relief.* Oh thank god, that's all of them.

Matsuda: *Looks up to where Sammy is.* Oh, that's a big Bendy… mega Bendy!

Matt: W-who the fuck are you? Are you staring at me? Wait, he was that guy we saw walking down the hallway earlier! Oh… he's gonna come after my ass. There's no reason he wouldn't be there and not do anything. *Looks at Bendy cut out leaning against the wall and destroys it.* Fuck the Bendy's.

 ***Reaching Sammy's office***

Misa: *Goes back to Sammy's office.* Oh, the ink's drained now! We can enter!

Mello: Now can we go in? *Opens door.* Fucking, finally.

Near: There's the pump control right there… *Light to the desk turns on and Near blinks and looks at it.* And of course Bendy is in this office. I think there's more Bendy's down here than there were in the first chapter.

Matt: What's over on this desk? Oh, another radio! *Turns it on and smiles as he listens to the beat.* Oh! It's DAGames song, BUILD OUR MACHINE! I love this song! For those of you who don't know, this song was created by Will of DAGames, a YouTube channel where they do let's plays, animation and even songs. They made this after they played the first chapter of this game! I can't believe it's an easter egg in this chapter. Good for you Meatly for showing how much you like the fan base for this game.

Matsuda: That's a nice little song. What's this? "Ink Machine Mark 2"... uh oh… So, there's more than one ink machine then. Or maybe this is the updated version of the machine? I can't really tell… I see Wally Franks on there and… Murray Hill? Is that another character or just a company. So many questions, not enough answers.

Light: "It's time to believe." I don't know what to believe in anymore. I'm believing that this bullshit isn't happening to me, yet here I am.

L: Let's just press this and go. *Flips switch.* Take the stairs.

Misa: *Flips switch and looks at objective.* Take the stairs. The stairs are drained now!

Near: Something's going to happen. It's not going to be this easy.

Matsuda: Let's get out of here. *Walks down the hallway and gets hit in the head.* Ohh! Come on!

Light: *Gets hit over the head and gasps.* So someone hit us.

 **Sammy: Rest your head, it's time for bed.**

Misa: Woah, that got really creepy fast.

Mello: Fucking again in the back of my skull, really? *Hears Sammy.* Okay, thank you... again!

Matt: _I am alive~ Immortalize~ You're the creator~ You traitor~..._ *Gets hit in the head.* The hell, you messed up my beat! *Hears Sammy.* It's not time for bed, it's only two in the afternoon!

 ***Cutscene with Sammy Lawrence.***

Near: That's Sammy, it sounded like him from the recording. *Sees text.* Knew it.

 **Sammy Lawrence: There we go now. Nice and tight. We wouldn't want our sheep roaming away now would we?**

Misa: There sheep? They're gonna sacrifice me! *Holds hands up to head and looks terrified*

Light: Maybe we would.

Matt: BAAHH!

 **Sammy Lawrence: No, we wouldn't.**

Light: We might.

 **Sammy Lawrence: I must admit, I am honored you came all the way down here to visit me.**

Mello: I didn't come down here to see you. Unless you're Joey? Are you Joey?

 **Sammy Lawrence: It almost makes what I'm about to do seem cruel.**

Matsuda: Oh no, what are you gonna do?

Light: So you've chosen suicide and wanted an audience member? Seems messed up to me, though that doesn't seem like the most unusual thing I've seen playing this game thus far.

 **Sammy Lawrence: But the believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me.**

Mello: Who's him?

Matt: Pfft… Bendy senpai notice me? That's not gonna become a recurring meme in the BATIM fandom.

Matsuda: He certainly noticed me.

 **Sammy Lawrence: Wait, you look familiar to me… that face…**

Light: Yeah, I've been here before.

Near: Well yeah, we worked together. So you can't be any older than me… though it doesn't look like you're really… alive right now.

 **Sammy Lawrence: Not now. For our lord is calling to us, my little sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand.**

Mello: Why don't you just nutcheck him and get out of there?

 **Sammy Lawrence: And then, I will finally be freed from this… prison…**

Matt: You can't say that about your work place!

 **Sammy Lawrence: This… inky… dark… abyss… I call a body.**

Matt: Oh a body!

L: I like my body, I don't know why your body is all… inky and why you only have four fingers if you're human.

Light: I'm just trying to figure out how the hell you're even alive right now.

 **Sammy Lawrence: Shhh. Quiet! Listen! I can hear him. Crawling above. Crawling!**

Matsuda: Oh… Who? What? Where? When? Why?!

Mello: Give me my axe back, and we can fight him.

Light: *Looks above and uses both hands to give Bendy the birds.*

 **Sammy Lawrence: Let us begin. The ritual must be completed.**

Light: Let us not!

Misa: No, it really doesn't.

Matt: Do I become an ink man? Will I become like you?

 **Sammy Lawrence: Soon he will hear me… he will set us free.**

Near: Yeah, saw that quote already.

L: Why don't you just work together to get out? *Sees Sammy leaving.*

Light: Nice feet, you inky man! *Sammy enters a room and closes the door.*

 **Sammy Lawrence: Sheep, sheep, sheep. It's time for sleep.**

Matt: Shit, shit, shit yourself.

Matsuda: What do I do? I see my axe! I can't move!

Misa: Did I get like a bad ending or something?

 **Sammy Lawrence: Rest your head, it's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you'll be dead.**

L: That is an ominous option.

Light: That didn't even rhyme.

 **Sammy Lawrence: Hear me, Bendy! *Gates open.* Arise from the darkness. Arise and calm my offering.**

Misa: Nooo! Run! Run! Run! Do something!

Mello: Let's go! Give me my axe, I see it right there!

Matsuda: Oh god, why?!

 **Sammy Lawrence: Free me! I beg you!**

Misa: Stop! What's gonna happen?!

 **Sammy Lawrence: I summon you, ink demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep.**

L: I'm not tender, I'm mostly skin and bones and will most likely give you diabetes.

 **Sammy Lawrence: No! My lord! Stay back! I am your prophet!**

Matt: He's killing him! That's what you get!

Light: So I guess the whole suicide thing didn't matter after all.

 **Sammy Lawrence: I am your… NOOO!**

Matsuda: "Escape Bendy!" I don't have my axe!

Mello: There's my axe! *Gets axe.* Let's go!

Misa: My axe! *Gets axe* Ahh!

Matt: *Kills the ink men* Bap! Bap!

Mello: Let's get the fuck out of dodge!

Light: Sprint buddy, sprint! Also, I told you! I was right about the freeing your soul from your body!

Misa: *Chops down the wood blocking path.* Um… please go faster!

L: Too be fair, you never really specified how he wanted to free you from you inky, dark abyss you called a body.

Near: Maybe Bendy's actually trying to help me. *Chops wood and axe breaks.* Oh, there goes my axe.

Misa: My axe broke…. Oh snap!

Matsuda: I broke it? I broke my axe!

Light: Something bad is gonna happen now, isn't it?

* **Second Bendy jumpscare.***

Matt: My axe is gone… and the music is gone… everything is gone… *Bendy jumps out and Matt screams* BWAAH! Oh shit! Woah Bendy! *Starts running down the hallway.* Wait a minute… *Turns and sees Bendy coming down.* Ahh! Bendy! Oh god damn! Running, running, running, running! *Goes to vault and close door behind.* Oh God, oh… *Makes random noises now.* That was funny.

Matsuda: Jumpscare potential? No? Okay, my axe just broke so that's- *Bendy jumps out.* Oh! No! NOOO! NOOO! Please! No! We don't have to do this! Close the door! Ahh… ahh…

Mello: My axe broke! Now I gotta go through this now with no- *Bendy jumps out.* AXXEE! Oh… Bendy! No, no, no, no, no! Bendy! Bendy! Please no!I can't see where I'm going. I can't see where I'm going! I can't see where I'm going! Did I die? Did I become one with the ink god? *Goes back to when Sammy is about to sacrifice you.* Oh, I became one with the ink god.

Light: Go… *Bendy jumps out.* OHH! "Run away", yeah no shit! Oh, mama! Oh no! Not today bitch!

Misa: Oh, no, no, no, no, no, you can not leave me defenseless like this! I'm gonna die! Let's go over here because this area is block, even though I could probably remove these boards. This is the end of my life right now. *Bendy jumps out.* Oh! "Run away"! That's a good plan, I like that plan! Let's go through that door! *Goes into vault and looks behind.* Oh, it boarded itself up… how convenient… And we're in a plush Bendy area… can I take one for the road? So long as they don't murder me.

Near: Okay, I don't need an axe anyway, cause I'm gonna be running like a pussy. *Bendy jumps out and Near looks at objective.* Oh, I'm supposed to run away. *Goes down hall and enters the vault.* I just realized it wasn't the first time in chapter one, now he's loose.

L: Hmm… okay, my axe is gone. *Bendy jumps out and L makes a surprised face as heads down the hallway.* Is that Bendy? *Turns to look at him.* So that's what you look like, he looks cool. *Goes into vault.* So Bendy's real. And kind of creepy as well.

 ***Meeting Boris the wolf***

Matsuda: So I'm assuming that's Bendy. This is why I don't play horror games or went into the paranormal crap.

 **Henry: *Can of bacon soup rolls by the floor.* Hello? Someone there? I know you're in here. Come out and show yourself.**

Misa: That damn bacon soup! Okay, I'm ready.

Matt: *Boris walks up.* It's Boris!

 **Henry: Boris?**

Matt: Wait.. h-how? They brought him back to life! But he was ribcaged open!

Matsuda: Eep! *Boris walks up.* Oh… Gowsh!

 **Henry: Boris?**

Matsuda: That was insane! This game is getting really good!

Light: *Boris walks up.* Oh, it's the guy we saw in the first chapter… what was his name?

 **Henry: Boris?**

Light: Boris the wolf! That was it. Wait, was he just down here this whole time? Then who the hell was upstairs?!

Mello: It's probably not a good idea for them to show themselves. *Boris walks up.* I saw you dead. Who are you?

 **Henry: Boris?**

Mello: Why are you alive? Why is Boris alive? Boris! Boris help me!

Near: Dude, you are way to calm after everything that just happened. *Boris walks up.* Boris? He still looks like Goofy to me. And that's it?

L: Show yourself, you coward. *Boris walks up and L is surprised again.* Boris?

 **Henry: Boris?**

L: That's it? I thought that would be Joey.

Misa: Please don't show yourself. *Boris walks up.* Whhhaatt?! What?! Is happening?!

 **Henry: Boris?**

Misa: Boris?! Who are these people?!

* **End chapter***

Matsuda: Is that it?! That's the end?

Misa: No! This is so good! Why would you end it there?

Mello: Now I wanna play chapter three! Where is it?!

Light: Alright, second chapter was better than the first. They got a lot more mechanics in this second chapter this time with combat and more puzzles. We're also getting introduced to a lot more characters both human and cartoons.

L: So we got more information, clearly we saw that there was some sort of ritual going on and Sammy got messed up because of it. But there's still more questions.

Matt: This is really cool. So now Boris and Bendy are in it. Cause last chapter, we got Bendy that came out of the machine and now we have Boris. So it's like a Five Nights at Freddy's situation going on, where they had a whole cast of characters. And we're probably going to get Alice Angel in the next chapter. I'm not really sure how many more cartoon characters this game will make, but it's getting really interesting.

Near: I'm not really sure when the third chapter will come out, probably in the late summer as some people are saying. But I'll definitely play it when it comes out.

Misa: I wanna play the third chapter now, Because I need to know what happened to Boris! This game is so fun, and it leaves you wanting more.

Light: It has this great mystery to it, where you want to know what's happening and you have to play more to know what's going on.

CosmoK13: Thank you, everyone, for watching the Death Note cast reacts to Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 2! Let me know what you all thought of their reactions in the comments below and let me know if you want them to play chapter three when it comes out. Everyone, chapter three of BATIM will be upon us, hopefully before the end of summer. But for now, please go support the TheMeatly by donating to his or at least buying the game and experiencing it for yourself. And there's going to be a Life Note cast reacting to this game very soon so stick around and wait for that. See you all later, because Bendy will return!


	3. Chapter 3

Death Note cast reacts to

 **Bendy and the Ink Machine chapter three release trailer**

CosmoK13: Today, I'm going to be showing you guys a trailer for the upcoming third chapter of Bendy and the Ink Machine.

Light: Oh, they're finally wrapping that chapter up?

Matt: I've been waiting since we finished chapter two, for it to come out! Granted that doesn't seem as long, but considering it's been in production since May, and they're finally releasing all these teaser trailers and images, I'm more hyped than ever!

Misa: Does that mean we're going to be able to play it soon?! *Claps hands.*

Mello: I'm actually looking forward to this because maybe we'll get to see what kind of hell we've stumbled upon this time.

Matsuda: I'm a little scared, not gonna lie.

CosmoK13: So after the reaction, I'll be asking you guys your interpretations and theories of what this trailer will tell you of what we can expect from chapter three.

L: That I can do.

Near: Considering how much we have learned yet are still questioning in just the first two chapters alone, I don't know how much this trailer will tell us.

 ***Intro to cartoon starts up***

Matsuda: The Meatly games.

Light: Oh, it's a cartoon.

Near: Is the cartoon the trailer?

L: This is new. "Joey Drew Studio presents "Tombstone Picnic" a BENDY cartoon. Written and directed by Joey Drew."

Misa: There's Bendy walking around with the picnic. Aww, he's cute.

Mello: This Bendy looks passable.

Matt: I really love how they made this cartoon look so much like the 1920's and 1930's cartoons. I guess that's why they were taking so long to make this trailer.

Light: I still don't trust him, even in his cartoon state.

Matt: Oh shit, someone tripped him over!

Mello: What is that? What grabbed his leg.

Misa: Shake it off Bendy. Shake it off! Oh wait, Taylor Swift doesn't exist in this time.

Matsuda: Oh geez, it's a skeleton!

Light: Is that Jack the Skeleton? From "The Nightmare Before Christmas?" Why is he making an cameo into this? This really must be Disney gone bad.

Near: At least the skeleton didn't give him any trouble. And he used the ground to cover himself like a blanket because toon logic.

Matt: I'm just as confused as you are Bendy. I have no idea what the point of that was.

L: Hey, it's Boris.

Light: Oh, that's right, we saw him at the end of Chapter two!

Matsuda: Did he steal Bendy's picnic and is eating a sandwich?

Mello: That's a hungry wolf. And Bendy is not happy.

Matsuda: Is Bendy only just wearing gloves, shoes and a bowtie or is his whole body covered in something? That's something I've never noticed until right now.

Near: Huh, Boris pulled the rug right under Bendy. Or technically that would be the picnic blanket which he's now using as a napkin.

Matt: Boris doesn't give a fuck, he just wants food. He and Mello and L would probably get along.

Misa: Bendy just wants some food. He won't give up.

Light: Oh, he thought of something! He getting a soda. Oh, I see where this is going.

Misa: Ahaha, he blasted Boris with the soda pop.

Mello: That was actually kind of funny, I'm laughing too Bendy. Uh-oh, Boris is pissed.

L: And he still eats even after the basket fell on his head. Why chase after a nuisance when you can just eat your problems away?

Matt: Case and point. Boris is my man… or wolf…

Light: Run as fast as your stubby legs can carry you, Bendy.

Matsuda: Gotta check and make sure the coast is clear.

Misa: That skeleton again!

Near: You'd think being a demon, he wouldn't fear skeletons or other demon creatures. Especially creatures that are mortal.

Matt: Oh no, Bendy is trapped!

Matsuda: Who's that? Who's casting that shadow?

L: I wouldn't be smiling if I were you Bendy. That's someone you shouldn't trust.

Misa: Stranger danger!

Mello: Is that it? The clip just stopped.

Light: What's happening?

Matt: Oh shit, we're looking at the game play now!

L: Run Henry, run!

Matsuda: What the fuck were those things running down the hall?

Near: Don't look back. Never look back in a horror game or movie.

Mello: Where the fuck are we?! What's going on?!

Light: Oh yeah, let's go into that cramped locker with a small looking hole while a monster is chasing us from behind. That's always a smart idea in a horror franchise.

Misa: Everything went black… oh god, a jump scare is coming.

Matsuda: …..WOAH! BENDY!

L: Bendy knew we were there.

Near: And the creepy music only fits in with the horror that awaits us in this chapter.

Misa: Chapter three!

Matt: Please let it be close, please let it be close, please let it be- Goddamit!

Misa: Noo~! We have to wait till September now?

Mello: That was a pretty well done trailer.

Light: I liked how it started out like a cartoon, and then we got into gameplay.

Near: They really went all out with this trailer.

L: Chapter three won't disappoint us.

 **Question time!**

CosmoK13: So right off the bat, what did you guys think of the trailer?

Light: It was really well done for a two minute preview.

L: Not only did they have some new game mechanics, but they also showed us an actual cartoon from the show.

Misa: I loved the cartoon in the beginning. It psyched you out by fooling you with that innocent cartoon, then it got really creepy and they gave us that playthrough.

Matt: I'm upset because we have to wait a couple more weeks for it, but the fact that they put this much effort into the trailer alone, shows you we are in for a treat.

Near: I think the wait will be worth it if the trailer is this good.

Matsuda: I'm scared because I know we'll be playing the third chapter. But I'm excited because we're going to be playing the third chapter.

Mello: I gotta give theMetaly credit for trying to put in their greatest effort into this third one, since it's what we've all been waiting for since May.

CosmoK13: What did you think of the cartoon in the beginning?

Misa: It was really cute. I loved how they made it look like the cartoons from that time.

Near: It started off as a regular cartoon, then it got creepy.

Matsuda: I like how we're seeing them in their cartoon version, especially when we're seeing them in 3-D form throughout the game.

Mello: They don't look anything like on the posters we've seen throughout the studio. Or the 3-D forms. Very false advertising.

Light: For what it's worth, it was actually pretty well made. I wouldn't be surprised if they made this themselves. That would explain why it took them so long. They probably spent half of their development just by that cartoon alone.

L: I feel like the cartoon is supposed to hint at the fact what we can expect not only from the story of chapter three, but the characters as well.

Matt: Now it just makes me want to watch the actual show.

CosmoK13: What are some thing you've noticed in the cartoon alone?

L: I've noticed the relationship between Bendy and Boris as well as their characters. Bendy seems more of a timid demon and Boris is a character that doesn't seem to care, but he can get angry.

Matt: Boris didn't give a fuck about Bendy, so long as he was getting some grub.

Mello: Boris is kind of a jerk, which means we might have to be careful around him now.

CosmoK13: Do you think this further provides evidence to determine if Boris is good or bad?

Misa: I wouldn't call him a bad guy, he was probably just hungry. I mean, he didn't go after Bendy even though he was angry at him.

Near: I don't think they would be classified as friends at this point, but they don't seem like enemies either. It's probably just a sort of toon gag where they don't get along but they don't really want to kill each other. At least I'm hoping Bendy wasn't the one that killed Boris.

Light: I think we all know who's laughing now.

Matsuda: All I have to do is remember not to eat the bacon soup and leave some for Boris, and I think I'll be fine.

CosmoK13: What did you notice about Bendy in the cartoon?

Light: He showed a lot more emotion than I thought he would. It's weird because I thought he could only smile, especially with that image we saw in chapter two. But it seems he does have some other expressions.

Misa: He seems to be the type to run away from trouble. Which is ironic since he is a demon and he is making us live this nightmare.

Matsuda: I'm trying to figure out why he would go to a graveyard if he was scared of corpses in the first place.

Mello: He may want to cause trouble, but he won't face it nor the conquest. I can relate in a sense, a lot of people can relate to that.

Near: Maybe that was the real Bendy, and the one we have been running away from all this time was some sort of copy or a possessed Bendy. Maybe that one is reaching out for help.

CosmoK13: Do you have any guesses as to what that shadow might have been?

L: I can guess it's probably either Joey Drew or the Devil himself. Though in this case, they may as well be the same thing.

Matsuda: Whoever it was, Bendy was happy to see them.

Light: I have a feeling that it's either Joey Drew or someone we have yet to meet.

Mello: Maybe it's that Murray Hill guy that was on the blueprints of the Ink Machine in chapter two.

CosmoK13: What do you suppose the purpose of that cartoon was?

Misa: As far as I can tell, it was just meant to help us understand the relationship between Bendy and Boris as well as their characters in the cartoon.

Near: We might actually get to watch the full version of this cartoon in the third chapter or we will be able to see more posters of new shows.

Matt: I'm actually hoping we get to see some more of these cartoons!

L: Considering that the theme of this cartoon was death and corpses, we might encounter more coffins in the third chapter and possibly even the corpses of some of the employees. We might even see Sammy's corpse as well.

Matsuda: I think it was just a treat theMeatly put in for the fans, for being so patient with chapter three coming out.

CosmoK13: What are some things you noticed about the gameplay?

Light: We're definitely on a lower floor in the studio, probably where the heart of this whole mess is located.

Matt: The graphics are still the same from the first two chapters ,but there seem to be some sort of potential for some new mechanics in this one. Because we can go into lockers, so we can hide in this chapter.

L: This chapter might be focusing on another theme. In the first chapter, it was more of a demo with the point and click interaction, the second chapter had that as well with some combat. So this chapter will probably focus on us hiding from Bendy.

Matt: It reminds me of Outlast, where we had to hide from our enemies.

Misa: I saw a bunch of shadows running down the halls and something running above us. I'm not sure what they are, they might be Searchers, might be new toons or even workers. It was kind of blurred out to make out anything.

Near: There's a lot more ink, but that was unavoidable. But the ink seems to be pouring down on us at this point.

Matsuda: There's ink dripping down and filling up floors. And after last chapter where Bendy jumped out of a pool of ink, I'm gonna have to keep my eyes open! No where, is safe as long as there's ink!

Mello: Considering how long this preview was, hopefully chapter three will be longer than one and two combined.

CosmoK13: Do you have any guesses as to who we might meet in this new chapter.

Near: Considering how we saw Boris at the end of chapter two, we all know he's going to be playing a role in this chapter.

Mello: I remember we saw a poster of a toon called Alice Angel, so she will probably make an appearance. Especially with that female singing at the end of the trailer.

L: We'll be meeting Alice or at least see more glimpses of her. We might even run into her voice actor, Susie Campbell.

Misa: I think we'll be seeing more of those Searchers, or whatever those shadowy things were. Maybe they're an upgraded version of the Searchers. I hope we get more weapons in chapter three.

Matt: I'm not sure how many more toons we're going to see, but we might get a new toon in chapter three or a preview of one.

Matsuda: I will be disappointed if we don't see Alice.

CosmoK13: Do you think Alice will help us, or might turn against us?

Misa: She does have the word Angel in her name, but she also has devil horns. And considering we saw Boris's true colors in the cartoon, I'm not sure how Alice will act.

Matsuda: I'm hoping she's on our side, because we could use all the help we can get.

Matt: Maybe Alice will fight Bendy and we can escape while they duel it out!

L: Even if she doesn't help us willingly, she might not want to kill us and focus more on Bendy. Since the two of them are supposedly rivals.

Light: Worse case scenario, she's a Misa Amane for Bendy. Best case scenario, she's a Misa Amane on her own.

Mello: The locker we went into in that gameplay had a halo and said "Little Miracles", so I'm assuming she set them up and they're supposed to help us.

CosmoK13: What about Boris, do you think he'll be on our side?

Near: He wasn't as aggressive as Bendy was, he casually came out of the corner.

Misa: Well, I dunno if he'll help us per say…

Matsuda: He seemed like a helpful character, but now seeing that cartoon, I'm not 100% sure anymore.

Light: He might not trust us, seeing as how we know Joey and we left him. So he could be feeling the same grude as Bendy is having right now, though he doesn't show it. Then again, since we started up the machine, maybe he'll help us because we brought him to life.

Matt: I highly doubt with all the teaser images of Boris being released, that he's just gonna kill us right then and there. At least, I'm hoping he doesn't kill us right then and there.

L: He might only work with us to stop Bendy or turn him back to normal.

CosmoK13: What do you think we can expect from chapter three?

Near: We're probably going to go into the heart of this Ink Machine madness, and probably figure out the true method of how Joey brought his cartoons to life.

Matt: New mechanics for the gameplay, for sure! New characters as well.

Matsuda: I'm hoping Boris can provide us with some answers as to what has been going on since we've left and what happened to him. Hopefully we don't trigger him… I don't want to have to run away from two inky cartoons!

L: Hopefully, we can learn more about what has been going on and what happened to the other workers, including Joey.

Mello: More encounters with Bendy, more weapons, hopefully… and a new area.

Misa: We're still gonna try to find a way out at least. Maybe we'll have to try and fix the lift!

Light: We might end up watching a cartoon or even going into a cartoon. And there's even the possibility that we can try and turn Bendy back to normal and help the cartoons go back into their world.

CosmoK13: Are you excited to play chapter three?

Matt: What kind of question is that? A rhetorical one! Of course I'm excited!

Misa: I have been waiting since chapter two to play more! Because it was such a cliffhanger, and you want to keep going so you can know what happened.

Mello: I'm a bit mad that we have to wait a few more weeks before it comes out, but at least they gave us a release date and it is around the corner. I mean, we're already halfway through August so we're almost there.

L: We've waited this long, just a bit longer. Good things always come to those who wait.

Light: I just want to figure out how the hell we can either get out of this mess or fix this. I'm only doing this to solve this mystery and that's it.

Matsuda: I'm scared, but at the same time I know this is unavoidable.

Near: I may not look it, but I have never been so happier, to know that summer will be over soon.

CosmoK13: Thanks everyone for reading this reaction of the Death Note cast reacting to the chapter three trailer of BATIM. Everyone, chapter three is just around the corner. We have been waiting since early summer for it and now it is within our grasp. I promise, once the chapter is out, I'll have these guys play it. And the Life Note cast will soon be playing the game as well as soon as possible. Thank you all so much for supporting this fanfic with your favs, follows, and even comments. I never thought this reaction would get so many likes so fast. So if you all want to see more of these guys reacting to any more Bendy videos, let me know in the comments and make sure to go support theMeatly by helping them out with the BATIM game by either donating or even participating for their contests or even buying their merch which is now on sale at Hot Topic! See you all in the next reaction!


	4. Chapter 4

The Death Note cast reacts to…

 **Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 3**

 ***Title Screen***

Matt: Is this what I think it is?!

Misa: Bendy and the Ink Machine chapter three?! Oh my god! I've waited so long!

Mello: It's about time we figured out what's been going on since we left off.

Near: Oh, they really changed up the mechanics, even the screen looks different.

Matsuda: And now, with chapter three, I'll have more nightmares awaiting me tonight.

CosmoK13: So chapter three came out over a while ago, but we wanted to wait a bit to see if they would change up a few things, and they did. So now, chapter three is ready for you all!

Light: Well I appreciate you waiting for them to improve the game so it is actually worth playing!

CosmoK13: So before we begin, do you remember what happened last time?

L: So to recap the story so far, we were called back to our old animation studio by Joey Drew. And Joey was bringing the cartoons to life through the ink with what appeared to have been transmutation and satanic rituals. We also met one of the co-workers, Sammy, who was part of a cult. We also ran away from Bendy and met up with Boris. Which is weird because in chapter one he was dead on an operating table and now he's alive.

Misa: I've waited so long for this! I need to know what happened to Boris!

Matsuda: At least we'll be halfway over with this nightmare once this chapter is done.

Mello: Let's play!

 ***Opening Title***

Light: So this chapter is called "Rise and Fall." So this one will probably have to do with going up and down a few levels?

Misa: Is this chapter going to foreshadow how this studio became a hellhole? Cause it said Rise and Fall?!

Mello: *Wakes up and sees Boris poster.* Oh yeah, that's right! We met Boris at the end of chapter two.

Matsuda: "Leave the Safehouse." So is this Boris's place then?

Misa: So that's a cot, we got a hammock here… aww, it's a Bendy clock! It's like one of those cat clocks where the eyes move every tick and toc. But instead of the eyes it's the arms and legs. I want one now!

Near: You know if it wasn't for the fact that the cartoon this clock is based off was trying to kill me, I would find it cute.

L: So, we gotta leave the safehouse… I'm assuming we came here after Boris found us.

Matsuda: Okay, we left the room. Now where do we go? Is this a bathroom?

Matt: Well seeing as how we ate all that bacon soup last chapter, a trip to the toilet seems appropriate!

Light: Okay seriously, first I don't cast a shadow and now I don't even have a reflection?! What am I, a vampire?!

 **Meeting Boris**

Mello: Looks like someone is doing laundry. We got some overalls here. *Turns around to see Boris sitting at table.* Hey dude! How you doing?! I actually thought you were gonna kill me in chapter two. Are you nice? *Looks at Boris up close. Shrugs.* Alright, you do you, pal.

Misa: *Looks at Boris in the other room.* Oh it's Boris! He's so cute! *Looks at table.* Is it your birthday?! What is that- oh wait… I thought that was a cake. No it's a can. It's a can. How do I talk to you? … Hehe… I can't talk to you, I can only stare at you? Okay… Uh…. Nice conversation, Boris…

Near: Why are there cartoon clothes here? *Looks in other room and sees Boris.* Oh, there's Boris. You got some explaining to do. *After a long time, Near does not look amused.* Really? Meatly, you're going to do this to us? *Looks at table.* Boris and Henry… so we've probably been here for a while. Maybe a few days? Why has nobody come looking for me?

Matt: Is this Boris' place? *Looks and sees Boris.* Boris is over there and he's not attacking- so he is your friend! Well, kind of. He seems like your friend. Hey Boris! Buddy! I'm here! Are you gonna do anything? Or are you gonna sit there innocently? *Plucks banjo.* I'm just gonna play your banjo, is that okay?

Matsuda: Boris! EH! What up, what up, what up, my dude? I see you got your banjo back. He's just sitting in his chair just relaxing, like nothing bad is going on. I wish I could be as chilled as you are right now, my wolfie.

L: *Walks up to Boris.* Hi Boris, this is kind of weird. *Stares at world.* We can't talk to him or get him to react? Oh, wait, he's a 1930's cartoon, meaning that they didn't have a voice for him yet. That's probably why he can't talk. But why isn't he reacting though, you'd think he'd have some gestures to tell me what he's thinking.

Light: Okay, what else is here? *Sees Boris.* Hey, Boris… Okay the fact that you're just sitting there nonchalantly is really disturbing. Then again I shouldn't complain with all the horrors I had to witness lately. Oh, you're staring at me when I go someplace. That's a good sign and not at all creepy. Why can't you talk?! Is it just cause you aren't with the times or did Joey forget to give you a voice? You know what, I'm not gonna question it. Thanks for saving me, but I'm getting out of here.

 **Henry: I'm not getting out of here that easy. I need to open the door but the lever is missing. Boris probably has it.**

Near: How am I supposed to talk to Boris if he doesn't say anything?

Misa: Okay, let's see what Boris will do.

Mello: I'll doubt he'll say anything.

 **Henry: Hey buddy. Have you seen that lever handle around? Or are you holding it hostage until I make you something to eat? I thought so. Let's see what we got.**

Light: Oh, I guess he doesn't need to talk to us. We can just understand him. We have one of those relationships, don't we?

Matsuda: Collect soup cans. So I gotta find three soup cans and make soup for Boris.

Misa: Can't we make him a cake or something? I'm really tired of soup.

Mello: Henry, why are you acting like Boris being here alive is normal?! It's not!

Near: *Gets one can from a shelf.* Okay, got one.

Light: Why is it that in every chapter, we have to look for something or collect stuff?! Can't it already be handed to us?

L: *Gets a can from a barrel.* Okay, that's two. *Sees the cartoon cimera.* Oh… okay that's unsettling.

Misa: *Looks at cartoon chimera.* What the heck is that?! Is that… Is that Boris' art?

Matsuda: Did Boris make this? Dude, you really have some explaining to do!

Light: So there's Bendy's skirt… Boris' nose… Alice Angel's horns… This just looks like a mashup of all the cartoon characters.

Near: I have a feeling this is hinting towards chapter four or five, where this creature will chase us down.

Matt: Maybe this is Joey's real goal, to combine all the cartoon characters into this!

Mello: Where's that third soup can? I'm looking everywhere but I can't find it. I noticed, though, that when you're looking for the things you have to look for, they'll glow so they help stick out more. That's a really nice touch because it makes the task easier.

Misa: *Goes into bathroom.* Is that ink in the toilet? I really hope that was left from Boris and not us, 'cause that will lead to a bunch of concerns.

Light: *Goes back to the bedroom and click on the chest.* Oh… I can click on that now! I couldn't before. So there must be a bacon soup can in here. Yep, there it is!

 **Henry: That should be enough.**

Matsuda: Okay, got all of them, now I gotta make the soup. Good thing that's one of the meals I know how to make.

Light: Alright, here are your cans. *Clicks on Boris.* Anyday you wanna take them? Oh, I actually gotta heat the soup.

Misa: *Puts cans in pot.* Just gotta wait for it… Also, where are we? It said this is the safe house, but how did we get here? And is this some place the workers would hang out?

Mello: The soup is almost ready, Boris… I'm just gonna put a little bit of poison in it, hope you don't mind. You're not supposed to exist!

Matt: *Gets bowl of soup.* There we go… actually, can I have some? I probably haven't eaten in awhile…

 **Henry: Here you go.**

Near: That was a fast reflex.

Matsuda: I thought he was gonna hit me for a second there.

L: You gave us a tool box. *Clicks on box.* There's the lever. I'm not sure why you had it there in the first place, but thanks.

Mello: Okay, we got the lever so now we can leave.

Light: Okay, the lever is in the slot. We pull it and now we need to find a new exit. Yeah, no shit. What do you think I've been doing all this time?!

Matsuda: Why did we wait so long to find a new exit? Then again, after the horrors I've witnessed, I'd probably want a while to calm down and recharge myself before going any further in this maddness.

L: Let's get going.

 **Attention**

 **Are you sure you want to leave the safehouse? You cannot go back.**

Near: So if I leave, I can't return.

Mello: Why are you telling me this now?!

Matsuda: Do we have to leave?! Can't we just stay here with Boris for the rest of our life? Just go out to scavenge some more soup cans? We can't? Why?

Matt: Before I leave, I just wanna backtrack everything. Because there might be some secrets here that I can unlock. I heard some of the achievements you can get for this chapter and I've seen a few YouTubers tell you what to do. I only saw them get the achievements and not the full gameplay, because I didn't want to be spoiled of the adventure!

Misa: Okay let's check back real quick, because there might be something in here I can use.

Mello: Can you at least give me a gun or something? So I can defend myself in case Bendy and whatever else comes after me?!

Misa: I'm literally clicking everything I see, because I don't know what I can use or what's an easter egg. *Goes back to the bedroom. Grabs bone.* Oh! I don't know what that does, but I'll take it with me!

Matsuda: Can I use this bone as a weapon? *Grabs bone.* Oh! I got it, but I don't hold it?

Matt: *Grabs bone.* Alright, I think that's all I can do here.

Light: Alright, let's see what horrors await us this chapter, shall we?

 **Boris Following Henry**

 **Henry: Let's see what's out there. Don't wander off.**

L: Well Boris, even though we didn't know each other for very long, I'll never forget you. You helped me in a time when I needed it most. So to me, you're alright. But stay away from that Bendy character, Bendy is a weird one. *Turns around.* Oh… aren't you going to go back to your little house? *Keeps walking and sees Boris following.* Oh, you're coming with me! Okay then. I could use as much help as possible at this point.

Misa: Alright, say goodbye to the safehouse. Boris, what are you doing out there? Wait, are you coming with me? *Goes out and door locks behind.* Yay, I have a new friend! We're in this together!

Matsuda: Alright, I think I got what I… *Sees Boris out of the safehouse.* Boris? *Heads out and walks down hall. Turns back and sees Boris following him.* Wait, are you coming with me?! Dude! Boris! Are you gonna hang out with me?! Are we gonna be besties?! Oh I'm excited now! We have a new friend! Thanks for coming with, Boris. It's spooky here.

Matt: *Goes out and sees Boris waiting for him.* Wait, are you following me? We got a partner! *Zelda music plays in the background while the words "Boris has joined your party!" Spreads across the screen.*

Mello: Alright, we got some more bacon soup. Yummy. *Turns around and sees Boris.* OOHHH! F*** Boris… *Sees Bendy cutout.* Bendy!

Near: Oh, are you coming with us, Boris? Is he gonna be our guard wolf? He'll protect us from Bendy?

Light: Do you even give me an option? *Turns around and sees Boris.* Oh, god, dude! Woah, hang on! Don't go out there! Stay with me at all times. After everything I've been through, I am not trusting anything at this point! Okay, why aren't you afraid? What is your purpose? Are you here to befriend me and then betray me? Just so you know, I may not have a weapon on me, but once I get one, I won't hesitate to use it on you if you pose a threat! I don't trust anything!

Misa: "Little Miracles Station?"

Near: Oh, this was in the trailer. *Goes in and looks out.* Oh… so we have a hiding mechanic now.

Matsuda: Oh! We got some protection! Oh, wait, if this is what I think it is… does that mean we'll have to run and hide when Bendy is nearby?! Oh, that'll be terrifying.

Matt: This is like Hello Neighbor, Alien Isolation, and Paranoia, where you have to hide when the antagonist is close and hope they do not notice you!

L: So the fact that they have these stations, must mean that Bendy or some other creatures will be out in the open. So it's not like the last two chapters, Bendy has free reign now.

 **Henry: Looks like it's really dark up ahead. Let's find some light.**

Matsuda: I don't want to enter the darkness! I didn't even wanna leave the safe house! But you're not even giving me any choices!

Mello: There's a thing on this desk.* Gets flashlight.* There we go.

L: Now shit's gonna start to happen.

Matt: *Goes into the darkness.* Woah, this is really nice actually. They really vamped up the animation and graphics this chapter. Not gonna lie, though, this is reminding me a lot of Slenderman… it's cool but terrifying at the same time.

Light: I'm looking everywhere. I swear if Bendy jumps out at me in this darkness, I will rage quit!

Matsuda: Why is there ink pooling onto the floor from the ceiling? I don't like that! I know when there's a bunch of ink around, Bendy is near! I'm liking this situation less and less.

Misa: We're okay, it's just the beginning. Nothing's gonna happen. *Hears footsteps.* What was that?!

 **Henry: Did you hear that? Yeah, me either.**

Light: No, I heard something! Boris, what the hell was that?! Don't act like you don't know I saw you looking up at the ceiling. Talk!

Misa: Boris… did you hear that? *Clicks on Boris and gives him a bone.* Oh jeez! That scared me… what did I do?

Matsuda: *Gives bone to Boris.* D'oh! ... Oh, I gave him the bone I found… Aww, do you like that, Boris? You can keep it. I doubt it would have defended me, anyways. Consider it a gift for coming with me in this dark abyss.

Matt: *Gives Boris the bone.* Geez, Boris, you're kind of spoiled. I gave you some soup and now I'm giving you a bone. Well, you are a growing dog, so I can't blame you.

Near: Okay, we're out of the darkness at least. And the door closed behind us. So we really can't go back at this point.

 **Henry: Another dead end. I don't see any other way through. You got any ideas, Boris?**

Mello: Oh yeah, let's ask the mute character if he has a way to escape this place.

L: "Talk to Boris." Haven't we pretty much established he doesn't say anything? What's the point of talking?

Near: I'm starting to think theMeatly is just too lazy to have the characters actually talk to one another, so they make one character at a time say stuff and not let the others have their input in the conversation.

Misa: Boris, you got any ideas? Oh! Okay, we gave the flashlight to him!

Matsuda: Oh, Boris is going into the vents! Is he gonna open the door from the other side?

Matt: Can we take the vents? Oh, I guess we can't follow Boris. We're just gonna let him take care of the door.

Light: Boris, you bastard, don't you dare leave me behind! I do not like those sounds! You come back here once you're done!

L: Oh, the door opened. Good job, Boris!

Matsuda: Way to go, bud, you're more useful than I ever was in the show!

Mello: "Find a new exit." What do you think I've been doing this whole time?!

Near: Of course the first thing we see as the door opens is a Bendy face. That's always a good sign.

 **Entering Heavenly Toys**

Light: Alright, what's down here in this nightmare hall…? Oh, hello.

 **Henry: Wow. I don't remember any of this.**

Light: Yeah, this would be pretty hard to forget. Looks like Joey has been busy with expansion over the last few decades.

Matt: Oh… Heavenly Toys… I bet Near would get a field day here.

Near: …...Can we stay here?

L: So the first floor was animation studio, then we went to the music department, and now we're at the merchandise area.

Mello: How big is this place?! Why is this place so big?! Joey! What the hell, man?!

Matsuda: Oh god, there are Bendy cutouts everywhere… There's some chillaxing on the couches. But this is pretty cool, I'll give it that. Oh, it's a giant Boris plush! I want one! I don't want Bendy anymore. Boris is okay, though… and there's a headless doll on the floor… That's not good. We even got some airplanes and trains, there's a lot of toys here!

Misa: Oh, there's the halo! So that must mean Alice Angel is closeby! Why is the ink from the ceiling falling into the halo?

Matt: How much ink does this place have?

Light: *Hears humming.* What the hell was that? I swear I did not misheard that!

Mello: Was someone humming? Was that Alice Angel!?

Near: It was the same humming from the chapter three trailer. Which means the source is nearby.

Matsuda: Who's here? Boris? You nearby buddy?

L: I'm not sure if Alice is a good guy or if she will kill us. Considering we already have a friendly cartoon, it would be wishful thinking to assume she would want to help us out. She is part demon after all.

Matt: Where's my angel!? I've been waiting months to see her!

Misa: Alice, if you're there, please don't murder us. We don't want any trouble.

Matt: *Looks at punch in station.* What's this? *Clicks it and hears Henry saying, "Always on time."* Is this a save system?

Matsuda: "Don't forget to punch in. It could save your job." Oh, it's a save system! So we can record our progress. They probably would have to do that if the chapter is going to be as long as they say it is.

Light: Well, good to know theMeatly was kind enough to finally give us a saving system so we don't have to backtrack all the way to the beginning of the chapter to do everything. *Looks at the Work Hard, Work Happy poster.* I'm working to get out of here, and so far I ain't happy!

Misa: Holy Rem, that's a lot of dolls.

 **Henry: Why is there always something blocking the door? Gotta be a way through!**

Mello: My thoughts exactly, Henry.

Matsuda: It's almost as if they don't want us to leave… hahahahah…. *Starts laugh-crying.*

Misa: Okay, maybe there's something we can do with these machines?

Matt: Follow the wire… Oh, here we go! Pull that lever.

L: Okay, to fix the toy machine, we need to unclog the wheels. So there must be some things in the belts.

Light: Okay, got a Bendy doll… and an Alice head… That's not disturbing.

Matsuda: Can I activate this now? No? Oh, there's another one on the other side!

Near: How did these doll parts get into the belts? Also, why does Alice not have her halo? This is very false marketing placement.

Mello: Okay, the wheels are turning… There's another lever. *Pulls it and a shelf moves.* Oh, so this is how we're going to get by!

Misa: Yeah, the doorway is open now! Oh wait. Before that, there's another tape here.

Light: Oh, more story. Are you actually going to tell us how to kill Bendy?

Matsuda: I should be concerned about the Bendy blob in that bowl, but at the same time I wanna listen to this tape.

 **The Voice of Shawn Flynn (Jacksepticeye voice)**

 **Shawn Flynn: I don't be seein' what the big deal is. So what if I went and painted some of those Bendy dolls with a crooked smile? That's sure no reason for Mr. Drew to be flyin' off the handle at me. And if he really wants to be so helpful, he could be telling' me what I'm to be doin' with this warehouse I got full of that angel whatchamacallit. Not a scrap of that mess be a-sellin'! Probably have to melt it all down to be rid of it all.**

Matt: Is that… was that Jacksepticeye?! I was so distracted that was Jack, I didn't pay any attention to what he said.

Matsuda: I might be wrong about this, but I'm like 99.9% sure that was Jacksepticeye. Hah-ha! Hey, Jack!

Light: So first we got a Brooklyn janitor, an African American projectionist, and now an Irish toy maker. This workshop is really diverse, I'll give it that. All we need now is a Russian and an Asian and we've got the whole set.

Misa: What? Shawn Flynn? Jackspeticeye's name is Shawn… wait a minute… was that really the Jacksepticeye?! The YouTuber?! Did he have a cameo in this? That's amazing! Does anybody know?!

Mello: So, this dude, Jacksepticeye or Shawn or whatever his name is, he seemed to have been the toy maker for all the dolls here… so this must have been his work station. He was also painting crooked smiles on the Bendy dolls for some unknown reason.

L: Okay, so from what I got from that, it looks like Alice Angel, the character we saw on that poster and that female voice actress, wasn't as huge of a hit as Joey and her voice actor thought she would be. So that's why her dolls aren't selling as much as Bendy's.

Near: They're probably not selling because you keep forgetting the halo on her head.

Matt: So, it looks like this Alice Angel character wasn't as popular as Bendy, which is a shame because she was kind of cute from her poster. Oh, wait… maybe she's so upset about not being as famous as Bendy, that that will give her a reason to be evil… Oh, that is not comforting.

Light: I mean, if I were this guy, I'd just quit. What did he mean, melt it all down? Does it have to do with this blob? *Clicks it.* Oh! What the? It changed shape!

Misa: *Clicks on ink blob.* Okay, that's kind of cool.

Near: So you can turn it into Bendy, Boris, Alice, and… is that the Ink Machine?

Misa: Oh, so this is what he meant about melting it all down. They must have used the ink to make these dolls.

Light: Okay, was there anything they didn't use the ink for?!

Matt: Okay, I gotta turn this ink into the Ink Machine… you all will see why soon enough.

 **The Alice Angel Jumpscare**

Misa: Okay, the door is open. *Goes into the room.* What's this?

Matsuda: "She's quite a gal!" Oh, is this Alice Angel's room?

Light: Why is there a room of Alice Angel stuff here? *Lights turn off.*

Mello: *Lights turn off.* Oh… what's going on?!

Near: Alice? You there?

 ***TV's turn on and the song starts playing.***

 **Alice Angel:** _ **I'm the cutest little angel, sent from above, and I know just how to swing. I got a bright little halo, and I'm filled with love… I'm Alice Angel! I'm the hit of the party, I'm the belle of the ball, I'm the toast of every town. Just one little dance, and I know you'll fall… I'm Alice Angel! I ain't no flapper, I'm a classy dish, and boy, can this girl sing. This gal can grant your every wish… I'm Alice Angel!**_

Light: She's quite a gal, is she? Yeah, I'm okay, I'd rather not be here anymore. Can we do that? Look, whatever you got going on there, I'm sure it's great. But I'm alright, you don't have to impress me. Okay, I'm just staring into this darkness now. Not sure what the hell is going on, but I don't seem to have much of a choice here. So, she's quite a gal, right? She seems to be a devil and an angel. Yeah, a good combination. *Alice pops up.* HEEEY! No! I'd rather not be a part of this anymore! What the hell happened to her?!

Misa: *Gasps.* Oh… god… Help. Me. Oh god… Where do I… Where do I stand, I can't see much. What am I supposed to do? What do I- *Gasps. Looks at booth and Alice pops up.* AAAHHHHH! Oh god! What do I do?! Oh. My. God! Is she going to appear in front of me? What's going on?!

Matt: Alice? *Looks at an Alice cutout.* DAMN! She got them personalities. Okay, Matt, we found a new GF. She's so cute! Alice, you are a babe! I don't care what anyone says! *Listens to the music and dances to it.* I'm Alice Angel! Oh, what now? Oh, is this her booth? Alice Angel? *Alice pops up.* OOOHHHHH! OH MY GOD!

Matsuda: Oh no! OH NO! Is there somewhere I can hide? Guys?! I'm in Alice Angel's room! Oh, I am so not gonna live! Oh, there… I-I don't… I don't know where to look, I don't think I should look straight ahead but I'm gonna. I'm gonna do it anyways! *Sings nervously.* Am I supposed to walk up there? Well I did it, so… I'm not gonna do it a-again?! Oh, here we go… here we go- *Alice pops up.* AAAHHHH! OH MY GOSH! AHH, WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?! GET ME OUTTA HERE! GUYS! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!

Mello: Uh… woah! Woah! Uh… excuse me? I didn't ask for any of this. Dude… what's going on? What am I… Wuah! She's quite a - *Alice pops up.* Ahhh, my god! Oh my… I'm dead! Alice Angel…

L: *Listens to the song.* Uh-huh… cool… *Alice pops up.* Yep, she's evil. We're dead.

Near: So many plushies, posters, and cutouts… so little time. *Listens to the song.* It's decent. At least they gave us some music with actual vocals. *Alice pops up.* See, even she agrees her dolls should have had halos!

 **Alice Angel: I see you there. A new fly in my endless web. Come along now. Let's see if you're worthy to walk with angels.**

Matsuda: No, you can't! You can't see me!

Light: Okay… Alice is gonna be a bitch this chapter. So that's how it's gonna be.

L: I knew it was too good to believe she was going to help us.

Misa: I don't like where this is going!

Mello: Okay, this path opened up. Let's see…

 **The Demon and The Angel**

Light: Alright, what's up ahead? Oh, what's this?!

Mello: Okay, this is new. "The Demon" and "The Angel."

Matsuda: So, we can choose a path! Does that mean we can get alternate endings?

Near: The question is, which path do you go to?

Matt: *Stares at the pathways.* Savage! *Heads down the Demon path.*

Light: So, I could either go down the path where Bendy might be waiting for me. Or I could go down the path where Alice is waiting for me… Considering what we saw back there, and the fact I've been able to avoid the demon up till now, I think I'll take my chances. *Heads down the Demon path.*

Misa: Maybe if I go down the angel path, she'll be nicer to me. *Goes down Angel path.*

Matsuda: I'm kind of scared of Alice, but I'm also scared of Bendy. I know Bendy wants to kill me ever since he came out of the machine, but Alice didn't kill me right away. So maybe she isn't a real enemy, and if I go on her side, she might be kind to me. *Goes down the Angel path.*

Mello: Oh no, I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to psych me out! You think that because I was scared of what I saw back there, I'd be skeptical about Alice, and will go down the demon path! You're trying to make it seem like I want to go there! But I'm taking the Angel route! *Goes down Angel path.* Haha! *Hears door close behind* What the?

L: I never trusted Alice to begin with and I've avoided Bendy this far, so I feel like I can take this path. *Goes down the Demon path. Hears closing and looks back to see the Angel path block.* Oh, so once you choose, you can't go to the other.

Near: *Heads down the Angel path, and then notices that the Demon one is blocked off.* Okay, so it looks like theMeatly is giving us alternate endings now. I'll give him this, he's really improving on more than one mechanic of the systems.

 **The Demon path**

Light: What the fuck is all this?!

L: Of course there's more ink-flooded rooms, because why not? Oh, another animation desk… with a Bendy plush.

Light: How is the ink just pooling down like this?! And why the hell has this ink only stayed in this particular room? Also, why is there a chair just floating there?! You'd think after three chapters, these people would put some realism in their game!

Matt: Oh, it's a tape recorder! That's our second one already!

L: *Clicks audio log and sees name.* Joey Drew? This is Joey's tape!

 **Joey Drew: There's nothing wrong with dreaming. Wishing for the impossible is just human nature. That's how I got started. Just a pencil and a dream.**

Matt: Oh god, it's Joey! Finally, after all this time we have a hint about him! Wait, that's his voice?! He sounds a lot older than I thought he would and yet Henry sounds pretty young? This can only mean one thing, Henry is a time traveler and he came back to his old workshop because he saw that there was something wrong with the future, so he went back to the past to try and destroy this evil plaguing this workshop that is Bendy! If that ain't canon, I'm gonna be pissed.

 **Joey Drew: We all want everything without even having to lift a finger. They say you just have to believe. Belief can make you succeed. Belief can make you rich. Belief can make you powerful.**

L: Yeah a lot of religions say that if you admit your sins, you will be forgiven for your crimes. Clearly terrorists and lawyers today would disagree on more than one of those statements.

 **Joey Drew: Why with enough belief, you can even cheat death itself. Now that… is a beautiful, and positively silly thought.**

Light: I dunno, if you have a Life Note on hand, you might cheat death once, but not twice.

Matt: I'm surprised no one has ever thought that theMeatly based Joey Drew personality with Light's! Especially with how much they have in common. Wanting to make a dream come ture, using nothing but a pencil and a dream, trying to cheat death and believing in yourself. I cannot be the only one who is making these connections!

L: So, it looks like this was Joey's area. I'm not sure if it's his sanctuary that Sammy mentioned last chapter or not, though. But from what I gathered in there, we got a bit of information about Joey. He seems to be a believer and thinks that belief is enough to get you by in life. He was also talking about cheating death, which might explain the wheelchair flashback, as well as the infirmary from chapter two. I also like how the path of the demon has a Joey tape. So this could actually mean that Joey became Bendy to try and give himself eternal life. So the Bendy that is chasing after us could very well be Joey himself.

 **The Angel path**

Misa: Oh, this is a nice hall… some Alice cutouts, some pictures, shelves… and a couch.

Matsuda: Oh! Another tape!

 **Susie Campbell: Everything feels like it's coming apart. When I walked into the recording booth today, Sammy was there with that… Allison.**

Mello: Oh, so Susie wasn't the only female worker there… well, the only voice actress, I should say.

 **Susie Campbell: Apparently, I didn't get the memo. Alice Angel will now be voiced by Miss Allison Pendle. A part of me died when he said that. There's gotta be a way to fix this!**

Misa: Don't you think you're overreacting, lady? It's just one part! You've said it yourself in the last chapter that you've voiced other characters. I get that this is the first character you've really liked, but that doesn't mean your career will end! You can still do voice acting, you could even ask Joey to make up another female character! I mean, my character has to be played out as a stereotypical blonde chick, and you don't see me complaining about it!

Matsuda: I feel bad for Susie, because she sounded so excited in the last chapter, now she sounds all sad and depressed. I mean, I would be to if I got something I worked really hard for only to have it taken from me by someone else.

Near: So, Susie was being replaced as the voice actress for Alice Angel, and they got a new lady, a new character to be Alice. So the question is, was the Alice we saw Susie, or was she Allision?

Mello: Well, at least we know why Alice is so upset. Susie, in all honesty, I can relate! I know what it's like to try your hardest to make it to the top and then get pushed back down by someone else. So, you know what? I hope that if we meet again, we get the chance to actually get to know each other better, and maybe we can help each other out a bit. We second placers have to stick together!

 **The third Bendy cutout jumpscare**

Matsuda: *Goes down the hallway.* Oh, there's another Miracle Station! Where's Boris? I miss Boris, guys. *Looks down foggy hallway.* I don't like that! I REALLY don't like that! I feel like there's going to be a jumpscare all of a sudden. Like these long corridors make me feel like I'm going to get chased so fast. *Opens door.* Don't you do it. Don't you do- *Bendy cutout appears.* OH! *Snickers.* Screw you, Bendy! Why do you keep doing this to me!

 **Henry: Boris! You scared me to death!**

Matsuda: Boris! My bro! How you doing?! I missed you, dude!

 **Henry: Don't suppose you found anything we can use to protect ourselves with?**

Misa: *Is hesitant to go through the door but opens it and walks slowly through.* Oh… god… *Bendy cutout appears.* AHHHH! Urgh… I thought we were done with those! Oh, Boris, thank god! Oh, you got a pipe! Do you got a pipe for me? You got a weapon?!

 **Henry: Boris! You scared me to death!**

Matt: *Goes through the door. Walks through and the Bendy cutout appears.* OOH! *Stays still for a moment and goes to meet up with Boris.*

 **Henry: Boris! You scared me to death!**

Matt: Boris! You F****** troll! *Puts a troll face on Boris.* Ah, geez.

Near: *Goes through the door and sees Bendy cutout appears.* Hi, yes, you've done that before. I was actually expecting that.

Light: *Enters through the door and Bendy cutout appears.* Ahh! You bitch! You f***... I thought I was rid of those things! I thought I was rid of those things for a while now. Boris! Was that your doing it all this time?!

L: *Walks through the door and sees Bendy cutout appear. Seems surprised then glares at screen.* Bendy?! *Looks back.* Bendy?! Alright, you little shit! Oh, Boris! Was that you? You asshole!

 **Henry: Boris! You scared me to death! Don't suppose you found anything we can use to protect ourselves with?**

L: *Takes pipe from Boris.*

 **Henry: This will do.**

Mello: *Goes through the door.* I'm just trying to figure out when I'll be using those Miracle Stations. *Bendy cutout appears.* AAAAAH! Bendy! *Sees Boris.*

 **Henry: Boris! You scared me to death! Don't suppose you found anything we can use to protect ourselves with?**

Mello: *Grags the pipe from Boris.* Gimme that! Was that you this whole time?! Bad wolf! Don't scare me like that again!

Matsuda: *Gets pipe from Boris.* Thank you. Thanks, Boris! F*** you, Bendy!

Light: *Opens door to another toy area.* Oh joy, more toys. And there's ink on the floor, that's always a good sign!

Mello: How many toys did this Shawn guy make a day? I've already seen three rooms with stuffed toys!

Misa: What's down here? Oh, nothing, just a dead end. Okay.

Matt: *Looks on shelf to see an Alice doll with her but facing him.* Why is this Alice doll in this position? She's bent over in a very provocative way! I can't show this on YouTube, I might get demonetized!

Near: Gotta make sure to save the game. *hits the save system.*

 **Henry: Looks like to open this, we're going to need to throw two levers at once. You get this one. I'll find the other.**

Matsuda: Okay, how are we going to do that?

Light: Oh, yeah, 'cause the last time we split up, everything went so well! After all, splitting up in a horror movie or game is always a good option!

Matsuda: Okay, Boris, I'll yell so you can flip the switch!

Near: I'm assuming we just gotta follow these wires and it will lead us to the other switch.

 **The meeting of the Butcher Gang**

Mello: *Follows wires.* Alright. I-I'm warming up to this place. You know, it-it's always *Piper appears.* AAAAHHHHHH! JESUS F****** CHRIST! What in the hell is that?! *Goes back to Boris.* Boris, don't be scared, dude! You're the big- you're the big man! *Looks back at Piper.* Oh my god, what are you?! You're an abomination! *Kills Piper.* Holy crap! Did you see poor Boris? He was so scared. Now I hate this place even more!

Matsuda: Hello? Just gotta make sure Bendy or Alice isn't nearby. Oh, a new poster! "The Butcher Gang." Okay, that seems coo- *Piper appears.* OH! OH MY GOSH! What the? No! No no no no no no no! *Goes back to Boris.* Boris! Boris, protect me! No! Boris! Boris! You're my guard wolf, kill it! Boris, kill! Sick him, Boris! Dude, what are you doing? Don't just hide! Alright, fine, I gotcha! *Attacks the Piper.* Oh, that's right! Get beaten on! You think I'm this bad with a pipe, you should see me with a gun! Get outta these halls! Oh, geez, he scared me. Are you dead? Woah… he just turned into ink and faded away. You okay, Boris? You good? Jesus, what's wrong with this place?! That wasn't pleasant at all! Looks like we'll have to be more careful now. Is anyone else gonna pop outta there? Should I be worried right now? I need to know these things? I will fight you!

Misa: "The Butcher Gang?" Oh, we got new characters! Well, fantastic! *Piper appears. Misa gasps deeply.* AHHH! WAAAAHHHH! BORIS! BOORIS! I'M STUCK! I'm stuck, I'm stuck! I'm pressing the wrong keys! Oh, great, he's hiding! He won't even help me! Do I hide?! What am I supposed to do? *Hits him a few times.* Don't worry, Boris, I'll protect you! Oh, he just disappeared. Thanks for your help, Boris! Really appreciate it!

Near: "The Butcher Gang." *Piper appears and jumps a bit. Snickers a bit as he attacks the Piper.* Get back here! That guy took a few hits, he's a feisty little thing.

Light: Oh, The Butcher Gang. That sounds lovely. Are they the enemies of Bendy? Will they help me defeat him? *Piper appears.* Oh F***! *Starts hitting Piper repeatedly.* Die! You messed with the wrong person! Die, you bastard! Okay…. That actually got me, I'm not gonna lie. I'll say this to theMeatly, he really knows how to introduce us to the characters!

Matt: Think I found the lever. Oh, that poster is really cool. The Butcher gang. That is really nice, alright let's just- *Piper appears.* AAHHHH! YOU F***! Oh my Jesus! What the hell is that thing?! Is that one of them?! Taste my ass! Actually, don't do that. Just… just die already! Why aren't you dying?! Oh… woah! That was a crazy turn of events there, sonny. I think I'm gonna die now….. Nope, still here. Alright, pull the lever, nothing better come out of that hole now!

L: "The Butcher Gang." Huh… *Piper appears and L jumps.* Ahh… my god! Okay, I'll leave you alone! Boris, what are you doing?! I didn't think I'd be the only one getting attacked! Where am I going? *Is in the toy room.* Can I beat him? I'll teach you! *Attacks Piper.* Alright, it just exploded… Not gonna question it. Take two! *Looks at Boris.* Now it's your turn to get scared!

Misa: We aren't even like ten minutes into this and there have been like five jumpscares already. *Pulls lever.* At least we can move on.

Mello: I just want to get this chapter over with because I am done with this crap!

Matsuda: Is there any more jumpscares through this door? Boris, protect me this time!

Light: Some help you were! *Glares at Boris.*

Near: Looks like we're in the mechanical part of the studio. Level K. That's not random at all.

Matt: More bathrooms! We got Bendy for the mens and… I'm assuming what's Alice for the women's…

Light: *Attempts to open the bathroom doors and fails.* Oh, look at that. More doors that I can't open. Reminds me of what I hate about this game.

L: Well I assume I couldn't even go into the ladies room to begin with, my character is a man.

Matt: Follow the wolfy.

Matsuda: Oh god, there are two Miracle Stations in this very room! Why are there so many of them?! How often will I have to hide?!

Mello: Oh, it's an elevator! This whole level was based around the mechanics, wasn't it?

L: Can we use this to go back up to the exit? *Goes in the elevator.*

Light: *Looks at buttons.* Why do some of these levels have letters and not numbers? This is a very poorly built system.

 **Alice Angel: You're so interesting… so different.**

Misa: Oh, geez, that actually scared me!

Matsuda: Hi…. I chose your path. Are you gonna be nice to me?

L: I have been told by many I am different.

 **Alice Angel: I have to say I'm an instant fan.**

Matt: Oh, pffft, please! I know I didn't get much time in the Death Note franchise, but that's why they love my character.

Light: Are you a fan of Light or Kira? Are you gonna start killing people because of me?

 **Alice Angel: Looks like you've got a date with an angel!**

Matsuda: Yeah, I choose you! I could have gone on a date with Bendy, but you really caught my interest. You know, when you nearly gave me a heart attack with your jumpscare.

Near: Oh, did you hear that, Boris? I got a date with Alice. I'm sure it will end badly.

 **Alice Angel: Come to me now. Level Nine. Just follow the screams.**

Misa: Oh, I get it. Like Cloud 9.

Mello: I don't know if I should even be listening to you in the first place! I'm pretty sure you're gonna kill me even if I took your path!

Light: I'm just getting a bunch of red flags at this point. Also, is it you that is controlling this elevator? Is that why I can't go to another floor?

Misa: Are we here? *Waits for elevator to stop.*

 **Alice Angel: Come on, step out of your cage. There's a whole twisted world out here.**

Mello: No! Really?! I would have never guessed that an abandoned studio with living ink creatures from a old show brought here through satanic rituals would have some twist to it!

L: So I'm assuming this is where Alice lives… There's her head and her hands hanging the sign, "She's quite a gal."

Light: *Looks at the sign.* Oh, yeah, that's not a red flag at all!

Misa: What are these things? Is this like a ticket booth and that over there is like a trash can?

Light: Okay, the door is opening. That's a good thing!

 **Finding all the dead Borises**

Misa: Boris! Boris! *Boris goes through the area.* Why are you running? Should I be running? Boris, don't run away from me! *Looks at Alice cutout.* Aww, she looks cute in this one. She's not cute now. Boris, why did you run - oh god! *Looks at Boris clones.* There are… There's dead Borises everywhere! Boris…? Are you okay? Are you having some identity crisis going on? Boris? Boris?! Boris! BORIS! Don't look! We're gonna get out of here! We've got to get out of here!

Light: *Goes through the corridor with Boris.* Okay, we're entering Alice Angel's area. I'm gonna die here… Wh-what?! *Looks at Boris clones. Is too stunned to say anything right away.* WHAT?! Are you cloning cartoons down here?! What the actually hell?! Are you seeing this?! There's a Boris there, one over there, I see one of those Butcherman there… What the hell?! *Looks over in distance.* Is that Bendy over there? Boris, what is this?! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!

L: *Goes through corridor with Boris ahead.* Boris, stop running. *Goes into the Boris clone room.* Oh… Oh no… It's like chapter one all over again. Boris, can I ask you some questions? I know you might be going through some things right now, but I need answers. *Looks at Boris, but the wolf says nothing.* Yeah, I don't know what to say either. There are a lot of Borises here...

Mello: *Goes through corridor with Boris ahead.* Boris! Dude! He just left me. *Enters room with Boris clones.* Oh… *Dramatic music plays in the background as everything is black and white.* Yo, do you guys see this? They're like failed experiments! Boris, tell me why are there like 15 of you down here, man! This is so creepy.

Near: *Goes through corridor with Boris ahead.* Why are you running? What's the rush? Come back here, Boris. *Goes to Boris clone room.* He's looking at himself. There's a bunch of him in here. You okay, Boris? We're not gonna talk, you're not gonna react to this at all.

Matt: Wait, Boris… why are you- why are you running? *Goes through corridor.* Boris, stop running off like this! I'm a lone warrior here! Hey, I- *Looks at Boris clone.* Oh my good lord! We've just… come along to a realization here. Oh my god, no~, Boris… I feel so bad for that dude. Only to find out that all you are is a clone. That's just… Oh my god, look at them all! I see the copy and paste that's been happening! But then again, time constraints, I do understand. I'm super sorry about this, Boris, Jesus! No one must see this! Unless you're getting the hots for it. In which, you know what? I-I'm not touching that one!

Matsuda: Hey! You come back here! She's my date Boris, not yours! *Goes down corridor to follow Boris.* What are you doing? Aww, she's cute! She frickin' adorable! Boris! Oh! *Looks at Boris clones.* Nevermind, Boris, you can have her! I'm not that interested. *Back away slowly.* S-she's not that hot! *Goes back to Boris.* Boris! Wha - why are there two of you? *Accidentally goes onto the corpse Boris table.* Oh, how did I…? How did I get up here Boris? Are you as confused as I am?! I think I found a lag! Hahah…. *Looks out into the rest of the room.* There is a lot more than two of you, Boris. Why didn't you tell me you had so many brothers? *Gase back down to live Boris.* Don't worry, I won't let that happen to you! I dunno… what exactly happen here, but I won't let anything happen to my main man, Boris!

 **Alice Angel: Look around. It took so many of them to make me so beautiful.**

Matsuda: You did this!?

Light: Just keep walking. Walk on this convenient pathway through the ink and the dead Boris clones.

 **Alice Angel: Anything less than perfect was left behind.**

Misa: I think you should have used a bit more on these guys if it took you more than 15 of them just to get you where you are now.

Mello: Lady, you're messed up.

Near: And there's an Alice head in the ink… that's a good sign!

 **Alice Angel: I had to do it. She made me.**

L: She? So it wasn't Joey that made you do it?

Matt: So, wait. Was she the one that killed the Boris upstairs, or was that Joey?

Misa: Here's another tape recorder.

Light: They're spilling these tape recorders out like candy at this point.

 **Susie Campbell: Who would have thought? Me having lunch with Joey Drew! Apparently times are tougher than I thought. For a moment there, I thought I'd be stuck with the check. But I gotta say. He wasn't at all what I expected. Quite the charmer. He even called me Alice. I liked it.**

L: So it looks like Joey and Susie were in some relationship at one point. So maybe she found out what he was doing and wanted to be part of it.

Near: So, this tape must have been before she was fired. I guess Joey only uses them once and then moves onto the next woman to get something from them. Like Light!

Matt: Okay, so I guess Susie is trying to become Alice to impress Joey? Is that what's going on?

Light: Oh joy, more mechanical doors opening at a slow and creepy pace! I'm liking this chapter more and more!

Misa: She's gonna kill me! As soon as we see her, she'll kill me! *Goes down pathway and sees Alice.* Yep, she's torturing someone! I'm next!

Mello: I really do not want to go there! But I have no choice!

L: She's torturing one of the Butcher gang members! Well, to be fair, that one did try to kill me, so I don't know how I feel about this.

Matsuda: She is electrocuting it?! Where is she getting all this power?! *Alice stops her torture.* Oh! What?

 **Alice Angel: Hm. Now we come to the question…**

Matsuda: Which is?

 **Alice Angel: Do I kill you? ...Do I tear you apart to my heart's delight?**

Light: Or I could walk away and we can forget about this whole ordeal and do what it is we were doing before.

 **Alice Angel: The choices of the beautiful are unbearable. How's a girl to choose? *Laughs.***

Near: This sounds like some female first world problems.

Matt: I could give you some other options if that will help!

 **Alice Angel: Take this little freak for instance! He crawled in here… trailing his tainted ink to my door!**

L: I dunno, he seems alright to me. He seems like he's just been electrocuted though.

Light: Aren't you all made of the same ink? How can you consider it tainted?

 **Alice Angel: It could have touched me! It could have pulled me back!**

Misa: Pulled you back where? The Ink Machine?

 **Alice Angel: Do you know what it's like? Living in the dark puddles?**

Mello: No, but I'm assuming you're going to tell me.

 **Alice Angel: It's a buzzing, screaming well of voices! Bits of your mind, swimming… like… like fish in a bowl!**

Matt: Wait, are you talking about the ink or the Shadow Realm from Yu-Gi-Oh!?

L: So, if we get caught, that's what will happen to us?

Matt: I like how she's actually having some movements this time as she's talking. Unlike Sammy from chapter two, she's really having some more actions in her words, so it looks more like a cut scene.

 **Alice Angel: The first time I was born from its' inky womb, I was wiggling, pussing, shapeless slug!**

Matsuda: First time?

Mello: So, you were a searcher before?

Light: That does sound unsettling.

 **Alice Angel: The second time… well… It made me an angel!**

Mello: Lady, you're anything but that!

Light: You know, you might wanna try being born again. I don't think you came out right. Third time's the charm, you know!

 **Alice Angel: I will not let the demon touch me again.**

Matsuda: What demon?

Misa: Are you talking about Bendy?

 **Alice Angel: I'm so close now. So… almost perfect.**

L: What is it with women and wanting to be perfect in their appearance? Well, then again it was the 20's and 30's. Society was different then.

Near: *Looks at Alice.* I think you still got a long ways to go in your appearance.

 **Alice Angel: Yes, I will spare you. For now. Better yet…**

Matsuda: You'll spare me?! I knew I chose the right path! Oh wait, for now? What will you do later?

 **Alice Angel: I'll even let you ascend and leave this place. If you will do a few eensey weensey little favors for me first.**

Matt: Seriously?! You'll help us?! Oh, thank you!

Light: Lady, I'm so desperate to get out of here, I don't care what you want me to do, I'll do pretty much anything. Well, almost anything, I have standards.

Near: What are we going to have to do for you?

 **Alice Angel: Return to the lift my little errand boy. We have work to do! *Slams a button and window gets barred.***

Mello: "Do the angel's bidding." Why do I have a feeling that even after we help her, she won't let us go?

Matsuda: Okay, I'm gonna go now! You just keep doing what you were doing with that cartoon! I just wanna get out of here.

Light: Alright, looks like this chapter is going to be us gathering stuff for this crazy bitch.

Near: Boris is gone, I don't see him. He probably went back to the lift.

Misa: Boris? Are you still in this room? Boris?! Where did you go?! Please tell me he went back to the lift.

L: Alright, we're out of there. *Gateway close.* Huh?

 **Alice Angel: My machines are hungry. Gather me some spare parts!**

Mello: Did you really have to bring that board down to tell me?

Matsuda: "Take the wrench?" *Looks at the ticket booth.* Oh!

Misa: Cool! We get new weapons!

L: So, we've got to find gear boxes on level K. I'm pretty sure I know what they look like.

Light: Alright, going back to level K. K as in you've got to be kidding me!

Near: Oh, I overlooked this tape here.

Matt: What does this tape say?

 **Thomas Connor: These blasted elevators… sometimes they open… sometimes they don't… sometimes they come… sometimes they keep on going to hell and back. I keep telling these people, if Mister Joey Drew keeps cutting corners like this, someone's sure to end up falling to their death. And it sure ain't gonna be me. I'm taking the stairs.**

Matt: Oh, we're just getting new characters left and right.

Mello: Oh, I get it. This guy is warning us about the elevator so we should probably take the stairs. I'm assuming the stairs are behind this door next to the elevator? *Goes through door.* There we go! I'll probably only need the elevator when it's necessary.

Light: Why do I have a feeling that this guy is foreshadowing my fate with the elevator?

 **Alice Angel: There are so few rules to our world now. So little truths.**

Mello: I think we've already established this. *Jumps at the sight of a searcher.* Get off!

 **Alice Angel: But there is one rule we all know and respect down here.**

Matt: What's that?

 **Alice Angel: Beware the Ink Demon.**

Near: So she is talking about Bendy.

L: I'm starting to believe no one at this point can take on Bendy head on.

 **Alice Angel: Stay out in the open for too long and he will find you. For if you see him, you'd better hide. If you don't, well, I enjoyed our date.**

Light: This isn't even a date. I'm just doing errands for you! I don't know about you, but where I come from, this is not considered an actual date!

 **Alice Angel: Now, let us begin our work.**

Light: Our work?! I'm doing most of the stuff here, you're just telling me what to do and supplying me with the weapons.

Misa: *Is riding in the elevator.* Okay, should be at the level soon. *Looks at Boris.* Don't worry, Boris, I can handle everything from here on out. You've done your fair share of work this chapter, I can handle some fetch quest. Just hold down the elevator.

Mello: Am I at Level K yet? I think level K was the top floor, so just keep going until there's no other way down or up. I'm taking the stairs because I don't trust that elevator!

L: Alright, let's go hunting.

Near: *Finds one across the elevator.* Is that one? *Sees it glows, clicks it and grabs a gear.*

 **Henry: One down.**

Near: Alright, that's one.

Matsuda: *Finds one across the elevator. Goes to it and gets a gear.* Okay, so they look like that. And they should only be on this level. *Goes up stairs and sees another one next to the bathroom door.* Oh, two in a row! Sweet!

Misa: *Gets one from next to the bathroom door.* Okay, I think I know what I'm doing.

L: Alright, I got one. So I need four more.

Matt: I don't see any more here, so let's keep going… *Goes upstairs and sees ink disappearing in the wall.* Woah, what the?!

Light: *Sees ink disappear on the wall.* Was that Bendy?! So he does have some reign here!

Mello: *Goes through corridor and gets jumped by Piper.* Ahh! Die, you bastard! *Kills Piper and sees a gear.*

Matsuda: *Kills Piper and gets a gear.* Thank you!

Light: *Kills Piper and gets a gear.* Okay, one down.

Near: *Goes to the toy room.* Let's check in here. There might be some in here. *Looks on the wall.* Here we go! Okay, that's two.

Matsuda: Oh god, I'm being super vigilant. I know Bendy is probably gonna chase me, so I gotta make sure I keep my eyes open for him. Alright, I got three gears. How many do I need? *Looks at menu.* Five, okay just gotta find two more.

L: We're making good progress. I just need three more at this point.

Misa: Oh! Another one! *Goes to box and opens it, but finds it empty.* Of course!

Matt: *Finds a Gearbox but it's empty.* Really? You're going to troll me like that?

Mello: *Find an empty gearbox.* Well, I guess I should have expected one of them to be empty. It's fine, I just need one more and I'll be done.

Light: Where the hell is this last gearbox? I've already looked through most of this area!

Near: *Finds a gearbox on the wall with the Butcher gang poster.* Is this the final one?

Misa: *Finds the last one on the wall with the Butcher gang poster.* I found the last one! That one was kind of tricky!

Matsuda: *Gets last Gear.* There we go!

 **Alice Angel: Ah, that should be plenty. Return them to me. Oh, and try not to die on the way back.**

Light: What do you think I've been doing all this time?!

Mello: You know, maybe you should have done this yourself. Seeing as you've had the time!

Misa: Alright, let's get out of here before Bendy shows up. Thanks for holding the elevator for me, Boris. You're a good wolf, I'm glad I gave you that bone!

L: *Goes into the elevator.* Now we go down.

 **Alice Angel: Sammy said I had talent. He was always a good liar. Still, he was once a very handsome man.**

Mello: Sammy? Why are you talking about him? I thought he was dead!

Light: And he was crazy. And now he's dead!

Misa: I don't really know what Sammy looked liked before chapter two, so it's hard for me to picture him being handsome. I'll just look at fan art later to help give me an image.

L: Could it be possible that you were the reason Joey fired you because you were cheating on him with Sammy? Because that's what it sounds like to me.

Matsuda: *Is back at level 9 and heads over to the door.* Alright, how do I give you the gears? *Looks at glowing box.* Oh, over there!

Matt: There you go, five gears for my lady! *Puts the gears in box.*

Near: *Puts gears in box.* She took the weapon, too. Not even gonna give me that?

 **Alice Angel: Have you seen them? The swollen ones! They're just stuffed full of extra thick ink. It makes me sick! And yet… it's the perfect thing for keeping myself together.**

Light: Okay, do you want the ink or not? You're sending me mixed signals here!

 **Alice Angel: If you're going to catch them, you're going to have to learn to move quietly. Come back to my door. I'll have something that you'll need.**

Near: What will you give us this time?

Matt: A syringe?

Mello: *Takes syringe and uses it to hit the air.* Seriously? A needle?! How the hell am I supposed to kill anything with this!? This has got to be the worse weapon you've given me!

Light: Oh yeah, I'm sure this is going to protect me from those searchers and strange creatures! While I'm at it, how about I poke this needle in Bendy?!

Matsuda: Okay, where do I need to go? *Opens menu and looks at objective.* Level eleven. Okay, if I recall that should be below level K. So let's go hunting! *Goes in elevator.*

Misa: *Takes elevator and reaches level 11.* Alright, we're here. I don't recall seeing any swollen searchers though. *Sees a weeping searcher in the corner of the floor.* Wait, is that one? *Sneaks up and uses weapon to kill it. Takes the extra ink.* Oh! I got one!

Mello: *Sneaks up on Swollen Searcher next to the Little Miracles station in the river of ink and takes the ink.* Okay, so they look like that. And they should only be on this floor. How many do I need? Four? Yeah, four!

Light: *Finds a Swollen Searcher and heads towards it. Swollen searcher goes through the boards.* Dammit! Nearly had it!

Matsuda: Geez, these guys are slippery! No matter how quiet I sneak up on them they just somehow slip away from me! I only got one and I'm progressing very slowly!

L: Alright, I got two. So we need two more.

Matsuda: *Looks down hallway with ink-flooded floor.* I don't wanna go down there! I know that whenever there is an ink-covered area, Bendy's going to appear or there's something waiting for me. *Goes in.* I hate this.

Matt: Oh… please don't let anything come out of the ink! *Walks through flooded hall.*

Misa: We're fine, we're fine, we're - *Sees a flash around the corner.* What the heck?!

Mello: *Sees flashing light around corner.* What the hell is that?! *Turns around corner and freezes.* What?!

Near: These monsters just keep getting weirder and weirder.

Light: Okay am I the only one who thought that looked like a xenomorph from the Alien movies?

Matt: Are they going Alien Isolation on us now?! Meatly, I didn't give you enough credit!

L: Was that Sammy? Did he get an upgrade?

Misa: *Looks through the glass and examines the monster. *Does it have a projector on its head?

Light: I really don't like where this is going.

Matsuda: We're going to be seeing that thing again! Oh god, am I going to have to run from that and Bendy now?!

Matt: *Looks at audio log on barrel.* Oh! More story!

 **Wally Franks: I don't get it. Everyone's walking around here like grandma just died. Nothing but angry faces everywhere. These people gotta lighten up. I mean hello! You make cartoons! Your job is to make people laugh. I'm telling ya, if these people don't start cracking a smile now and then, I'm outta here.**

Light: Why do I have a feeling that this guy is playing a bigger role in this game than he's letting on?

Mello: So, was Wally the only other worker that left besides us? Maybe he'll come back to the workshop at the end of chapter five and save us!

Matt: I for some reason have this speculation that Wally is actually the mastermind behind this whole Ink Machine and he's going to just show up at the end of chapter four and act like our friend, then in chapter five he reveals he's the villain all this time! I could be wrong, but I would totally love to see that ending!

L: So far, all Wally has done for us was give us background on the story. From this tape, it seems everyone who was working here was miserable. But based on the other audio tapes of the other workers, we could have established that without his help.

Misa: Please don't be in here… *Goes through the door and into the room.* Okay, he's not here. Ah, the last swollen one!

Near: Found the last one. *Goes up to it and kills it, then takes the ink.*

 **Alice Angel: How sickening! Makes my skin crawl! But the task is done. Bring me back my equipment, please.**

Matsuda: Alright, but only because you said please.

Light: I don't know why you're complaining. I'm the one that has to do the sneaking and killing!

Misa: Don't come out, Bendy. *Goes through the ink-filled hallway.*

Matt: *Goes through the ink filled hallway and into the Little Miracles Station.* I'm just gonna wait here for a bit. Because I don't want to die, not even once! Three minutes should be enough.

Mello: Okay, the elevator isn't there and I don't want to wait, so stairs, here I come!

Matsuda: *Presses the button and waits for the elevator.* Okay, Boris, anytime you wanna come down here? *Looks over at Bendy statue and at the Bendy plushies.* Oh, hello! *Clicks on them and they squeak.* Okay, don't do that. You might summon your dad. *Looks around and starts to get nervous.* Boris, you here yet?

L: *Elevator comes down.* I'm starting to think I'll be better off taking the stairs. But then again Bendy can't get me in the elevator. So, I'm playing devil's advocate here.

 **Alice Angel: There was a time people knew my name. "It's Alice Angel", they'd say. Feels like so long ago. But those days can come back. Dreams come true, Susie. Dreams come true.**

Light: Unless you have enough money and the production to make your own spin-off, I don't think anyone is going to know who you are anytime soon.

Matt: Yeah, not ever dreams can come true with just ink and some gears. Trust me, I know from experience.

Misa: *Heads through level 9." Okay, we gotta at least be halfway done by now.

Mello: Here's your ink! Now can you let me go? *Puts ink in the box."

 **Alice Angel: I'll make this simple. Look for valve panels. Turn the little wheels. Then bring me their power cores. Please don't make me regret sparing you. I can always change my mind.**

Light: Okay, how many more things are we going to have to do for you?! This is like the third thing!

L: What tool will you give us this time?

Mello: A plunger… Yeah, this will be an efficient weapon!

Matsuda: Okay… what do I need? *Looks at menu.* "Collect five valve cores. Solve the ink tubes on level P." Okay, so we have to go to level P.

Misa: We're using a plunger on level P. This should be as exciting as they are making it out to be.

Near: How much stuff can one woman need to finish up half of her face?

Matt: *Goes into the elevator.* Alright, chapter should be ending soon, I would assume. And we're still alive!

Misa: Alright, here we are. *Arrives at level P.* So, I just got to get five cores… Where are they?

Mello: *Goes through door and goes into level P.* Here we are… *Looks at wall.* "I don't want to work here anymore." Geez, these messages just keep getting creepier and creepier!

Light: Alright, what's on this level? *Looks at the messages.* "I don't want to work here anymore." Those were probably their last words too. "He will set us free." Didn't we see that one in chapter two? Was Sammy here as well?

Near: Alright, I'm looking for valves… Hmm? *Clicks on the wheels of the valves.* Okay, this must be it, then.

Misa: *Turns the wheels.* Oh, it's a puzzle! How do I solve it?

Matsuda: Am I supposed to get all the ink up? *Fills all the tubes.* Okay that didn't work. What about lowering them? *Empties the tubes.* What am I supposed to do?!

Matt: *Sets the tubes to have ink halfway. The panel opens.* Oh god, that took ages! Okay, I got one valve core. So I need to get all the tubes to have the ink at that black dot.

Mello: *Grabs a valve core.* Okay, that's one. *Looks around and sees a room with a dead Piper on the table.* What the hell?! Is that a dead Butcher Gang member? Oh, I gotta see this! *Goes into the room but the corpse is gone.* What the?! Where did it go?! I swear I saw something in here!

Light: Okay, got two. Just three more to go.

Misa: Where are the other four? *Gets attacked by a Butcher Gang member.* Ah! *Beats the monster until it dies.* Geez, why are there so many of you? Wait, what's that? *Gets valve core.* Oh, he had one!

L: Why are these cartoons holding gears and valve cores? *Gets a valve core from an enemy he defeated.* What are they going to do with them?

Near: *Gets third valve core.* Making progress. I must say, I really like this game. Matt is the gamer in the Death Note series, but I believe I can hold my own on here. Maybe I'll play some more video games with him after this. I hear he's going to playing a game called "Little Nightmares" soon.

Misa: *Is in the room trying to get the fourth valve core. Hears some beating.* What's that noise?

Mello: What the frick am I hearing?! *Looks around.* Why are there veins on the walls! *Looks over and sees Bendy.* Oh god!

Matt: Oh, nope! Nope! *Heads over to the Little Miracles station and hides.* Okay, made it.

Matsuda: *Watches through Miracle Station.* Please don't see me, please don't see me! Oh god, there he is! He's so scary!

L: Ah, so that's what Bendy looks like. At least they're giving us a good view of him now.

Light: I mean, he's creepy. I wouldn't say he's scary! The smile is the only feature I can consider disturbing.

Misa: Is he gone? *Watches him disappear. Goes out of the station and looks around.*

Mello: Did he just… Did he just go through the wall?! What the hell?!

Near: Well… that was anti-climatic…

Misa: I'm just getting the other valve cores and getting out of here! I hope we get done with this chapter soon. I don't wanna go through that again!

Light: How the hell did he not see me?! Is he blind or something? I mean, if he saw me go into the box, he didn't come after me!

Matsuda: Okay, last one. *Gets valve core.*

Matt: *Gets valve core.* There we go!

 **Alice Angel: You're quite the efficient little errand boy, aren't you?**

Matsuda: Oh, why thank you! I think she's starting to warm up to me! Maybe she will spare me!

Misa: She seems to be getting nicer with every chore we do. Hopefully that's a good sign?

Mello: Alright, let's take the elevator this time because I am not going down those stairs! I know Bendy will be waiting for me.

Light: Boris, how come I'm doing all the work and you're just here in this elevator?! *Goes into the elevator.*

L: *Goes in elevator.* This has got to be the last thing she wants us to do.

 **Alice Angel: Once upon a time, there was an angel. And she was beautiful. And loved by all. She was perfect. No matter what Joey says.**

Light: Yeah, sad story. I really feel your pain. *Rolls eyes.*

Matt: Hey, it's not what's on the outside, but on the inside that counts! And if Joey can't see that, you didn't deserve him!

Mello: Maybe you would have been better off if you worked at Disney. I mean, they're pretty successful these days. I could see you being a princess… A psycho princess…

Matsuda: Don't worry, Boris, we should be getting out of here soon.

Near: *Goes to dropbox and places the valves in the box.* The task is done.

 **Alice Angel: You see those grinning demons? Let's remove them, shall we? I've got just the tool to make this even more enjoyable.**

Light: Of COURSE there's more!

Matsuda: What are you giving me this time?

Mello: *Grabs axe.* Woah, we get the axe back!

Misa: I missed the axe! I'm glad we get it back!

Near: Grinning demons? *Looks at menu.* "Destroy all Bendy cutouts. Visit level K and Heavenly toys. Beware the ink demon. 15 cutouts." Okay, this task is just meaningless at this point.

Light: Are you serious?! 15?! I had to only get like five or four things at once! Why the hell did we go to 15 all of a sudden?! Why do you want me to destroy all these cutouts?! Your purpose is as stable as the OJ Simpson case! I'm sorry, but I had to use an example!

L: I have a feeling that Bendy is not going to like us destroying his cutouts. Alice is setting us up!

Matt: Okay, before I do that, there's something I have to do! *Goes to the boarded up room.*

Light: Alright, let's save and get this over with. *Looks at door.* Wait a minute…

Mello: Can I use this axe to cut down this door?

L: There;'s this boarded up door on this level, so maybe there's a secret? *Chops down wood.*

Near: Oh, we can go in! *Enters the room.* And there's an audio tape.

Light: Who is it this time? *Clicks on tape.* Grant Cohen?

 **Grant Cohen: They say the real problem with Mr. Drew is that he never actually tells us little people anything. Oh sure, according to him there's always big stuff coming, adventure and fame and the like. But I'm the guy, see, who has to make sure our budget don't go all out of whack just cause genius upstairs went out and got himself another idea. Speaking of which, and this is top secret, apparently Mr. Drew has another large project in mind now… and it ain't gonna be cheap.**

Near: Okay, so this guy must be in charge of the budget and the income this studio gets. I guess he didn't do a good job of it if this was the fate of the studio.

L: I'm pretty sure this Grant guy is talking about the Ink Machine. So, that must have been what really caused the hole in the budget.

Light: I think your boss being greedy was the least of your concerns. I'd rather have a greedy boss than a crazy one that brings cartoons to life and ends up sacrificing his employees. I'm pretty sure you're dead at this point… or maybe you made it out? I dunno.

Mello: So there were some people in this studio that didn't know what Joey was really up to. Or at least, at first.

Matt: Okay, you guys may not know this. But the dude who is Grant, he's actually Will from DAGames. The same people that made the Build Our Machine song from chapter two in Sammy's office. I know it doesn't sound like him, but trust me, it is! Look at the credits of this chapter if you don't believe me! I really like how theMeatly is getting all these YouTubers involved in this! Good for you, Meatly!

Mello: *Goes up the stairs.* Okay, so this Grant guy is probably talking about the Ink Machine. He probably didn't know what it was at the time. And I'm not sure what happened to him. He might come up in a later chapter. Then again, he could only be a one-time character. *Sees the walls becoming ink again.* Oh shit! Where's the miracle station!? *Runs down the stairs and sees Bendy.* Oh SHIT! *Runs up the stairs and gets into the Station and watches Bendy.* Okay, I probably should have took the elevator. You think by now I would learn to play it safe, but that's just my character. *Sees Bendy walking up the stairs.* Oh god, from this angle, he looks creepy! I like how he's just walking up the stairs like he's casually just minding his own business… business to kill. I'm just gonna stay here until it's all clear…

Matsuda: Alright, we're at level K. Now the hunting begins!

Misa: *Gets a Bendy cutout next to the elevator.* Got one!

Near: *Gets a Bendy cutout next to elevator.* That's one way to take out your frustration on someone or something you hate.

L: Okay, there's a few cutouts in this toy room. At least they're grouped together most of the time, so it's easy to destroy them. *Cuts down three Bendys in the toy room.*

Matt: *Cuts down the Bendy cutouts in the toy room.* I'm keeping my eyes open because I know that Bendy will be coming for my ass if I cut down these cutouts!

Matsuda: *Cuts the Bendy outside the toy room door.* F*** you, Bendy! That was for that cutout jumpscare!

Light: *Destroys three more Bendy cutouts from the Demon path room all the way back to Alice's room.* Come on, I should at least be halfway done at this point.

Misa: I don't see any in the angel's room. Then again, they're probably wouldn't be anyways…

Mello: Wait! The Heavenly toys! There were a bunch of them there!

Matsuda: Okay, it said Level K and Heavenly Toys… Oh! The place where we saw those giant Bendy and Boris plush!

Near: *Goes to Heavenly Toys.* There's eight here. So these are the last ones.

Light: I'm starting to enjoy this a bit because I'm taking as much of my frustration on the developers for making this useless task!

Misa: One… two… three… four…

L: That's five and six… seven…

Matt: Last one! *Kills last Bendy cutout!*

 **Alice Angel: Ah, now that was fun!**

Matsuda: Yes, it actually was!

 **Alice Angel: Oh! But I forgot to mention…**

Matsuda: What?

 **Alice Angel: ...he hates it when I do that. I would hide if I were you.**

Matsuda: ….What?!

Light: I knew you set me up, you bitch!

Misa: I knew it! I knew it!

Matt: Hide! Hide! Hide! *Goes into little miracles station and watches Bendy appears in the Heavenly Toys.* There he is! No matter what, I cannot die! Not here! Not now!

Misa: Oh god, oh god, oh god! I see the ink! *Hides in station in the Heavenly Toys. Sees Bendy.* Please go away!

Mello: Okay, I don't see him. I'm risking it! *Heads out.* Run! Run! Don't look back!

Light: I'm saving at every punch in I can find!

Mello: *Goes down the hall and hears his heartbeat in the game. Sees the ink trails.* Oh shit! *Hides in Miracle Station. And watches Bendy go by.* Can I do one mission without him coming for my ass?!

Light: *Goes back to the lift and turns the corner to see Bendy on the floor.* Of course! *Runs away from Bendy.* I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! *Gets killed by Bendy.* I hate this game! *Respawns at a Bendy statue.* Oh, that's what those things are for.

Near: *Goes into the elevator and heads down to level 9.* Okay, we were able to dodge Bendy. For once, my small size and all of those years of being shoved into confined spaces by Mello actually paid off.

L: This better be the last thing you want from us.

Misa: Please, let this chapter be over. What more could you want us to do?!

Light: *Heads back to the dropbox.* There, I cut all those Bendys and died for you. Now will you let me go?

Mello: Can I at least keep the axe? *Gives axe back.* Screw you, too!

 **Alice Angel: The disgusting wretches have wandered my halls, have gone unchecked! They're trying to drag me back to the darkness!**

Matsuda: Is Bendy here now?!

Misa: Where?! Where?!

 **Alice Angel: Don't let them take your angel! Purge them one by one! Smash them into puddles! Kill them!**

Mello: Woah! Lady! Calm down!

Light: I'm not doing shit for you anymore! You set me up!

Misa: Where?! Where?! *Hears banging and noises.* WHERE?! WHERE?!

Near: Why don't you just lower that board?

Matsuda: Oh god, is this gonna be like chapter two where we have to fight off a bunch of searchers?!

L: *Sees Searchers coming towards him.* Here we go again…

Matt: You are not gonna kill me! I've worked hard to get this far without dying, and I am not going to let these lowlives take that from me!

Misa: Oh god, we have to fight Searchers and the Butcher Gang?! How is that fair?!

Mello: Why am I fighting them with a pipe?! Give me back my axe and I can defend you better!

Light: Die! All of you! *Kills a Searcher and a Fisher.* This would be a lot easier if I had the Death Note!

Mello: Where are these guys coming from?! The Searchers, I understand, but where did the Butcher Gang come from?!

Matsuda: Oh no, they're sending in a second wave! How many Butcher Gang members and Searchers are there?!

Matt: Stop! Stop! I'm gonna die! *Keeps hitting the monsters.* No, I'm not gonna die! I'm amazing!

L: And kill this one! *Kills the last Searcher.*

Misa: Is that it? Is there anymore?

Mello: Okay… Thank god it's over!

 **Alice Angel: So quiet. Like a welcoming grave. I like the silence, don't you?**

Light: Oh, yeah, I love to hear the sound of bliss after I kill off my enemies! Really helps me feel like I accomplished something!

Matsuda: Is it just me, or did it get creepy all of a sudden?

L: Go back to Alice? What else could she want from us now?

 **Alice Angel: I hate leaving work unfinished! Fortunately, I have you to pick up the pieces.**

Light: You STILL want us to do stuff for you?! After everything you put us through?!

Mello: What could you possibly want this time?!

 **Alice Angel: But you'll have to go even deeper. Down, down, down into the abyss. Take the lift down. Say hello to an old friend.**

Misa: Wait, are we going to that level 14?

Near: Old friend? Do you mean Joey?

Mello: I do not like this!

 **Alice Angel: Sending you a little present. A little firepower. Take good care of it. It belonged to someone very special.**

 ***"Acquiring" The Tommy Gun***

Mello: What is it? *Sees the Tommy Gun.* I get a gun?! Holy shit! They added an actual gun in this! Okay, this chapter just got 50% better! *Tries to grab it but turns to ink.*

 **Alice Angel: Oops. I forgot. It's a little hard to get a hold of. Oh well. Better luck next time.**

Mello: Are you freaking serious?!

Matsuda: Oh! Yay! Give me something awesome! What'cha got for me this time? *Sees Tommy Gun. Makes a shocked face, look back at camera then back at screen.* I get a tommy gun?! Nevermind I'm totally cool with dating you! This is awesome! *Gun turns to ink.*

 **Alice Angel: Oops. I forgot. It's a little hard to get a hold of. Oh well. Better luck next time.**

Matsuda: I'm leaving. You can pay for the check yourself. I'm leaving. I am out of here! *Impression of Wally.* I'm outta here! This is the worst date I've ever been on! I wish that was true…

Light: Take care of it? Take care of what? *sees Tommy gun.* What?! What?! *Goes and grabs Tommy Gun but it turns to ink.*

 **Alice Angel: Oops. I forgot. It's a little hard to get a hold of. Oh well. Better luck next time.**

Light: *Lets that sink in for a moment.* You can go drown in a puddle of tainted ink after this for all I care!

Misa: Oh yeah? *Goes and sees Tommy gun. Laughs.* What?

 **Alice Angel: Oops. I forgot. It's a little hard to get a hold of. Oh well. Better luck next time.**

Misa: Wait what?

Near: Is it what I think it is? *Sees Tommy Gun.* Oh, we get a Tommy gun! That's a cool feature. *Tries to get it but gun turns to ink.*

 **Alice Angel: Oops. I forgot. It's a little hard to get a hold of. Oh well. Better luck next time.**

Near: This whole chapter is just one big troll after the next.

L: Is it a gun? *Sees the gun.* Oh, it's a Tommy Gun! *Gets it but turns it ink.*

 **Alice Angel: Oops. I forgot. It's a little hard to get a hold of. Oh well. Better luck next time.**

L: Oh yeah, that was real funny. You're a real comedian.

Matt: Haha! My Tommy Gun! *Gets Tommy Gun and starts firing the bullets.* I bet the others didn't even know you could actually get it! Okay, so for those of you who want this gun in chapter three, you have to do three things. First, you have to go to the toy factory and turn that blob next to Shawn Flynn's recording into the Ink Machine. Then you have to go down the Demon path, and you can not die during the game! Not even once! If you can do all of that, then you can get this bad boy!

Mello: Okay, what are we doing? *Looks at menu.* Collect ink heart. What?!

Misa: Are we going to do a heart transplant?

Light: Gee, I wonder what level we have to go to for us to get these ink hearts. Maybe it's the only button that is glowing!

Matt: So 14 was the one we couldn't go before. I wonder if they're going to change that in the later developments? Then again we only go to one floor at a time to gather certain objects so I guess it would be pointless.

Misa: I'm scared. We're gonna see either Bendy down there or that strange projection creature! I just know it!

Near: This has to be the last thing. I'm done with this chapter as is.

Mello: *Reaches level 14* Alright, we're here. *Sees Striker corpse.* Ah! Oh, I thought it was gonna come get me. Is it dead? *Looks over.* Yeah, it's dead.

Light: What's in its hand? *Grabs Ink heart.* Well okay then…

L: *Grabs ink heart.* Okay, so the hearts look like that.

Misa: Oh, they look like actual hearts! So Alice uses these hearts and puts them in herself to make herself more like a cartoon?... Seems legit?

Matsuda: I don't how these hearts are gonna make that lady more like Alice, but if I've learned anything from playing this game it's that you don't question anything.

L: Okay, the other four should be down there then.

Matt: Bendy gonna come for my ass. But you know what, let him! For i have some fire power!

Mello: Alright, guess I gotta go down to that ink stuff. What is that?!

 **Alice Angel: Shhhh… there he is. The Projectionist. Skulking in the darkness. You be sure to stay out of his light, if you don't want trouble. Just bring me back the pieces I need.**

Misa: That what's that thing is?!

Near: Well it makes sense. He has a projector on his head… so yeah.

Matsuda: I don't know if I would rather deal with that or Bendy. Please tell me I can kill it if worse comes to worse!

Matt: I don't have to worry about that guy! *Goes down and waits for the monster to come to him.* Hey there buddy, I came down here to give you a present! *Starts shooting the Tommy gun at the monster.* Taste my bullets, motherf*****! *Projectionist dies.* Best. Chapter. Ever!

Mello: Wait, what's this?

L: Oh, it's another tape recorder.

Light: I'm not even gonna ask why or how it's down here.

 **Norman Polk: Now I'm not lookin' for trouble. It's just the nature of us projectionist to seek out the dark places. You see, I've learned the ins and outs of this here studio. I know how to avoid being bothered by the likes of this… company. That projectionist, they always say, creeping around, he's just lookin' for trouble. Well, trouble or not, I sees everything. They don't even know when I'm watchin'. Even when I'm right behind 'em.**

Misa: *Turns around.* Oh geez, I actually thought he was gonna come from behind. *Sees the projectionist light.* Oh geez! *Runs away.*

Matsuda: Norman? Wait! Wasn't there a Norma from last chapter?! So he's a projectionist… so that's Norman! Oh god, what happened to him!

Light: You know I bet that if Sammy were still alive now, his inky prison of a body looks pretty good right now compared to Norman's from.

Mello: So that thing isn't Sammy, it's Norman. So Sammy really is dead then, right?

Matsuda: Oh… we're going to have to go into that maze, aren't we? I really don't want to!

Misa: I do not like this situation one bit!

Near: *Goes into the maze and sees the projections.* Oh! It's the cartoon from the trailer!

L: So this is what they were using the cartoon for! *Gets second ink heart.* Okay, got two now.

Matt: I got two… just need three more and we should be done.

Misa: Okay… I got three… At least there are like some Miracle Stations, so I can hide in one if that thing comes by.

Matsuda: Okay, three… making progress! *Looks over to light.* Oh geez, I can't tell which light is from the projectors on the floor or from the monster!

Mello: I gotta give the developers credit, they really know how to set up an atmosphere.

Light: Fourth one, nearly done! I can't believe I just said that.

Near: Where's the last heart?! It's hard to find them…

Misa: Where are you? *Sees flashing light* Eep! *Hides in station.* I hate this!

Mello: *Gets caught in the Projectionists light.* Ah! He saw me! *Runs away but barely gets far.* Run, run! *Gets caught by the monster and starts back from last save point.* You gotta be… That mother! *Goes through that again and sees the monster.* Alright, that's it! I'm gonna kill you! Take this! *Beats him with the pipe in a circle.* Ha! Can't get me if I beat you in a circle! What are you gonna do?! *Projectionists screams out in pain and dies.* Oh! I won!

Matsuda: *Is facing the Projectionist.* Die! Die! Die! This would go a lot faster if I had that gun! *Eventually kills the monster.* …..Well that was unsettling!

Light: Finally! That took longer than the last tasks!

 **Alice Angel: Tell me. Were they still writhing in your hands? Bring them to me now! I don't like to wait.**

Light: You seem to have no problem with me taking my time doing these tasks for you before. If anyone is the impatient one it's me!

Mello: I don't know, the guys were pretty dead and I couldn't feel any rumbling from the keyboard.

Near: This has to be the last thing she wants from us. This has to be.

Matt: Ah, no! I don't want it to end. I just got my gun!

L: *Goes into the elevator and gets to level 9.* So, we should be done by now.

Matsuda: Alright, it wasn't easy. I'm sure I need some new pants once this is done. I had to do a lot of gathering, killing and running. But you promised us a longer chapter with more jumpscares and you have us that. Can't say you aren't a man of your word, Meatly.

Misa: *Goes to dropbox and gives hearts up.* There you go. Hope you enjoy them!

 **Alice Angel: It seems we've reached the end of my todo list, my little errand boy.**

Light: Finally! I thought that would never end!

Mello: So we're done with this chapter then?

 **Alice Angel: I hope you enjoyed our time together. I'll always treasure it.**

L: I'm sure you will.

Matsuda: Honestly, wasn't one of the best dates I've been on. But too be fair, not one of the worst ones either.

Near: I'm glad you feel that way about you. Almost makes me feel bad that I'm just leaving you here. Almost...

 **Alice Angel: Return to the lift. It's time to go home.**

Misa: Wait, really?! We're actually going home?!

Matt: Can you at least give me back the Tommy Gun? As a parting gift? Please! Aww! Alright, at least I get to keep Boris.

Light: Let's get out of here. I've had it up to here with this chapter.

Near: In the elevator we go. *Goes into elevator.*

Mello: I dunno, I kind of want to take the stairs this time! *Goes to door but is locked.* Wait, what?! I can't go through the stairs?! Oh god, do we really have to take the elevator?! Something's gonna happen!

L: Something is going to happen. It's not gonna be this easy.

Matsuda: In the elevator we go!

 **Alice Angel: Have you ever wondered what Heaven is like?**

L: Not really, I'm an atheist and heaven and hell doesn't technically exist in the Death Note universe, so it's irrelevant anyways.

Matsuda: Wait what?

 **Alice Angel: I like to dream that it's quite beautiful. A soft valley of green grass, blanketed by a warm sun.**

Near: I'm sure you can go to a place on earth that has all of that.

Mello: That sounds like the most generic Heaven ever.

 **Alice Angel: I don't think I'll ever get to see it.**

Matt: I mean, you are a fallen angel. So you should have seen it once. But if you really wanna go back maybe you could do some good deeds or pray away your sins. So the big guy up there will forgive you.

Light: Okay, this is just red flag central!

 **Alice Angel: Are you ready to ascend, my little errand boy? The heavens are waiting.**

 **Reacting to the elevator fall**

 **Alice Angel: *Cries then Laughs.*Did you really think I'd let you steal from me?! Did you really think I'd just let you go?! No, Henry! I know who you are! And I know why you're here! And you will not stop what needs to be done! Now come down and bring me back my Boris! It's the most perfect Boris I've ever seen and I want it! I need it. I need it's insides so I can be beautiful again! Don't you understand? Don't you get it?! Give him to me! Or better yet, I'll take him! Once… you're… dead!**

Mello: *Hears Alice laughing.* Okay… *Elevator falls.* You all need to chill, Jesus Christ! Steal what?! I didn't steal anything from you! You- You are- I don't even know why I'm here! How the F*** do you know!? Oh Shit dude! You were supposed to stay! You idiot! I'm - just- to- what?! Woah! Dude! Woah! Chill out! You aren't eating Boris, okay? You have to get through me! Oh my god. Okay we should have hit the bottom by now. Jesus Christ calm down! Please!

Matt: *Hears the laughing and crying.* Haha… *Elevator falls.* Ah! Jesus! *Looks at Boris.* B-man! I love you! Oh… *Shakes head.* He's mine! No! You can't have my B-man! He's my B-man!

Near: *Hears the laughing.* I'm really uncomfortable. *Elevator falls.* Oh! Oh okay! What's going on? No… No… No… I'm not giving Boris up! No.

Matsuda: Boris, She's being creepy again! She's being creepy again! *Elevator falls.* Oh! Nooo! W-what is going on?! What am I doing?! I don't even know why I'm here! *Looks at camera and has arms in an X motion.* No! You can attack me! You can kill me! But you can't touch my Boris! No, don't you worry buddy. I'll protect you! How big is this place? I feel like we've been falling a long time. Haha! No! No! You can't have my Boris! Noooo! Boris, we're gonna make it out of here okay… just… Boris… Boris no!

Misa: *Hears the laughter.* Boris… *looks around, concerned.* Boris! *Elevator falls.* Ah! Boris I told you! I TOLD YOU! HAHA! I TOLD YOU THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN! Help! No! I can't do anything! Boris! Boris no! Boris… Boris I'm so sorry! Boris no! I will protect you!Oh god! Oh god! Boris! Ah no!

Light: *Hears laughter.* Uh… yeah this is a definite red flag! *Elevator falls* Oh! Do you- Why?! Ah geez! She wants you man! You'll never be beautiful! You''l be an ugly shallow bitch for the rest of your life! Boris is mine now! I'll never give him to you! I'd rather keep this useless cartoon than give him to you!

L: Hey I see Bendy down there. He's still wandering the halls. *Elevator falls.* Steal? I dunno, I mean, I knew it was too good to be true in all honesty. I'm pretty sure I don't know why I'm here. Don't you think you have enough ink hearts already? I literally gave you like five more! You know, he's literally been standing in the elevator this entire time as I've been going on errands. You could have gotten him at any time! Literally at any time! And I probably wouldn't have noticed!

Mello: Are we dead? Is that the end of the chapter?

Near: Oh! Boris! He's trying to wake us up.

Misa: *Sees Alice approaching.* Ah! No! Boris run!

Matsuda: Boris! You gotta run! Alice is literally right behind you! Don't worry about me buddy!

L: And once again, we survived a fall that should have killed us.

Matt: No! Boris! Alice, leave su alone!

Light: Well good to know Boris cares about us enough to shake us awake. *Boris get's taken by Alice.* Oh… okay that happened. Well, nice knowing you Boris… I'll be sure to remember you… probably.

Misa: No! Boris!

Near: Woah, they went Paranormal Activity on us.

Matsuda: Boris! Alice get back here!

 **End Chapter**

Matsuda: No, we can't end it there!

Misa: We have to save Boris! Chapter four, come out soon so we can rescue Boris!

Near: Okay, that chapter was actually pretty good.

Matt: They really improved on this chapter and it really shows. They've made new graphics, put in some more fan-art, got new characters human and cartoons and even monsters! Those five months of waiting were worth it!

Light: The beginning was pretty good, but then once we got to the fetching quest with Alice I Kind of lost interest. At least we got some more story though.

L: It feels like we're really getting to know what is going on in the story so far with the characters and the relationships between the co-workers. So at least they have a good story.

 **If you chose the Angel Path**

Misa: What's this?!

Mello: Oh shit! Alice has Boris strapped to a table already! And there's an axe!

Near: It looks like she's getting ready to get Boris's insides.

Matsuda: No! Don't worry Boris! Next chapter I'll come find you and save you! And then we'll get out of here and we can be best friends1 You'll be my best wolf! I don't care what the Task Force will say! You'll even help me track down Kira… I'm pretty sure he can't kill you because… I'm not really 100% sure what you are, but I'm sure his powers won't work on you!

Misa: Please tell me we're going to save Boris in chapter 4!

Mello: Things aren't looking up for Boris.

 **If you chose the Demon Path**

L: Oh! There's Bendy! And he's gathering an army.

Light: Huh, I was wondering what he was doing wandering the halls. He was gathering a bunch of searchers and the disfigured Butcher Gang members.

Matt: Oh! I bet Bendy is gonna go after me and Alice and he's using the army to attack us! There's gonna be a confrontation in chapter four with Alice and Bendy! Calling it right now! And poor Boris and I will be caught in the middle of it!

CosmoK13: Thanks for watching this reaction of Death Note plays Bendy chapter three! I want to thank everyone who has fav, followed and even commented on this reaction so far. I didn't really think this story would get so much positive feedback. So thank you again for the support. Everybody, Bendy chapter 4 is now in production and I will be having these guys react to chapter 4 once it comes out! Until then, stay tuned and make sure to stay on the lookout for Bendy and Alice!


	5. Chapter 5

Death note cast reacts to

Bendy and the Ink Machine music videos

Build Our Machine

 ***Video starts up***

L: This is new…

Matsuda: What is this? A new trailer for the game?

Matt: It's DAGames! Are we going to react to a music video?!

Misa: A Bendy and the Ink Machine Song?

Near: So now we are going to be reacting to some music?

Mello: The beat is catchy.

Light: Nice change of pace.

" **They have sent you a letter to come back home to play."**

Misa: Aww… It's Bendy… and he's cute.

Mello: I still think he's creepy.

" **But to your dismay this isn't your day. For the happy fun time has begun to fade."**

Matsuda: I love the beat and the lyrics so far. It's pretty catchy.

Matt: This is my jam!

" **Trapped within these walls, you left our souls to drip away."**

Light: Now the screen is fading in and out.

L: Love the animation though, especially the screen shots of the game itself.

" **Boris has no guts cause you replaced it with mechanical strain."**

Near: R.I.P Boris.

Matsuda: Well he came back at the end of chapter two!

" **I am alive. Immortalized. You're the creator, you traitor."**

Misa: Now's he got a cane, he's getting more style.

Mello: Wait, I thought Joey was the creator? Is he talking to Henry or Joey? I'm assuming he would be talking more to Henry.

Light: Why are you calling me a traitor? I don't even know why I left, though I can probably make a few guesses.

" **There's no vaccine, to cure our dirty needs."**

Matt: Woah, Bendy, I thought you were a demon, not a succubus. Haha…

Light: I think you mean our inky needs.

" **For now you must, build up our machine you die tonight."**

L: If I helped set you free, why do you want to kill me? Haven't I made up for my mistake? .

" **Nod your head to the beat of death, as you draw your last eternal breath."**

Near: I'm pretty sure you can't die until you get to chapter two.

Misa: I love how it's kind of a happy little tune, but the lyrics itself make it all creepy and giving you a death threat.

" **You say we have no brains. We're just cartoons for your portrayal."**

Light: I thought the only thing you didn't have was guts.

Near: Well, yeah, you're supposed to be on the screen to entertain us. What else are you going to do?

" **To tell some tale about a boat and sail. But sure this inevitably unveils the fail."**

Mello: I think you stole a Mickey Mouse cartoon.

Matsuda: Why is he talking about Steamboat Willie? Is it because that's what these characters are based off of?

" **Now we're the tools. And you're the fool. Our nightmare dominates."**

Light: Yes, I'm a fool for even coming to this hellhole of a studio to begin with alone.

Matt: And our nightmare has only just begun.

" **I am alive. Immortalized."**

L: Okay, they're repeating the chorus not once but twice this time.

Misa: You know, once you get past that creepy smile of his, he's actually kind of cute.

Mello: I hope we get to actually see some more of these Bendy cartoons, because I wanna see what they were about. Aside from the one we saw in the trailer.

Light: I like how much headcanon they put into this song while still putting their own twist onto it.

" **I am aware that your soul is now divine. We care to not toil with unbroken chains. So don't toil with ours, Like he did to our shining stars."**

Matt: Now it's starting to get sad.

Matsuda: Is this Bendy's point of view now?

Light: Seriously, what the f*** did Joey do?

" **So prepare for adventure, we're a whole new creature from the darkest side. You can't take away the pain we feel. Created as monsters that come to life. Come back to life."**

Misa: This is why I really like the game, because I really want to find out what happened, because there are two side to the story, and so far, we haven't seen the other side.

Near: I can see why so many people love this series, just for the mystery alone.

" **So you've come to the end now. Alive but dead inside. The heart beats loud. You've join our crowd. We are but punished serpentines."**

Matt: Uh-Oh, Bendy is looking pissed.

Matsuda: Oh, this is the pentagram room from the end of the first chapter. So we must be getting closer to the end of the song.

" **You're life with him was fun, but now the terrors only just begun. Now come with me. And you will see. We're a newborn cyanide!"**

L: And now Bendy became a monster. That's a nice touch.

Light: Why did you give him a knife?!

Matt: Well considering this is taking place in chapter one, of course we still have some nightmare to get through.

" **I am alive. Immortalized. You're the creator, you traitor!"**

Misa: Ahaha… Bendy is being a DJ. And we have Boris dancing as well!

Mello: "Bendy Beats". Well that's catchy to say. New Bendy short confirmed.

Matsuda: Oh, it's Boris! Wait, is that what his design looks like on paper? I think I prefer the Goofy style.

L: Bendy and Boris seem to be enjoying this a bit too much, despite what has happened to them.

Light: And we have a whole line up of all the Bendy's. Because one wasn't bad enough.

Near: "Build up our machine. You die tonight." Now that song is gonna be stuck in my head all day.

Matt: That, was awesome.

Misa: I'm actually speechless now.

Mello: I'm totally downloading that onto my phone now.

 **Question time!**

CosmoK13: So, right off the bat, what did you think of song?

Misa: It was awesome! I loved the beat and the lyrics.

Near: It's so catchy, it sticks with you all day.

Light: I felt they could have done a bit more with the animation, but the song itself was actually very well done.

L: The lyrics are easy to remember and the pacing as well as the orchestra mixes well with the song.

CosmoK13: Was the song able to tell you everything that happened in chapter one?

Matsuda: I think it did a very well interpretation about the first chapter.

Mello: I loved how they had so much canon in the song, but they probably put their own ideas about what the story will hold for them. To be fair though, they made this song before chapter two, so you had little to work with.

CosmoK13: So the song is called "Build our Machine" and it was created by Will Ryan of a YouTube account called DAGames. Where they do let's plays, animations and even write songs.

Light: Wow, so they pretty much do a whole bunch of stuff for their channel.

Matt: I follow the guy on twitter, so I'm constantly updated for anything they release. I even have some of their songs on my IPhone because they are so good!

Matsuda: I know who I'm going to be subscribing to after this.

CosmoK13: What were some of the lyrics that stuck out the most?

Matsuda: "They have sent you a letter, to come back home to play. But to your dismay, this isn't your day. For the happy fun time has begun to fade. Watch as we reanimate our corpses you abandoned."

Near: "Build up our machine. You die tonight."

L: "I am alive. Immortalized."

Light: "You're the creator, you traitor."

Misa: "Boris has no guts cause you replaced it with mechanical strain."

Matt: "I am aware, that your soul is now divine. We care to not toil with unbroken chains. So toil with ours, like he did to our shining stars. So prepare for adventure we're a whole new creature from the darkest side. You can't take away the pain we feel, created as monsters that come to life."

Mello: "Now come with me, and you will see, we're a new born cyanide." Mostly because Bendy became monstrous in that scene.

CosmoK13: So the song itself has been a recurring trend in the BATIM franchise. The song itself has over 71 million views and a lot of people have used it in animations.

Matsuda: Oh, geez, that's a lot of views!

Matt: You would have to be crazy to be a Bendy fan and not even know the song.

L: It's probably one of the most popular Bendy song since the game came out.

CosmoK13: So I'm going to show you a few animations, where they used the song.

Mello: Alright, let's see them.

Misa: Now I'm even more excited!

Near: That song is going to be in my head for a very long time after this.

 **BATIM Animation: Build Our Machine (DAGames) by Yue Jo**

Misa: Oh, it's Bendy and Boris! And they're dancing!

Light: Animation by Yue Jo… is that a Japanese name?

Matsuda: I like the beginning, with Bendy and Boris dancing. Oh, Bendy is covered in ink and Boris is dead!

Mello: That face the dude made when he got that letter. I feel for him.

Misa: Oh, is that dude supposed to be Henry?

L: He looks very young for a man that is supposedly in his fifties…

Matsuda: That was my reaction when that board fell from chapter one! It should have been an obvious jumpscare, but it still got me!

Near: I like how Bendy comes out of the ink when Henry has his back turned.

Matsuda: Oh god, Bendy looks so creepy in these few shots!

Light: Ta-ha! He slams the board into Bendy! I actually wish that would be how we got rid of him.

Matt: the whole workshop is covered in ink, why are you freaked out about that one stain on the wall?

Mello: Now Bendy is pissed.

Misa: Oh god, Boris! They even made the animation when they took out his guts!

Light: The wolf can not catch a break.

Matsuda: Henry's expression when he sees Boris though. I feel like this Henry would be more relatable in this situation than the canon one.

L: *Snickers.* I actually like how Bendy just walks up to Henry like he's an old friend. Which I guess technically he is.

Mello: Hey pal, guess what? I'm Alive! And Immortalize!

Misa: Bendy's even more creepier in this animation than the video game!

Matt: And now Henry becomes the cartoon!

Light: I like the film style they use for the chase scene between Henry and Bendy. Really ties in the whole old animation aspect.

Mello: Henry looks really beat after collecting those items. I would be too! He looks like he's done with this. You should have left when you had the chance.

Near: So I'm assuming that guy that was talking to Henry is this animators interpretation of Joey.

Misa: Pfft! Bendy just jumps up on him!

Light: That's actually more cute than terrifying.

Matsuda: Oh, Bendy is on a boat! Steamboat Willie called, they want their cartoon back!

L: Pretty sure that unless this is a parody, which it is, this is considered copyright.

Near: Oh, now Bendy is the one drawing the story!

Misa: I love the animation! Oh, demon Bendy!

Light: He's made out of ink! I don't understand how you can feel pain from him! Okay, I'm calling bull on that right there! Bendy can not lift a living person like that! Especially in that form!

Matt: I love how they made Bendy so creepy in this one. His running ink and his eyes.

Matsuda: Pfft! He just knocked his head off of his body.

Light: Case in point that Bendy is easier to destroy than people realize!

L: Henry's reaction though.

Mello: And Bendy is just like, "Boi!"

Near: You'd think by now he would realize that when there's ink around, nowhere is safe.

Matsuda: Oh! Now it's getting creepier.

L: The other cartoons… the ritual from chapter one… and Sammy…

Matt: Oh, the pentagram showing up after the flow!

Light: You think that feeling alone would make you leave!

L: The ink only covered the floor, it wasn't like rushing out like waterfalls. Wasn't really that threatening.

Matt: Just when you think you've found the exit, you fall through the floor! Hahaha!

Misa: Aww, and now Bendy and Boris are playing to the music!

Light: So this is showing that Joey took the idea of Bendy and made him the monster we see throughout the game. Is what I'm sure they're showing.

Matt: Ah, being crushed by an anvil. Classic cartoons.

Matsuda: Shit gets real once you get the axe!

Misa: Wait, did we get knocked out by someone? I thought it was the ritual and the magic that knocked us out!

L: I guess that's it…

Matsuda: That was really good! That person is really good at what they did.

Near: I liked the style, and I liked how they made Bendy real threatening.

Light: It had a lot of gags to it, like the same ones you see in those olden cartoons. And I thought that's what brought it alive.

 **Bendy and the ink machine Build our Machine animation by Lucas The Dubber.**

Light: Okay, this is another one.

Mello: I'm assuming that was Bendy walking across the black screen.

Misa: Aww, this Bendy is cute to! I like how tiny he is!

Matsuda: He's just casually walking around in the darkness…

L: Oh, there's the ink machine. Bendy knows the power it holds.

Near: Oh, Bendy looks pretty scared in that shot. I would be too if I was left there for thirty years with no one else though.

Matt: Oh, that dude with the blue eyes and brown hair… I thought that was Seto Kaiba for a moment. Pfft!

Misa: Oh come on, why do you keep showing Boris ribcaged opened? We get it, he lost his guts!

Light: At least Bendy actually looks pretty upset when he sees Boris dead on that table. We didn't really see that in the last animation.

Mello: I'm not sure yet if it was Bendy, Joey, or Alice that killed that Boris in chapter one yet.

Matsuda: I like his little dance he does for the chorus.

Near: Oh, that dude with the axe must be this animators Henry. See that Henry looks more like a good representation of him when he comes back.

Matt: I don't understand why he's pissed off at Henry! Joey is the one that was doing all of this, we had nothing to do with it!

Light: That cutout jumpscare from chapter one! I hate those things!

L: I like the animation, it's a lot smoother than the first one.

Misa: Oh! The ritual.

Mello: Oh the pentagram. Oh I see, this is when Joey brought Bendy to life.

Light: Apparently praying to the circle was all it took. And Joey seems pleased with the results.

Matsuda: And there's the letter!

Near: He just casually has puzzle pieces and not a whole puzzle. Where do you put them?!

Matt: The ink animation though, it really looks like a liquid on paper!

Light: That boat is not as impressive as the one from the first animation. I don't even know how it's holding you above the water.

L: Oh, the band room from chapter two. And Bendy is letting the ink from the pipes possess him.

Misa: Was that Sammy in the ink?! He looked so disturbing when he smiled before he turned into an ink man!

L: I like how they put the jumpscares from chapter one and two into this animation. So it gives it more of that disturbing feel.

Matsuda: Oh, those are the six items! The inkwell, the record, the gear, the doll, the wrench and the book! And all six of them together create the Bendy that chases us!

Mello: Henry is dealing with so much shit he does not deserve. And now he's being chased by searchers while Bendy is flying high…

Misa: Aww, he's crying…

Matsuda: A part of me wants to feel bad for Bendy and the others, mostly because of what the studio did to them. But at the same time pretty much everyone is out to get me! Expect for Boris, he's a pretty good dude.

Light: Oh, Boris comes back to life!

Near: But we're not sure if that Boris is the same one from upstairs or if it was a different one. Chances are it must have been a different one, especially after playing chapter three.

L: This is what trauma does to people, drives them insane and thirsty for revenge.

Matt: Goddamn Sammy and the Searchers!

Mello: Bendy's got some moves, I'll give him that. Guess that's why they call him the dancing demon.

Misa: Oh god, that one got me!

Light: That jump scare, when the ink machine was boarded up was so obvious, how can no one not get scared by that?!

Near: And we run away from Bendy at the end of chapter two.

Matt: How convenient was it for us to enter a room with a board to block the door?

L: I'm surprised Bendy couldn't just melt into a puddle of ink and slide under the door. Ink is technically a liquid at room temperature! And Bendy moves through the ink! Heck, he can even manifest through walls in chapter three!

Matsuda: Oh, this is when we meet Boris! I hope we get to see him again in chapter four!

Light: You know what, that was actually pretty good. The artwork was fairly simple, but the animation was very smooth and seemed really professional.

Misa: In terms of animation, this one wins. But in terms of style, I'll give that to the other one.

L: I felt this one did a better job with setting the tone of the story and actually helped symbolize the chapters.

Near: I liked this one, but then again, the song is only supposed to be centered around just chapter one. And this person added the first two chapters. So, I felt that even though they did more with it, they did more than they should have.

 **Bendy and the Ink Machine - Build Our Machine Animatic by Aileen Rose**

Misa: A Yellow Rose Productions.

Light: Let me guess… Bendy and the Ink Machine, Build our machine. Yep.

Matsuda: Already, love the artstyle.

L: Oh, the animation is actually black and white, not colored like the other two.

Mello: They really copied that letter to a T.

Near: Oh, this animation isn't as smooth as the first two.

Matt: Woah, Bendy just appeared! Alright!

Light: This isn't chapter three, where you can just manifest in and out of the place!

Misa: He's just staring at the machine, like, what's the point of this.

Mello: And we have Boris on that table… with a wrench this time.

Matsuda: How was anyone supposed to notice that wrench in his stomach?! It blended in with the body!

Matt: That darn cutout.

Light: Again, how can you evaporate and appear in the air, especially when the machine hasn't even turned on yet!?  
Near: You'd think after the cutout and the Boris corpse, Henry would have the decency to leave. But that would be too easy.

Mello: I like how in this one, Bendy is toying with Henry and not like physically trying to kill him. Like he wants to mess with him.

Matsuda: Oh, the break room.

Matt: The collection room, as I call it. Time for a hunt.

L: See, this scene makes sense to have in the animation. Because the song is called 'Build our Machine' and to start the ink machine, you need to collect those items.

Light: Bendy knows what's going to happen.

Misa: They even have Bendy in the break room, like in the orginal video!

Near: Can someone please tell me why and how those objects were just floating in midair on the pedestals?

Matt: Oh, yep, we need to get the flow going.

Light: That projector should have turned on the moment you entered the room, not when you turned the flow on.

Mello: It would have been scarier if when you turned the flow on, then the projector would have turned on.

L: That Bendy animation was better than the actual one we saw in chapter one.

Misa: See, when they get to the nightmare dominates part, that's when they have monster Bendy! It works so well!

Light: You brought this upon yourself.

Matt: It would have been a lot more threatening if Bendy actually chased us in the first chapter and there was more ink pouring down. Just saying.

L: and realistically, even if you had survived that fall, you wouldn't be able to have walked normally.

Near: And none of that ink fell down with us.

Misa: He's basically saying "What have I gotten myself into?" And yet he goes further. Though to be fair, there's no other way to go.

Matsuda: I like how Bendy also appears on the storyboard papers on the wall.

Light: I think Bendy is enjoying this more than he should.

Mello: There's the axe, now things get serious.

L: I'm not just realizing how many areas in the studio were boarded up. When and where did anyone have the time to do that. What was the point of blocking those areas up if Henry was going to come here anyways?

Near: That's how I would run.

Misa: Oh, the pentagram room.

Matt: What idiot would actually touch the pentagram?!

Matsuda: Then we go to chapter two. And there's Bendy!

Light: See, if Bendy appeared to me like that, I wouldn't be sacred. I don't get why Henry is freaking out. I can understand with the lyrics and the idea that Bendy is living, but really I'd be more shocked than scared. That's the expression of someone that looks like he saw a guy die in front of him.

Matt: And it was all just a dream! Not! Bitch we still have four more chapters!

L: Oh, now we're heading into the music department.

Mello: and they're even quoting the sentences we saw in chapter one.

Near: Weird… it didn't have good animation, but the style was the best out of all of them.

Misa: Well I had fun looking at those animations and listening to the song.

CosmoK13: So, which animation did you like the best?

Light: The last one, because that one had good art style and it actually focused more on the very first chapter. Also that Bendy was actually intimidating.

L: I liked the one by Lucas, it was very well animated out of the three.

Misa: The second one, because it had the cutest art style!

Matsuda: I actually liked all of them. Some of them were better in style, some were better in animation, but it told the same story and that's all that mattered.

Near: The one by Yue Jo, mostly because I already know who they are and have seen her work. She's really good.

Mello: The first one, because it had those cartoon gags that really made the animation stick out.

Matt: If I have to choose favorites, definitely the last one. Because it felt closest to the original video.

CosmoK13: So this song has inspired a lot of people in the Bendy and the Ink Machine community by making their own interpretations of the song and helping fans get into the franchise.

L: I can definitely see that. Especially if you don't know what the song is referring to, you might want to see the actual series it's based off of.

Misa: Well, it's a very unique and interesting way to get someone involved in a fanbase.

Matt: If you want your friends to get involved with the Bendy community, just show them this video and that will peak their interest.

CosmoK13: What else would you like to see people do with this song?

Light: You could try to translate it into different languages. So people who don't speak English that like the game can listen to this song.

L: Maybe you could make some more animations.

Misa: I would love to see someone sing this for their talent show! Or even on one of those singing competitions!

Matt: Cosplay. Just Cosplay and dance to it!

Matsuda: I would want someone to make a dance to this song. Because this would be a good workout song!

Mello: Maybe you could do some covers for this?

CosmoK13: So I'm gonna tell you a secret. This song was actually featured in chapter two of Bendy and the Ink Machine.

Misa: What?!

Matt: Yeah, it was on the radio in Sammy's office! I thought that was really cool!

Matsuda: That's really cool, even the creator saw how great it was!

Mello: I think that was a pretty clever and nice thing the creator did. It shows you how much the creator appreciates the community these people create for their series.

Misa: I'm gonna have to go back and find it, I want to listen to that easter egg!

CosmoK13: Finally, what are your thoughts about the creators of this song?

Light: You did fairly well.

L: That was a nice song you did and I'm sure it made theMeatly's day.

Misa: You need to make more songs about games. Especially Bendy!

Matt: Please respond to me on Twitter. And make a song about Death Note.

Matsuda: Do you think you could write a song for Death Note?

Mello: Congratulations on getting your song in the game. Hope you got a good salary for it.

Near: Apparently music does make the world go round, because your song helped spark the Bendy community. So, be proud of that.

CosmoK13: Thank you everyone who has faved, followed and even commented on this series. I really hope you enjoyed reading the Death Note cast reacting to Build Our Machine. And yes, I will have them react to more BATIM songs before they play chapter four. If there are any other Bendy songs you want them to react to, let me know in the comments below. And please make sure to check out DAGames for the original Build our Machine and check out the three animators sponsored in today's episode to take a look at their work.


	6. Chapter 6

Death Note Cast reacts to

Bendy and the Ink Machine Songs

Gospel Of Dismay by DAGames

 ***Music starts up***

Misa: *Gasp* Oh my god!

Matt: Another DAGames song! You love us too much!

Near: Oh hey, another Bendy song… That's awesome.

 **You join the underground cabaret today. Well, hey there! Tell me your name.**

L: Oh, they stepped up the animation this time.

Matsuda: Are these the same guys who made "Build our Machine?"

Mello: I like the animation.

 **You try to run and tell the world, but you're stranded in a darkened cave. Oh Henry, we hate you the same.**

Light: See, this time, we know they're talking about us!

Misa: I like how Boris and Bendy's heads are tapping along to the lyrics. That's cute!

 **So listen up, my friend. There's more that meets the eye. You power up the studio and bring them to life.**

Matt: Oh wow, they really went all out with the animation! They even got the Searchers as well.

Matsuda: I hated those blob men!

 **Now play the beat that trickles through the halls or else your life is nevermore. Don't worry chum, it's not the music that dies. Now listen up!**

Light: Oh yeah, I was more concerned about the music department and not my own life in chapter two!

Mello: Oh, I get it, this song is centered around chapter two. With Sammy and the Music Department.

 **Our life support machine was brought to life by remarkable hands.**

Matsuda: Life Support machine? Do they mean the Ink Machine?

 **Forget about the hell we've seen. The time has come to revive our band. So bang the drums to a rhythm captivating the beat and press the keys on the piano for the ritual, please. The song's alive with the night. With your help, we'll revive. The Devil's advocate is staring right through your lies.**

Matt: God, these guys… Talent at its finest, everyone!

L: I like the music.

Misa: Woah… looks like Bendy summoned the ink!

 **You're just returning our old strings tonight.**

Matsuda: Alice Angel!

Light: Oh, that bitch.

Misa: I really wanted her to be on our side.

Near: She would have been cute… but now she's pretty much fallen all the way to hell.

 **I hope you turn on the light now! Can I get an amen in here?**

Matt: Oh my god! It's Will of DAGames!

L: Oh, so that must be the guy who sings these songs.

Light: Eh, he's pretty average in looks.

 **You see the magic of art. It would tear you apart if you knew! Can I get an amen in here? This magic is fueled by your heart. But the dreams in his eyes were untrue. He had bigger plans for the band by demand we came back to this darkened cell. You're gonna break us out of this hell!**

Matsuda: Can I get myself out of this hell first?

Near: I'm assuming the man with the dreams in his eyes is Joey.

Light: I like the filter they have on the screen, black and white for the timeline.

 **We've been stars since the rhythm days but our instruments have all grown tired.**

Matsuda: They seemed to have worked fine in chapter two.

 **And in the end our only dream was to dance. They took the dance away and we got retried.**

L: Makes sense, Bendy's a dancing demon, not a singing demon. Boris is probably the one that supplies the music and Alice the voice. So it all works out.

Mello: I'm pretty sure you guys didn't get far in your dreams.

Near: Boris and Bendy are just snapping away while this guy is taking the lyrics now.

 **But that was long ago. We have a new change of face. We've turned it up a couple notched with a brand new pace. You think they all just erased us, betrayed us, enslaved us, but the deed is done and now we want to get out!**

Light: If anything, all this stuff is happening to me. I don't know what you all went though, frankly I don't really care. But I'm sorry anyways.

 **Now listen up! Ain't it nice to be underground with a good ol' friend like me.**

Misa: Boris was the only good thing that came out of this whole game.

 **So you noticed that sign, we ain't lying but sit down and take a seat.**

Matsuda: Is he doing the voice for both Bendy and Boris? Does he have multiple voices or is it just autotune?

 **There's an exit for sure but that's for shmucks.**

Matsuda: I'm a shmuck, I want to get out!

Mello: I haven't seen any exits so far!

 **But a little bit of ink and a couple of bucks. We can reopen the curtains and show off the strut. But for goodness sake you gotta just believe!**

Light: While I'm at it, may I recommend an exorcist?

L: I think it's going to take a lot more than that to make a cartoon.

 **You're just returning our old strings tonight. I hope you turn on the light now! Can I get an amen in here?**

Light: No! You may not! We've been over this!

Misa: Oh, Bendy has the bible…

Matt: Oh now I see in his hands, that must be their bible. Or at least the satanic version of it. I don't know what you call that.

 **You see the magic of art. It would tear you apart if you knew! Can I get an amen in here? This magic is fueled by your heart. But the dreams in his eyes were untrue. He had bigger plans for the band by demand we came back to this darkened cell. You're gonna break us out! Go to sleep my little sheep. It's time to rest your head whether alive or dead.**

Near: Oh, now it's Sammy.

Light: He was one creepy man. Glad he's gone.

Matsuda: I'd rather deal with Sammy than Alice anyday, to be fair.

 **I am the keeper of the key that will set us all free. I bring the demon back to life.**

L: Pretty sure we were the ones that brought Bendy back to life.

Matt: If you're the key, why didn't you set me free?

 **There's a song I sing that shows us the light. Even in the lighter side of hell we sing with delight. Play the notes that I require this will please my desires you have given me the tools to restart this fire!**

Misa: Oh dear!

Near: There's the pentagram.

Matsuda: I swear, we see one of those at least in one chapter… but I don't think we saw one in chapter three… did we?

 **There's a twisted fate that controls us and betrays us. My friends have a death wish and all of this is his to blame! Now we've brought him to his knees.**

Matsuda: Are they making Bendy and the cartoons seem like the victims?

L: So they did kill Joey.

 **Your only hope to escape this is to embrace this. We need your help to keep this demon at bay! Let's end this today!**

Mello: But we still have two chapters!

 **You're the conductor of this performance now, Henry.**

Light: Oh, joy bunnies.

 **Will you take their word, or ours?**

Near: I don't think I should trust anyone!

 **Golly I hope this works!**

Mello: At least they got an actual girl to play Alice.

 **You turned on this machine now you have to believe.**

Matsuda: I have no idea what to believe in anymore.

 **Can I get an amen in here? You see the magic of art. It would tear you apart if you knew! Can I get an amen in here? This magic is fueled by your heart. But the dreams in his eyes were untrue. He had bigger plans for the band by demand we came back to this world of grey. Welcome to the gospel of dismay!**

Light: Well it only took them till the end, but they finally said the title of the song.

 **Welcome to the gospel of dismay!**

Misa: That version of Bendy at the end!

Matt: The only good thing that has come out of this from playing Bendy, is the music!

L: I may not be into this style of music, but it was entertaining to watch.

Matsuda: I kind of wish I could make these kinds of songs now! I wish I had gone into the music industry instead of the police force.

 **Question time!**

CosmoK13: So what did you think of the song?

Matt: Awesome! Like always!

Misa: It was really great.

Near: I enjoyed it, it served its purpose of entertainment.

Matsuda: I want to sing along to it again!

CosmoK13: Did you like this song more than the first one?

Light: Nah, the first one stook out to me more.

L: I like both of them the same. They got their point across.

Mello: In terms of lyrics and beats, the first one wins. But in terms of animation and effects, this one gets my vote.

CosmoK13: So the song is called Gospel of Dismay and it was created by the same people that made Build our Machine, DAGames.

Matsuda: Oh, I thought the voice sounded familiar.

Matt: They need to do more songs about Bendy! They are so good with the animation and the music!

Light: So they have a song for each chapter. Does that mean they're going to do one for chapter three?

CosmoK13: So the first song was based around chapter one of the game. What do you think this song was about?

Near: This was based around chapter two.

Misa: I'm pretty sure this was for chapter two, with Sammy and the Music Department.

Matsuda: If the songs are based around the chapters, than this one would be chapter two. Because the last one was based around chapter one.

Light: Chapter two, do you really need to ask?

L: The second chapter.

Mello: The Music Department.

Matt: Obviously chapter two!

CosmoK13: Was there anything significant in the song that stood out to you?

Matt: Mostly the whole concept of how Joey screwed himself over with his ambition.

Matsuda: They were talking about coming back to this darkened cell by force.

L: They got retired but now they want to come back to the big screen. But there's also the controversy that they didn't get exactly what they promised.

Light: How the cartoons need Henry to stop this mess, foreshadowing that he has a bigger role to play in this game.

Misa: I liked how they had more material to work with, so they had more references for this song alone.

CosmoK13: What made this song stand out more than the first one?

Near: The animation.

Mello: Definitely the animation aspect.

Matsuda: They added a lot more effects so it added more things going on in the video.

Misa: They had a few more voices for different cast like they got a girl to play Alice and someone else to play Boris.

L: They put more references to what chapter two was about, the projection puzzle, the stage and the ritual.

CosmoK13: And what are some things the video lacked that didn't compare it to the first one?

Light: Probably the lyrics?

Misa: I'm not saying the music was bad, but I feel like the first one had lines that you could memorize more easily.

Mello: The beat was a bit off?

L: I think they were focused more on the animation and art style of the video that it took away the whole song. You're seeing more of the things happening on the screen rather than enjoying the music.

CosmoK13: How many views do you think this song has?

Matt: Probably not as many as the first one. Since it hasn't even been out for a full year yet.

Misa: I wanna say… ten million?

L: At least twenty million, at this point.

Light: I'd say twenty five million.

Near: twenty one million.

CosmoK13: The song has over 21 million views and was published on June 24, 2017.

Mello: Oh, so it's almost a year old.

Matsuda: I'm kind of sad that it doesn't have as many views as the last one. But I guess the time difference kind of makes it stand out more.

CosmoK13: Actually, both of the songs were published only four months apart.

Matsuda: Oh… I think YouTube's broken.

Misa: That's sad, chapter two was underrated. Because we got more information out of what was going on with the workers and how they were affected by Joey's work.

CosmoK13: So why do you think this song doesn't have as many views as the first one?

Matsuda: Because it seems a bit underrated.

Misa: Maybe it was because the songs was harder to follow than the first one?

Matt: Clearly people don't know good music when they hear it.

Mello: Maybe they just wanted to avoid spoilers?

L: I think it's mostly because of the franchise itself. When Build Our Machine came out, Bendy was becoming a huge deal in the internet for chapter one. Then chapter two came out and not many knew how to process it.

Light: This is what happens to a trend like new games or music. People will be interested in it because it's new, it's original and they don't know what to think of it. But as it keeps going, eventually something new will take its place. Because many people talked about how this game reminded them of Cuphead, and then when Cuphead came out right around the same time that chapter three came out, a lot of people were more focused on Cuphead and not Bendy at that time.

CosmoK13: So which style stook out to you the most on the music videos? The first one or the second one?

Misa: I liked both of them the same, they were creative in their own aspects.

Mello: I'd say the first one, because the beat was better.

Near: They should just stick to simple mechanics and focus more on the songs, because that's what got them more views in the first place.

Matt: The second one! I don't care what you all say, it was still good!

CosmoK13: Which style do you think they should stick with when making music videos?

L: They should stick to whichever one they feel comfortable and more able to do.

Misa: I think they should do whatever, change it up every now and then.

Light: Stick to the first version of the song, if you want more views. But if you want to express yourself more, you could go with how you set up the second song.

Near: Don't do the same style you did for the two videos, if you want them to stand out more, then try different methods to make them stick out more. Some of them might get more noticed than others, but they will still get viewed either way.

Matt: Just keep doing what you're doing by trying out new things! Everyone has their own style and that's what makes the videos original and amazing.

CosmoK13: So finally, do you think they should make a song for chapter three and if so, would you want to see it?

Matt: Hell ya!

Misa: YES~!

L: I'm not going to stop them from making it.

Light: I am curious to see how they will make Alice Angel in this one. Whether they make her a victim or the bitch that she was in chapter three.

Mello: They should make one for chapter three and the other two chapters after that.

Matsuda: I really hope they make a song for each chapter! And I really hope we get to see it again!

Near: You've come this far, what's stopping you now?

CosmoK13: Thank you everyone for reading Death Note reacts to Gospel of Dismay by DAGames. Please go check out DAGames on their Youtube channel and other social media to support them in what they do. And there will be more music videos from the Bendy and the Ink Machine fanbase coming up soon. Hopefully chapter four will be out as well, in the meantime stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

**Death Note Cast reacts to**

 **Bendy and the Ink Machine**

 **Chapter 4 trailer**

CosmoK13: So recently, Chapter 4 of Bendy and the Ink Machine trailers have been released on twitter and on theMeatly's channel for a while. And a few days ago, the official trailer for the chapter was released.

Matt: Does that mean we're going to be playing chapter 4 soon?!

Misa: YES! I've been waiting since we finished chapter three… which was like back in September.

CosmoK13: So I'm going to show you the trailers and images and at the end I'll ask you your thoughts on what this chapter might be about.

Light: So we're doing some more in-depth analysis?

L: I'm actually kind of excited to see what this chapter has for us.

 **Bendy: Chapter Four - NOW IN PRODUCTIONS!**

Near: TheMeatly Games… okay.

Matsuda: I like how they always have their trailers start out with the name of the gaming company. Makes them look professional.

Mello: I hear the ink… and see streams of ink flowing down.

L: So we have some cages… and waterfalls of ink. It's also really dark in this screenshot.

Misa: I'm already getting goosebumps just with the music alone.

Light: Why are there sparks flying in the corner? Is that a hint to some torture device?

Matt: Oh… there's the Angel!

Mello: I see a hand… a cartoon hand. I'm assuming that belongs to Boris.

Misa: No… Boris!

L: 4 for chapter 4.

Matsuda: Is is just me, or does the four look really rusty?

Light: "Now in production." Okay, so this was just basically telling everyone that they're working on the chapter.

Near: So I'm assuming we're going to see more ink and there's going to be more Alice Angel as well.

Matsuda: That trailer was pretty creepy. It's like some sort of prison sequence in a game.

Mello: The most unsettling things from that trailer were the cages and the sparks from some sort of machine.

CosmoK13: So that was the trailer of when chapter 4 was beginning productions and this trailer was released on November 17, 2017.

Light: So this was a while ago.

CosmoK13: So I'm going to show you some images released on theMeatlys' twitter page to showcase chapter 4 and you guys will be able to pinpoint what you see and what your thoughts are.

Matsuda: Sounds simple enough.

 **Picture #1**

Light: Okay, I'm looking at a wall.

L: What is it with these teaser images and having walls with words painted on them?

Misa: "No Angels"... "He will set us free." So are the vents supposed to be like a safe space?

Matsuda: I see the flashlight! I thought that was long gone. Boris took it from us.

Near: So that means there will be dark places in chapter four then.

Mello: Why do all of scary games usually take place in the darkness?! I know it adds to atmosphere and creepiness, but would it kill horror game developers and horror movie producers to be more original?

Matt: Is this going to be like Alien Isolation? Where we will have to hid from Bendy and Alice through the vents?

Matsuda: That vent does not look inviting, even with the flashlight.

Light: Why is there some of Sammy's writing there? Oh god, are we going to have to deal with him again?

Mello: Is that "He will set us free" referencing back to Sammy?

Matt: That would be a cool plot-twist if he was alive this whole time!

Near: And more Chapter two references. Because that was my favorite chapter according to theMeatly.

 **Picture #2**

Light: Oh of course, they put the Bendy statue as one of the teasers.

Matsuda: I'm glad they used those statues only as save points and not like stone Bendys' that follow you everywhere. It's bad enough we have a monsterous one chasing us and cardboard cutouts giving us jumpscares. I dunno how I feel about having to deal with a Weeping Bendy.

Misa: This almost looks like some stage. With the spotlights in the foreground.

L: "He will set us free". Is this another ritual where Sammy summoned Bendy?

Mello: So Sammy really might be making a return. Or at least we'll hear some more of Sammy's recordings to help give us hints.

Near: I feel like the Bendy statues might have more of a role to play in chapter four than just save points.

Matt: I like the record player, as if we didn't have more than enough evidence to predict Sammy's return.

Light: So, are we going to have to do some puzzles with lighting?

L: There's a few lose boards in front of the statue. Not surprising seeing as how we saw a falling board in chapter one. So they're probably bringing that mechanic back, whether as a jumpscare or as an obstacle for getting a game over, I'll have to wait and see.

Matt: It's hard to see and I can't tell, but I think I see some sort of inkwell pot next to the right side of the spotlight. So we might be doing some sort of summoning after all.

Misa: So is this stage meant to bring Bendy back, or is there going to be some sort of Alice Angel song like the one we heard in chapter three before she jumpscared us?

Matsuda: I am terrified but excited at the same time.

 **Picture #3**

Near: Oh this one is really detailed.

Matsuda: "See you soon… love Alice." I'm not really sure if that means she is happy to be seeing us or if she has something terrible for us in mind. Probably the latter.

Light: So we are going to be seeing her again.

Misa: Are we going to end up fighting her? Because it's clear that we can fight monsters based around chapter two and three with the Searchers and the Projectionist. Not to mention the Butcher Gang.

Matt: Oh… a boss battle?!

L: So we have Alice's' silhouette in the background and there's light in the doorway she's in as well as one of those lamps from the first chapter four trailer. We have also little party lights hanging up on the ceiling.

Near: So light is going to play a huge role in this chapter.

Light: Oh, there's a broken tombstone. Might be a reference to Tombstone Picnic from the chapter three trailer.

Matt: I like the Tombstone Picnic reference with the broken tombstone. So that probably foreshadows more reanimating the dead concept.

Mello: I see the axe leaning against the wall.

Matsuda: Well it's reassuring that they hint we'll get some weapon to defend ourselves against that Angel and whatever may come our way.

Light: I guess the axe is the significant weapon that the game chose.

Matt: Henry must be a lumberjack if he can handle an axe. Now that I have said it, it must be canon!

Misa: Oh no… I just noticed the headless Boris doll!

Light: *Looks at the Boris dool.* Yeah, Boris is dead. Or at least they're telling us that we'll be too late to save him by the time we get there.

Matsuda: We need to save Boris! He's the best thing that has ever come out of this game!

L: There's also some paint… or a bucket of ink. As if we didn't already know there was going to be more ink in this chapter.

Mello: I see some boarded up doorway next to the axe. So is it going to be like chapter two where we will need to use the axe to chop our way to certain areas?

Near: There's also some strange machine that looks broken next to the Boris doll. It looks kind of like that drop-box we put the gears and ink hearts into from chapter three for Alice.

Matsuda: Is that machine some sort of snack dispenser. Will we be able to collect bacon soup cans from them?

Matt: I got to give credit to theMeatly. He makes his teaser images have so much, it really makes you think about the chapter ahead.

CosmoK13: So now, I'm going to show you the official trailer for chapter four.

Misa: Press play right now!

Matsuda: What nightmares await us this time? What do you have for us Meatly?

 **Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter Four - Reveal Trailer 2018**

Near: Starting off with the logo again. As if we didn't know who created this game already.

Matsuda: That humming… Already getting goosebumps.

Misa: Oh, it's Alice!

Mello: It's the lift! And it's broken.

Matsuda: Oh right, Alice broke the lift! How did we survive that crash?

 **Alice: Did you lose something?**

Light: If you're talking about my sanity, I lost that as soon as I picked up the Death Note.

Matt: If you're talking about Boris, I didn't lose him. You stole him from me! But I still love you, my angel.

Near: So that will probably be the starting point of chapter four.

L: I see bookcases full of books, a table…

Light: There's more of those couches, miracle stations. This looks more like chapter three setup than a whole new level.

Misa: I'm seeing a lot of bookshelves.

Mello: Is there going to be some sort of library in chapter four?

L: Oh that's right, one of the items we had to sacrifice was a book. So this must be where that book came from.

Matsuda: Oh god, I see a dismembered butcher gang character in the corner of the wall and what looked like a Bendy head that's all white.

Matt: Ah! We're in the vents with the flashlight! Yes! I knew we were going to have that game mechanic!

Light: Are we on a roller coaster track? Why are there train tracks in this studio?

Misa: That looks like some sort of amusement park attraction.

 **Alice: Henry… Why are you here?**

Light: Last chapter you told me you knew why I was here! I don't even know why I came here!

Matsuda: I see more of those Butcher Gang members and some more ink waterfalls.

Near: I swear I saw a barrel on fire.

 **Alice: We're all dying to find out.**

Mello: I mean, I wanna know why I'm here as well, but I'm not willing to die for the answers!

Matsuda: I'd rather just go home and forget about this horrible adventure.

Misa: Gah! When she suddenly appeared I jumped!

Near: I forgot how ugly she was.

L: End… The… Angel. So we are going to have to kill Alice.

Matt: Do we have to kill her? Can't we like purify her to be a full cartoon or full angel and have her join our side?

 **Henry: Hang in there Boris… I'm coming.**

Misa: Yes, we need to save him!

Light: He's probably already dead. Why are you going back for him?

Matt: The number four… for some reason this reminds me of the "I Am Number Four" trailer.

Matsuda: I can't be the only one who thinks that this number looks kind of rusty looking.

Near: I always like the music and soundtracks they use for this game.

Misa: And there's Bendy.

Matsuda: Even Bendy looks worn out as well. Like the more chapters that we go into, the more worn out and dirty his face looks. I'm not sure if that's intentional or if there's something else entirely about it. But it's still creepy.

Misa: When is it? When is it? When is it?! YESSS! April!

Matt: It's coming out this month! Holy Shit, it's coming!

Light: I'll admit, they know how to step up for the next chapter. They really went all out with the effects this time.

Mello: I'm actually looking forward to playing this chapter.

 **Question Time**

CosmoK13: So what did you think of the trailers and teaser images?

Matsuda: Creepy…

Near: I don't know how they do it, but they keep making each trailer more eerie than the last. But it is a horror game so they accomplished their job.

Misa: I liked them, I'm even more pumped up for the chapter.

L: I had fun with it, still have a lot of questions but I'll figure that out later.

CosmoK13: Were there any objects from the images and trailers that stook out to you?

Mello: The cages from the first trailer.

Light: Mostly Alice's' voice and what she was saying.

Matt: Ending the angel, Sammy Lawrence reference, and books.

CosmoK13: So for the first trailer, what did you notice about the teaser trailer?

L: I saw a few lamps, but it was mostly dark.

Mello: Cages and ink waterfalls.

Matsuda: I think I saw Boris tied down to a table, being chopped to pieces!

Light: Definitely the back of Alice Angel.

Near: There was some sparks flying, meaning some heavy machinery was in use.

CosmoK13: What about the first picture I showed you? Anything popped out at you?

Misa: Mostly the wording on the walls.

Matt: No angels and he will set us free.

Light: More creepy messages written on the wall, as if they couldn't foreshadow this game enough.

L: They did have the flashlight from the last chapter in a vent. So they might bring back the dark rooms. Especially with how dark the first trailer showed the rooms.

Mello: They might give us some sort of task where we have to crawl through the vents to get to certain areas and the flashlight will be there to help us.

Matsuda: I swear if we have to go into like closed spaces… I will not do well. I've seen enough horror related movies and games to know that being in a closed space like vents never end well!

CosmoK13: What about the second image? What did you get from that one?

Light: The Bendy statue was the first thing I noticed right away.

Mello: The statues of Bendy that help you respawn after you die. There was this large one in the center of a stage, where spotlights were shining on it and there was this banner saying "He will set us free".

L: I'm pretty sure either Sammy from chapter two will either make an appearance in the fourth chapter or we will find some more of his sanctuaries where he tried to revive Bendy. Probably the latter because he sounded like he died by Bendy in chapter two.

Misa: I feel like there's going to be this whole foreshadow of a showdown between either Bendy and Alice or between us and Alice and we have to fight her. But probably not actually fight her with an axe, more likely we'll have to somehow summon Bendy or summon something demonic related to weaken her, like how she has her miracle stations to keep us safe from the ink demon.

Cosmo: What about the last picture?

Matsuda: That one had a lot of things to it.

Near: We saw Alice's' silhouette… Some random machines and a long doorway.

Matt: My angel is waiting for me… I knew she couldn't resist my charm for only one date.

Misa: There was a headless Boris… and I'm scared that means we won't be able to save him!

L: I saw that lamp above Alice's head and the axe as well.

Mello: They're giving us the axe again, don't know why they keep breaking those axes if that is our main weapon of the game.

Light: Foreshadow that Alice knows we didn't die after the crash, we might not be able to save Boris, and there may or may not be references to the dead workers based on that broken tombstone.

CosmoK13: So now, what did you see from the release date trailer that you expect to find in chapter four?

Misa: I noticed a large library so, we might be able to get some more information about what is going on. Or at least see more cartoons, because usually a library is where you go to get information.

L: Alice is probably going to be the main focus of this chapter, but this will most likely be her last one.

Light: More levels and more areas to explore. So this chapter might be as long as chapter three, probably longer.

Matsuda: I did notice some sort of amusement park roller coaster and some tracks.

CosmoK13: Based around what you've seen, can you think of some areas in the chapter that you might go to?

Matt: Definitely inside the vents of the studio.

Mello: Some sort of prison where Alice is keeping Boris.

L: A library.

Light: Library, mostly because of the books.

Near: Some sort of roller coaster attraction. I mean, the studio itself is already defining the laws of physics and mechanics at this point.

Matsuda: I saw a stage.

Misa: Some sort of stage to revive Bendy or call him or something?

CosmoK13: So every chapter seems to have some sort of theme. The first one had a theme of animation where you had to collect the six objects to bring Bendy to life. The second chapter centered around music and playing instruments and the third chapter seemed to have centered around mechanics behind the studio. Based around that, what themes might be related to this chapter for the objectives you will have to do.

L: Definitely one of the themes will center around light. Considering how dark some of these levels will get and how they seem to center around spotlights, lamps and flashlights.

Light: We did collect a book in chapter one. So maybe this library setting will have us collect certain books that we can use to get information on how to stop the ritual. Or at least lead us to some written diary.

Matsuda: Definitely riding or fixing the roller coaster to take us somewhere.

Near: Lighting, reading, and amusement park attractions are the first things that come to mind when I think of what chapter four might have for us.

Misa: That stage is going to play some part, I'm not too sure what but I feel like it will be Bendy summoning related.

Mello: We might have to unlock certain cages to free Boris or at least get ourselves out of a cage.

Matt: Going into the vents like sargent snake… and Ripley from Alien Isolation… and Kidman from The Evil Within… Glad to see that mechanic hasn't died out even after all of these years of horror games.

CosmoK13: So here are few more questions and these are based on what you believe will happen based on what you saw. Do you think Sammy Lawrence will make an appearance?

Matsuda: I can't be sure… but I hope not.

L: It seems unlikely, but there have been theories relating to it and I can't say with certainty. But I'm leaning more on the side that he won't.

Light: No, I highly doubt he'll show up.

Mello: I mean I think I'd rather deal with Sammy than Alice any day, but not at the same time.

Near: Unless he is there to actually aid us in defeating Alice, I don't think bringing him back will hold any value to the player.

Misa: He creeped me out, so I hope we don't get to see him.

Matt: I don't think it would be a bad thing, it be kind of a cool plot twist.

CosmoK13: What about Alice, do you think this will be her final chapter?

Light: That's what they're hinting at.

Matt: I don't want to kill Alice though… I kind of wish she would be on our side.

Misa: Maybe it's one of those figurative things where we're just ending her insand self but will bring out the good cartoon version.

L: Either way, if we don't kill her Bendy probably will.

Mello: I hope she dies.

Near: Seeing as how this is the fourth out of five chapters, her time will be coming to an end soon enough.

Matsuda: I mean, it literally said "End the Angel" I dunno how much more clear we can get.

CosmoK13: What about Bendy, will he be as big of a threat in the fourth chapter?

Misa: Well, obviously he's going to have some part. It is his game.

Mello: He didn't seem that much of a threat the last chapter, but he'll make an appearance somewhere.

Light: I'm sure he must be pissed, knowing the last chapter was centered around Alice so he probably won't stand letting her take another chapter.

L: He'll be there somewhere.

Matsuda: I'm kind of expecting him to jump out at us when we are on the roller coaster ride. Oh god, those things are slow as heck and he's pretty fast! I'm scared now!

Near: He might just be more of a nuisance than a real threat.

Matt: I think the most we'll see of him is his cutouts and statues.

CosmoK13: Do you think you'll be able to save Boris from Alice?

L: I highly doubt he'll survive, considering we have a tendency to be knocked out for a long time.

Mello: I mean, the dude is probably dead at this point. I'd say just leave him.

Misa: We have to save him! He's the only thing that came out of that studio pure!

Matt: I love my angel, but Boris is my bro. And as the old saying goes, bros before hoes! Sorry my angel, but you took my Boris, this is what you get.

Matsuda: I want to at least try! He's the victim in all of this at this point. Plus he saved me and took me to his place.

Near: I think he'll be dead before we get there. Unless time is an important factor in this chapter.

Light: I mean, even if we did save Boris, we'd still have to get past Bendy. And let's say the two of us make it out alive… how am I going to take care of a cartoon wolf? That might make my life complicated. And possibly remind me of the horrors I had to face for him!

CosmoK13: Finally, are you looking forward to playing chapter four?

Matt: Do you really need to ask me that?

Misa: YES!

L: I mean, we've made it this far.

Light: You won't give me a choice in the matter.

CosmoK13: No.

Light: Then sure.

Near: I am kind of looking forward to seeing that roller coaster attraction.

Mello: So long as we do something productive in that chapter like kill off that angel or save Boris, I'd say it will be a well done chapter.

Matsuda: Again, I'm scared what this chapter will have in store for us… but at the same time I'm excited to be playing this game!

CosmoK13: Thank you everyone for reading Death Note cast reacts to chapter 4 trailer. And yes, I will have them be playing chapter four once it comes out. Hopefully I'll be able to do one or two more music video reactions before then, but for now I hope you all liked this reaction and stay tuned to see what chapter four will have in store for these characters and for us as well. Until then, see you all in the next chapter when we hopefully end the angel!


	8. Chapter 8

**Death Note Casts reacts to:**

 **Alice Angel Songs**

CosmoK13: So today, in honor of Chapter four being released and with the hashtag End The Angel, I'm going to show you a few music videos with Alice Angel.

Matsuda: More music videos?!

Light: How many music videos can these fans make with only just three chapters of a video game?!

Misa: I'm actually looking forward to the songs about Alice.

 **Angel of the stage by TryHardNinja**

 ***Music starts up.***

L: Okay, there's Alice.

Mello: She's putting on lipstick, not like it matters.

Matt: Boris!

 **Alice: I love you all but sometimes you boys are way too much. Been gone too long and this place could use a female touch.**

Near: I think that's the last thing this place needs.

Matsuda: I mean, some interior decorating could be a first for this building.

 **Alice: Oh you've been waiting for me? Oh gosh you make me blush! Let the show begin!**

Near: Why does Alice have five fingers if she's a cartoon? She seems more anime than cartoon, and there is a difference!

Misa: I like her model.

 **Alice: 1,2, 3 and 4! I got a taste for stardom and a set of horns. And then a 5, 6, 7, 8! Give me a beat, a mic and then get off the stage!**

Matsuda: No, Boris! Get away from her!

Light: I actually liked how Bendy was shoved off by Alice. It's like they foreshadowed chapter three.

 **Alice: And I will take it from here. So don't you have any fear. Your glowing darling angel star has appeared! Yeah I'm the hand to your glove. Headlining act to your love. The little gift the devil sent from above.**

Mello: Bendy is just having none of it.

 **Alice: The show! Goes all night. Halo! Shines so bright. I'm your starlet brought to life and summoned from the page. I crave the limelight. Give me, the spotlight. 'Cause you know that they're all here to see… The angle of the stage.**

Near: I like the music.

Misa: I like it so far.

Matt: Boris on the trumpet.

 **Alice: I sing and people line up to hear my melody. I dance! My feet like thunder controlling your heartbeat. How could something so devilish be this heavenly?! Let the show begin! 1, 2, 3 and 4. I I'll knock your socks off honey leave you begging for more. And then a 5, 6, 7, 8! I'm like a dancing demon so get out of my way.**

L: What did Alice do to Bendy?

 **Alice: And I will take it from here. So don't you have any fear. Your glowing darling angel star has appeared! Yeah I'm the hand to your glove. Headlining act to your love. The little gift the devil sent from above.**

Light: Bendy is in his demon form, yet he can't do anything about Alice. Chapter three in a nutshell.

 **Alice: The show! Goes all night. Halo! Shines so bright. I'm your starlet brought to life and summoned from the page. I crave the limelight. Give me, the spotlight. 'Cause you know that they're all here to see… The angle of the stage.**

Near: Her model is way off. It's the toy demilia all over again.

 **Alice: Baby I am going places. You will see. Just you wait!**

L: You're not gonna get very far. We saw that in chapter three.

 **Alice: I was born to entertain them! Feels so good. On that stage! The show! Goes all night. Halo! Shines so bright. I'm your starlet brought to life and summoned from the page. I crave the limelight. Give me, the spotlight. 'Cause you know that they're all here to see… The angle of the stage.**

Misa: *Claps.* Another wonder song with a wonderful voice.

Matsuda: So I'm confused, is Alice in love with Bendy or Boris?

Matt: I don't care how long chapter four comes out, so long as you keep giving us these music videos.

 **Question time**

CosmoK13: So, on a scale of one to ten, how would you rate that song?

Misa: 10 out of 10.

Matt: 10 in my book.

Matsuda: I'd say 9… I'd go ten but after being with Light and L, perfection isn't real.

Mello: I like the beat, the vocals and even the animation. So, a solid ten.

Near: 8, only because the model for Alice was off.

Light: Since it did so well explaining chapter three, ten.

L: 9… perfection does not exist.

CosmoK13: So do you think this song was made before or after chapter three?

Matsuda: Before chapter three?

Misa: I'm pretty sure it was before chapter three, right?

L: Before chapter three, because it shows how happy she was and if they added chapter three to it she wouldn't be so positive.

Light: Before, because of the optimism and how she was going places. Like what the tape from chapter two stated.

CosmoK13: So after listening to this, and excluding all of your information about chapter three, would you believe that Alice would have turned evil.

L: There was still the possibility of her being evil, even before I listened to this song.

Misa: I had hope she would have been at least nice to us.

Matt: Kind of expecting her to be a damsel in distress and then we save her from Bendy.  
Then she becomes my wifu!

Near: I think if you break down the song and how she talks about becoming a devil, there were hints of her being evil in chapter three.

CosmoK13: If this show did become a reality, what kind of roles do you think Alice would have played?

Mello: Singing would be her main attraction.

L: I see her getting into shenanigans with Bendy and Boris somehow has to stop them.

Misa: I kind of picture Bendy pranking Alice and she gets upset.

Light: Maybe she would need to capture Bendy to become a full angel but he always escapes her.

Matt: So long as Bendy is not her boyfriend, I'm fine with it!

CosmoK13: So that song was called 'Angel of the Stage' by TryHardNinja and it was released after chapter two. So the next song I'm going to have you listen to is another Alice Angel song called 'All Eyes on Me' by OR3O.

Near: That sounds ominous.

 **All Eyes On Me, by OR3O**

 **Long, long time ago I had my own little show. Was a beautiful, a loveable angel.**

Misa: Oh, it's a little animation.

L: This is new.

Near: At least her model is closer to theMeatly's version.

 **But he took the spotlight, shining so bright. Left me to fade away. But honey, now the turn is mine.**

Matsuda: Oh, there's Bendy.

Light: Technically, there was no real spotlight. You all ended up broken stars in the end.

Matt: Oh, that really sounded ominous at the end there.

 **A devil made from heaven, sent from above. Looks like henry's got a little date, let's have some fun**

Mello: Chapter three wasn't fun, it was mostly work. And yes I know all the chapters are meant to be like that, but the tasks were kind of tedious… all the things we had to do.

 **We've gots lots to do little errand boy. Come to me at cloud nine**. **To be the perfect angel, some sin must be done**

Matsuda: I get it, level nine… cloud nine.

Light: So, is it considered murder if you cut open a living cartoon wolf?

 **You told me what to do and what to say, I couldn't escape You got to choose the ending of my fate. You put me astray.**

Mello: You should consider yourself lucky that you didn't end up like Boris!

 **But not anymore. I'm in control. I have the stage, You can't turn page, Now all eyes on me**

Matsuda: Was this really all done by one person?! This is amazing!

L: I like the animation and the beat. ****

**So many experiments so many mistakes. But I'll go all the way till I'm in the perfect shape. First is worst maybe the thirds the charm! So close! Oh! I cannot wait. The demon won't taint me now, cause you're the sacrifice he'll slay.**

Near: Now the creepy parts get added in.

Matt: Oh god, the creepy Bendy!

Matsuda: Those are terrifying Bendy and Alice!

Mello: Well if it wasn't obvious that this show was a horror genre before, this music video should prove it.

 **You said I wasn't good enough to stay, you put me away. You took away my future and my fame, but now that will change**

Light: If they didn't want you, why would they go through all the trouble of turning your voice actor into the actual cartoon?! ****

 **Focus on me, I'll be all that they see. I'll make them sway, No, can't run away. Now all eyes on me**

Misa: Can I just take a moment to say how much I love the animation for this?!

Matt: See, she's cute in this one. She wasn't as cute in the third chapter.

 **You don't know what it's like to drown away, in a puddle of shame. You, Yes you made me insane**

Matsuda: Aww… now she's sad…

Near: You do feel bad for Susie, she loved her role and for it to be taken away from her out of the blue can really emotionally hurt you.

L: And now she looks like her chapter three self. ****

**But not anymore, I'm in control. I have the stage, You can't turn page so do as you're told. Encore! Hit the beat boys. Focus on me, I'll be all that they see. I'll make them sway no, can't run away. Now all eyes on me. Now all eyes on, All eyes on me!**

Light: Okay, I have to admit, that was actually fairly well done for a one person project.

Misa: Beautiful! This girl needs to get her own album.

Matsuda: I was too busy paying attention to the animation that I didn't really listen… Can I see it again?

CosmoK13: So that song came out after chapter three was released and to this date it has over eight million views.

Mello: Well, it's obviously popular. Considering how well that hit to chapter three.

Matsuda: Obviously this game was so inspirational that it helped people develop this creative side for song-writing.

CosmoK13: So would you say that this song fit Alice during chapter three?

L: Defenitantly.

Near: Obviously, because it shows how depressed she was about how she was let go and thrown away.

Mello: After chapter three.

Matt: She deserved better… her voice actor at least. She's a cartoon, she doesn't have much of a say…

CosmoK13: So this song has become so popular that it has even become a meme. A humorous image, video or text that is copied by many users and spread across the internet. So, I'm going to show you a few of these animations where animators use the very song for their memes.

Light: Great, more useless internet junk people seem to love.

 **All Eyes on Me [Meme] - Sanders Sides by AstraBlaze Animations**

Matsuda: I don't think I know these ones…

Matt: Who are these guys?

Misa: Oh my god! It's the Sander Sides! Morality, Anxiety, Logic… and is that Creativity singing? A-ha! I knew it!

Near: Not really a good animation, but it's doable.

Mello: The artwork could use some more practice, but the animation is pretty smooth.

Light: I don't know who these Sanders are… but this one in the prince suit sounds pretty egotistical.

L: Why does this man remind me of Light?

Misa: I love Thomas Sanders! He's so cute!

 **All Eyes on Me {Meme} by Ode**

Mello: Oh… this actually looks familiar.

Matt: Is that… is that Thor?!

Light: Is this from the Avengers? Finally, a series I'm actually familiar with!

Matsuda: Who's singing this? Is it Loki? Oh! Holy shit I was right?! I was honestly just asking, I didn't even think it was an answer.

Near: So it's not much of an animation, more like a gif.

Misa: The artwork is impressive. You can actually tell that's Loki and Thor.

L: Are they… using video images from the actual movie? How did they not get copyright?

Matt: Okay, I'm not gay… but if I was, I'd dare say Loki was hot!

 **ALL EYES ON ME l MEME l RICK AND MORTY by Aliter Void**

Matsuda: Oh… Rick and Morty!

Matt: I love this series!

Light: I could never get into this show.

Misa: It has an interesting concept… but it's definitely to… dirty humor for my taste.

Mello: Oh, I get it, this is supposed to be the evil Morty.

Near: Again, more like a gif than an actual animation.

L: The show had some interesting concepts and great ideas for character designs and relationships, but the humor gets in the way.

Matsuda: I mean, it's not a bad show… but I wouldn't recommend it to just anyone.

Mello: I don't really know if this song fits for this character. Maybe for the beginning, but with the chorus I can't say.

CosmoK13: So this meme has become very popular around the internet for quite a while. Being used in animations, people making their own vocal covers and even dances dedicated to this song.

L: Clearly a lot of people like this song that they want to do a lot of work with it.

CosmoK13: So it's clear that this song has become popular in the Bendy fandom, but why do you suppose that this song has been used in so many animations not relating to the game?

Matsuda: Because it's so catchy?

Misa: The song could be relatable to other characters, not just Alice.

Near: This is pretty much what happens to a popular song, they just make memes out of it because they like it and they can see it being used for any scenario.

L: Any song that's popular or catchy or even relatable people see it as a song they can use to express themselves with. And that's where this comes in.

CosmoK13: So would you say you feel bad for Alice Angel after listening to these songs and knowing what happened to her?

Light: Not really, she brought it upon herself.

Misa: I do feel sorry for how she was tossed aside, but it seemed like it was her choice to become Alice Angel.

Matt: Her voice actress deserved better.

Mello: I think if she knew what would have happened to her, then she might not really be who or what she is today.

Matsuda: I can understand why she would be upset, but at the same time you need to know your limits. I mean, she should be mad at Joey for not only dumping her but for firing her as well! We did nothing as far as I'm aware.

CosmoK13: So with the hashtag End the Angel, there's a high chance that this chapter with be Alice Angel's last chapter. How do you feel about that?

Matt: I'm kind of sad, because she's the only female character we have at this point.

Light: I honestly don't care what happens to her, if she actually tried to help us and not be a bitch, I'd feel something.

Mello: After everything she's put us through… I don't really care what happens to her at this point.

Misa: I can understand where she's coming from… but at the same time she did try to kill us and she might do the same in chapter four.

L: No, she's getting what she deserves.

Matsuda: Unless she turns good at the last minute, I'm not gonna hold my breath.

CosmoK13: Thank you everyone for reading the Death Note casts react to these songs and memes. Make sure you check out these songs and the animators on Youtube to see their amazing work and support them. Death Note will be playing and reacting to chapter four very soon, but for now I hope this was worth it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Death Note cast reacts to…**

 **Bendy and the Ink Machine chapter 4!**

 ***Title screen***

Matsuda: *Looks over at CosmoK13 with a gaping mouth.*

Matt: YES! FINALLY!

Light: Well it's about good damn time! Do you have any idea how long we and the readers have been waiting for this chapter?!

Misa: OH MY GOSH! I have been waiting so long!

Near: This better be worth the nine months we had to wait for this chapter.

L: Wow, they really improved the graphics as well. The title screen is different as well.

Mello: What happened to the title screen? Last time I played this it was just a screening of an area from each chapter.

CosmoK13: So it's been a while since the last chapter, can you tell me what happened?

Matt: We got to meet Alice Angel last chapter, or at least her voice actress who tried to become the very toon, but became an ink monster.

Light: We went on a date with her, basically she told us to gather certain objects.

Matsuda: I wasn't a huge fan of chapter three. The first two I really really liked, but the third one kind of dragged out a bit. So I'm hoping this chapter picks up the pace!

Mello: So I predict we're going to find Alice and hopefully rescue Boris. Maybe kill Alice, I don't know if we're going to kill her or if Bendy kills her. I know that this will be her last chapter though.

Misa: I like the new menu though… so let's get into it!

Near: Okay… I'm seeing some stairs and doors…

L: Maybe we're actually going up for a change instead of going down.

 **Henry: *Echoey* Alright Joey~ I'm here~ Let's see if we can find what you wanted me to see~**

Misa: Was that Henry?

Light: He just repeated what he said in chapter one, why?

Matt: "Chapter four, Colossal Wonders." Oh… interesting.

Near: Level S… probably stands for Satan! As if they didn't make it clear we were already in Hell to begin with.

Matsuda: Oh yeah… we fell down here with Boris. And Alice took him…

Mello: Okay, how the hell did we even survive that?! Logically we should have died considering we dropped like twenty floors! *Looks at elevator.* Well, we can't go back up that way.

L: "New Objective: Rescue Boris"

Light: Do we have to? I don't think we should, pretty sure he's already dead. I mean, we've been knocked out for a long time…

Matsuda: Oh god, it's raining ink… is it just me or do the graphics seem to improve with every chapter?

Mello: Okay, let's go down this long and obviously not creepy hallway with a bunch of random  
Bendy cartoon posters. If I had a nickel for every time I saw the same Dancing Demon poster in every chapter, I'd have enough money to give to a whole theater full of kids who would want to watch this show. Not sure why anyone would watch a show like this, but hey I don't question it.

L: Hey, we even have a circle cursor on the screen. Probably to help make it easier to click at things.

Misa: Okay, what does this say? "Level S… Accountant & Finance". So this must be the floor they manage the money and plans for the studio.

Matt: "Management Office Grant Cohen"... Grant Cohen… oh yeah, he was the guy that was voiced by Will of DAGames in the last chapter.

Mello: Okay, the office is that way… *Turns right.* But the Archives and R&D Access is to the left. I think I have to go there.

Near: To the Archives we go.

 **Henry: Definitely something missing here.**

Light: Yeah, this is where we're supposed to go. It even says it in the objectives.

Matsuda: "Find the missing turnwheel." Turnwheel? Uh… *Goes to the hall and sees the gear.* Is this it? *Clicks on it.* Oh, no that's a gear! What am I thinking?!

Misa: I didn't see a turnwheel down there, so I'm assuming we have to go to that office. Oh, of course we have a Bendy cutout at the end of the hall.

L: Okay the door on the left is locked, so… *Opens the door to the right.* Oh… okay…

Mello: What… the hell?!

Near: This guy went crazy.

Matt: "Money… taxes… time…" And a whole bunch of numbers! So this was his office and he clearly was obsessed with money… greed man, gets you nowhere. Money, money, money~ *Does a Mr. Krabs impression* Money~ Money~ Money~.

Matsuda: *Looks at the "Work hard work happy" sign.* I don't think anyone was working happy down here!

L: There's a tape here next to some bubbling ink… that is definitely not a good sign.

Light: Alright, what does this tape say?

 **Unknown: (Indescribable)**

Matsuda: *Makes a concerned and worried expression.*

Misa: *Stares at the screen with wide eyes and gaping mouth.*

Near: *Looks around the room a bit disturbed.*

Matt: Was someone having sex? Was it you Bendy? You're a naughty little devil, aren't you?

Light: Uh… uh… okay, I have no words…

Mello: Was he like drowning in ink?

Matsuda: *Looks at the pipe and sees the glowing turnwheel* Oh, that must be what I'm looking for! *Gets turnwheel.*

L: At least that didn't take long to find.

Misa: Please don't jump scare me. It's too early in the game for a jump scare!

Matt: Okay, put this in here! *Wheel turns and the door opens.*

Matsuda: *Looks inside.* Oh god… why is it so dark in here? So we have to go in there?!

Near: Are those mannequins on that stand? *Lights turn on.*

Light: Oh… we're using those jumpscares are we?

L: "Locate the secret passage". Okay, we have another puzzle.

Matsuda: "He will set us free." I swear if these guys move, I will lose it!

Misa: Are they real? Or are they just statues?

Matt: Why does this look like a play of two gay guys coming out to their families? They're like "No~ How could you do this to us? You've brought shame upon this family!" And then these two together are just like "We're just coming out as gay guys, it's 2018."

L: They're going to move, it's obvious.

Mello: Oh, what's this?

Misa: Oh, this is the library from the trailer release!

Light: I see some books, safes here… there's a small table in the center…

Near: Another tape… okay, let's go see what this one says.

 **Susie Campbell: They told me I was perfect for the role. Absolutely perfect. Now Joey's going around saying things behind closed doors. I can always tell. Now he wants to meet again tomorrow, says he has an "opportunity" for me. I'll hear him out. But if that smooth talker thinks he can double cross and angel and get away with it, well, oh he's got another thing coming. Alice, ooh she doesn't like liars.**

Matt: Oh~ interesting… Susie isn't taking anymore shit from Joey.

Near: Okay, so Susie was the first voice actress for Alice Angel, and then Joey fired her. So now it seems this "opportunity" was for her to become Alice Angel.

Light: If it wasn't clear that Susie was a bitch before, this tape proves it.

Misa: So, was the opportunity for her to become a living version of Alice? Did Joey do that to her?

Matsuda: Okay, I found the door that says "Private".

Mello: Five light bulbs, so I need five switches. But where are they is the question.

Light: *Sees a glowing book and pushes it, then sees the light above the door spark.*

 **Henry: So that's how it works.**

Light: Alright, shouldn't be too hard to find them.

L: Okay, so we're looking for some books… shouldn't be too hard to find pushed out novels in here.

Misa: *Hears some creaking around the room.* What the hell is that?!

Matsuda: Uh… we aren't on a boat so why is there like rocking back and forth?!

Matt: It sounds like someone or something walking around. What is that sound? Bitch! *Looks out where the ink people were and gasps.* They're gone! I'm dead! Help me!

Mello: Oh… uh… weren't there ink mannequins here?!

Misa: Oh god, they did move!

L: Where did they even go?

Light: Okay, let's just find those other four books and get out of here. *Finds the second one.*

Matsuda: Oh, here's the third one! *Clicks it in and the area flashes.* AAAHHHH! WHAT THE FREAKING HELL IS GOING ON!?

Misa: WAHHHH! WHY?!

Matt: Holy shit!

Near: *Looks from screen then back at CosmoK13 then at screen.* That happened.

Light: Did we have like some sort of PTSD flashback or something?!

L: Okay, not gonna lie, that actually got me. *Clicks the fourth book.* At least that one didn't do anything.

Mello: Let's just find this last book and get the hell out of here!

Matt: Oh, there's the last one! *Clicks it.* YES! And go to the door!

Matsuda: Let's go in… even though we might regret it! *Opens door.* Oh god…

Misa: "Enter the darkness". I don't want to! Bad things happen when there are dark settings!

L: *Examines the area.* What is this place? *Looks down.* How deep is this studio?!

Light: How has this man not gotten any like code violations from the state about this place?!

Matt: What's with the cages?! Is this like some sort of sex dungeon or something? Joey was into some freaky stuff man.

Matsuda: Okay, I may not be an engineer or a building instructor. But I'm pretty sure this place isn't a real office/apartment building because there's no way it would have this gaping abyss where ink is being poured down into!

Near: I'm getting Indian Jones from this right now. I will say it's kind of humerus to see Bendy being stuck into the rock.

Mello: I see a pulley bridge… *Goes to control panel.*

 **Henry: I can get across here if I can find a way to fix this.**

Mello: Really? We can't just go on?

L: Oh, I see it's missing a gear! So that means we have to find one.

Matsuda: I don't see any gears around here… maybe we should head down that narrowed corridor with many safes, because that seems logical to me. Also, how are there plants growing down here?! This whole place is just defying logic at this point.

Mello: Well it's nice to know that Joey has taken up to gardening down here.

Light: Uh… what the hell is that down there?

Misa: Oh god… there's candle surrounding it too… why, candles are never a good sign when they surround something!

Matt: It's some sort of pipe or something… Oh, here's a lever! *Pulls lever down. Pipe rises up.*

L: Oh look, more ink. Why am I not surprised?

Mello: Uh… what?

Misa: Why is that ink boiling? I should stay away from that!

Matsuda: Is the gear in the ink? Because I don't think I should put my hands in bubbling ink…

Light: This may be a bad idea, but there's no other way to go… so, turn this wheel…

Near: Let's turn this. *Turns the value.*

Matt: Okay, what the hell am I doing? *Searcher appears.* Oh… hello!

Misa: Oh my god! *Backs away.*

L: Is it… it's not attacking me?

Light: What am I supposed to do with it? *Grabs the ink blob from the Searcher and the Searcher leaves.* Uh… excuse me?

Matsuda: *Grabs the ink blob and backs away.* Urgh! Thank you, I think?

Mello: We're not even eight minutes in and already this is getting weird!

Near: This is how fetishes are made.

Misa: Do I… put the ink on the machine? *Goes over to the system and clicks.* No? Oh… I need a gear! But where does this blob come in?

Matt: *Put blob in the printer.* Uh… guess it goes in there?

Matsuda: Why did I put it in there? W-what am I doing? *Turns the handle and watches as the machine vibrates. Then a cup comes out, stares at in in question.* Uh… excuse me?

Mello: Is this a 3-D printer?! What?!

Light: A 3-D printer, this is way ahead of the time!

L: So does that mean everything here was made out of the ink? Is that why you needed so much?

Near: Honestly, this isn't even the weirdest mechanic this game has introduced to us thus far.

Misa: Okay… so I can change what I create… I need a gear! *Prints a gear off.*

Matsuda: Is this gear even safe? *Puts gear in and pulls the lever.* I'm concerned.

Matt: Here comes the basket. Slowly but surely.

Light: Yeah, pretty sure this is just a death trap. Honestly it'd be safer if we just jump it and use the chains and cages to get across.

Mello: I don't trust this for even a second. Some bullshit is gonna happen while I'm on this thing, I can just tell! *Gets in.* Alright, fuck it!

Misa: *Travels in the basket.* Okay… so far so good.

Matt: Huh… it's almost like a roller coaster sort of deal. *Basket starts to rumble.* A faulty ride! Help!

Light: I knew it! I knew it!

Matsuda: Oh lordy no! Don't do this to me! Come on, you're almost there!

Mello: Don't fall! Don't fall! DON'T FUCKING FALL! *gets to the other side.*

L: *Takes a deep breath.* Okay… that was cheap but it did get me.

Near: Well not all jumpscares can get you.

Matsuda: Why you gotta do that to us Meatly?

Misa: Okay, it's all over. Let's just go in through here… wait, why is this door opened ajar?

Matt: Okay I've seen enough horror movies and games to know that when you see an opened door, something is waiting for you.

L: Oh, it's the hallway from the trailer. Something is gonna happen.

Matsuda: Again, long corridors always make me nervous. *A flash appears with the inky hands.* AAAHHHH!

Light: What the actual fuck?!

Misa: I knew it!

Near: *Walks in.* They're… not hurting me. *Disappears.*

Mello: *Stands there and blinks.* WHAT DOES IT MEAN?!

Matsuda: *Goes to the end of the hall.* Why are there more chains here? And why are they moving?

 **Alice Angel: I see you there, my little errand boy.**

Misa: *Gasps.* It's Alice!

Light: Do not call me that. I didn't agree to go on a date with you because I like you.

 **Alice Angel: Your angel is always watching.**

Mello: Oh goodie, as if we didn't have an ink demon to worry about.

 **Alice Angel: What is it that keeps you going? Is it the thrill of the hunt? The thirst for your freedom?**

Matt: I mean, I could go for a cheeseburger right now. I've mostly just been having bacon soup.

Light: Yeah the freedom one sounds about right.

 **Alice Angel: or perhaps… You're just looking for a little, friendly, wolf…**

Matsuda: Boris!

 **Alice Angel: *Chuckles.* Better hurry errand boy. Boris is having trouble staying in one piece.**

Matsuda: Don't you dare touch him you bitch!

Misa: Don't worry Boris, I'm coming for you!

Near: Boris is the only good thing that came out of this game. I'm not letting him die. Plus, I always wanted a dog. I mean, he's a wolf but they're pretty much the same breed.

L: *Gets to a room with a couch and record player.* Oh, this is new.

Mello: This is nice… music is a bit ominous though.

 **Ink person: Oh no… he always finds me…**

Light: *Looks up at the creature.* Uh… who are you?!

 **Ink person: Oh no! I just wanna go home. When do we go home? When do we go home! *Cries.***

Matsuda: Was that Squidward? Or Zurgberg? Zoburge? That pink crab dude from Futurama! I don't know how you pronounce his name.

L: So that ink creature must have been a worker here. Unlike those Searchers though, this one seems to still hold it's mentality in tack.

Mello: Okay… that was actually kind of sad not gonna lie. *Opens door and backs up.* WOAH okay!

Matt: Uh… sorry, wrong room!

Light: What the hell?!

Matsuda: *Goes up to them and cringes.* Oh, that's so creepy… they have like yellow eyes and they have like tentacle like faces.

L: Okay, so these were all the workers, probably like the least important ones, maybe like those that were working around the studio to be the subordinates of certain departments. They got into the ink as well and now their whole beings are made out of ink. But they still have their humanity with them, so they must be like Sammy. They're still tainted by the ink, but it's still eating away who they are.

Near: It's sad, but at the same time it might be possible. I mean, whatever this ink is it seems to be able to reconstruct the genetic makeup of a person. That's how Susie Campbell turned to Alice but she was incomplete. Because every atom though they are similar, they each have their own coding to make up the hair, to the skin and even to any other features that make you unique from a person. So realistically, if this ink does have that power to alter a person's DNA, it could take time because you'd have to do it atom by atom. And that's probably why this takes place thirty years after, because now it seems the ink has officially taken ahold of them to the point where they believe they are the ink creatures themselves.

Matt: I do love the detailed effect. You can see the ink like shedding off their bodies and their hollow eyes. How do they do this?! I'd kill to make games with these effects.

Misa: Oh god, this is actually kind of sad. Look at them, they're just looking down at the ground. And there's one crying in the corner! This has to be the saddest thing I've seen this whole gameplay… well, that and the room full of dead Boris's…

Light: *Looks at vent.* "No Angels. He will set us free." I'm going in there, aren't I?

Matsuda: *Climbs into the vent.* Oh, it really is like the trailer!

Matt: Yeah, now it feels like a horror game! It's not a true terrifying experience without the enclosed spaces.

L: At least they were kind enough to give me a flashlight.

Mello: *Looks over at the ink people.* Okay… they're just staring at me… yep, no going back now… bye!

Misa: I am hating this more and more… *Looks down at the end.* Wait… why does that room look familiar?

Matt: Wait… is that room… *Bendy appears.* OH SHIT!

Matsuda: WOAH BENDY!

Mello: Fucker's here already! Wait… why isn't he attacking me?

Near: Did he just tell me to be quiet? Okay, I'm actually really confused at this point.

Matsuda: So, is Bendy still after me? Because he could have easily just like rip open that vent and got me out.

Light: ….I'm not even gonna question, I'm just going to keep going and end this chapter.

Misa: I hate vents, they're like mazes! I don't even know where to go. *Gets to a dead end.* See?

Matt: What… is that noise? Is that Bendy trying to find his way in the vents? Please don't come in.

Light *Finds an ink person banging his head against the wall.* Woah… okay. This is a thing…

Misa: *Looks at ink person.* Oh no, that's even sadder!

Matsuda: Whatever your going through, it'll pass! Just stay strong! I mean, I don't know what will happen to them once this is all over, but can't be any worse than what they're going through now.

L: *Gets out of the vent.* We're here, question is where is here?

Mello: Why are there so many couches around here? Who would actually want to sit across from a large Bendy statue?

Light: "Come up and see me." I don't really want to.

Near: "Almost there." Is Alice Angel waiting for us so she can kill us?

Light: Okay, when I said I was hoping we'd be able to actually move upwards instead of going further down, I did not anticipate the idea of having to go through so many stairs!I miss the lift! And there's another cage hanging from the ceiling… of course.

Matt: Oh, hello what's this?

Misa: Okay, there's no one here… that should be a good sign, right?

Matsuda: What is this? They look like blueprints of drawings and...Bendy themed objects? There's a structure here… oh, here's a tape!

 **Bertrum Piedmont: For forty years I've built attractions that stagger the imagination! Colossal wonders, such as the world has never seen! I have earned my legacy with sweat. But right in front of everyone… high level investors, Wall Street tycoons, the ever tactless Joey Drew introduces me, the great Bertrum Piedmont, as Bertie! Like I was his child. You may be paying me, Mister Drew! But you don't own me!I'll build you a park, bigger than anything YOU could ever possible conceive. But before you go taking any bows, Mister Drew, know that this grand achievement will belong to me… and to me alone.**

Near: Well, he seems like he has an ego complex… everyone in this game seems to have one. Expect Henry and Boris, they're pretty clean.

Misa: So, Joey wanted a theme park built? I mean, I guess it would make sense, but your show would have to have gone somewhere first. I mean, it's pretty well detailed and thought out though. With the Bendy shaped carts and towers.

Light: I get what you mean Bertrum… I know the exact same feeling from episode 9 of Death Note. Where L revealed himself to me… I can pretty much give out spoilers at this point because it's over a decade old. If you haven't seen it yet, that's your problem.

L: It doesn't really look that impressive. Where would they even have put this?

Matsuda: I don't think I wanna go to that land! *Sees switch.* Oh, a switch! *Pulls it.* What did that do?

Mello: *Goes back downstairs.* Oh, the storage is opened!

Light: Welp, when in doubt, go into the very obviously creepy death trap that is the storage unit.

Misa: I don't like this… it's too dark! *Lights pop up and she jumps.* I take it back! I want the darkness!

Matt: Oh no, music change! Not a good sign!

L: "Bendy Hell." That actually seems more like an appropriate title to describe this place, and not just the theme park.

Light: Jokes on Bendy, being a Death Note user, I can't go to hell! And probably no one else that got their name written in the Death Note.

Matsuda: *Looks at the ink person on top of the cage.* Uh… did you add in the "Hell" part? I mean, I don't blame you it probably feels that way in your eyes.

Mello: Yep, nothing says Family Friendly than an amusement park with caged theme rides, nightmare horses, large Alice Angel heads and… whatever the hell that is… a Bendy trash can? I know what I'll be seeing in my nightmares tonight.

Near: They even have carnival games as well… I'll give Joey this, he does have the tools and equipment but he gets them before he even has a plan.

 **Henry: That haunted house seems like the way to go. But it's going to need some power. Hang in there, Boris. I'm coming.**

Light: Of course, cause it'd be asking too much if we could just walk right in!

Matsuda: Okay, search the warehouse… so, what do we have to do? Cause it looks like everything is closed…

Misa: Oh, the games opened!

Matt: Am I supposed to play these games? *Looks at the tape recorder and plays it.*

 **Wally Franks: These guys down in the warehouse get to play games all day while I'm stuck cleaning up after 'em! They kept locking themselves out of their own back room. So I says to em, look guys, I says, you're smart, right? Here's an idea! Why not rig these games up to knock open the door if ya win? It'll be fun for you guys, and it saves me the trip down here every day. They went for it like a dog to pot roast. I tell ya! If these guys don't start realizing who the real genius is, I'm outta here!**

Matt: I'm outta here! So, we do have to play these games! I'm more used to video games, not carnival games… well I mean, it's still that but… let's just play!

Light: Yeah, let's take our mind off the fact that an ink demon or ink she-demon could come here and tear us apart by throwing these carnival balls at bottles. Just another Tuesday for me…

Misa: *Throws the balls at the bottles.* Aww… come on! This is hard because you have to angle them… *Gets all the bottles down.* YES!

Mello: *Shooting at the gun attraction.* All those years of shooting in real life and all that time playing Matt at Call of Duty have finally paid off!

Matsuda: *Heads over to the strength game.* Oh, a test your own strength! I may not be the smartest in the bunch but I'm… somewhat strong! Let's test it! *Grabs hammer and hit the panel, only getting as far as "Weak."* Well that was lame. Let me try again… *Hits it and rings the bell.* That's better!

 **Alice Angel: Tell me, are you having fun? I'm sure Boris doesn't mind waiting for his rescue party.**

Near: Well we have to play these games to get to Boris. So maybe next time you try and mock us, try to do it in a sense that we don't know what we're doing.

L: Alright, I played the games… but nothing has changed on the power control panel… *Looks around.*

Misa: *Looks around.* I am like, on edge, because I feel like something is going to pop up at any moment around here! I wonder if that's why there's a Little Miracles Station here?

Light: *sees the door next to the game stations opened.* Oh, how long has this been opened?!

Matt: Ah, an open door. It feels like we're making some progress. *Goes in.* Ah, yes, nothing brings a work environment together than a picture of a cog on the wall. *Sees the Bendy figures.* And… those things…

Matsuda: Oh jeez… those are probably the creepiest Bendy's I've ever seen. Even more than the one chasing me…

Misa: *Pulls the lever while watching the Bendy's as she backs away.* I swear, if those things move, I'm losing my shit!

L: *Sees a light running through the wire and follows it.* Now we're making progress. *Pulls one of the power levers.*

Mello: *Pulls the first of four power levers.* Okay… one down, three to go.

Near: Where to next? "Research and Design" That sounds like my area.

Matt: What's behind door number two? *Goes in and looks down.* Oh, the Butcher Gang!

Matsuda: Man, those fuckers again?! I don't have a weapon!

 **Henry: Looks like I've got some company up ahead. Without some kind of weapon, I don't stand a chance.**

Matsuda: I literally just said that!

 **Henry: There's gotta be a way around them.**

Mello: But where? I'm looking all the way up here, and there's no other way down! What am I supposed to do?

L: Okay, logically if I go down there as am now, I will most likely die. So, I need to create a distraction… but with what?

Light: *Picks up a Bacon Soup can.* Oh, what?! It's in my hand now? *Tosses soup can and watches the creatures go to it.* Oh… I get it…

Matsuda: Oh, now I see. The cans are there to distract them! *Grabs all the cans.* Gimmie!

Matt: Okay… gotta time this just right… *Throws a can at the far right.* Yes! Go! Go! Go!

Misa: Run and don't look back! Run and don't look back!

L: Is this some sort of mechanic room? I'm pretty sure we went though mechanical stuff last chapter.

Near: I found the switch. *Pulls it and turns around.* And… some machine… in a familiar shape…

Misa: W-what is that?! *Looks at Bendy animatronic.*

Mello: I KNEW THERE WERE FUCKING ANIMATRONICS IN THIS GAME! THIS WHOLE GAME IS JUST ANOTHER RIP-OFF OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!

Matsuda: Hopefully this tape recorder tells us what this is… and hopefully the voice isn't Phone Guy!

 **Lacie Benton: The only thing that works around here is my ulcer. Half these people don't know a wrench from a dang steamroller. Buncha morons is what they are. Spend their day in the warehouse arguin' over who's supposed to be doin' what or playing them silly games. Still, I'm not complainin'. I get most of my time to myself. Suits me just fine. Only thing that bothers me is that mechanical demon in the corner. Bertrum's been working on it for a month now. Says it will walk someday and maybe dance. All it does now is give me the creeps. I swear, when my back's turned.. That thing's movin'.**

Matsuda: Oh… please don't say that… *Looks at the animatronic.* Now I'm scared to even look away.

Near: So this guy already had animatronics, so what's the point of bringing the characters to life? You were already making these attractions to begin with, why stop half-way just to get yourself involved in satanic stuff?

Light: You know last chapter I complained that there wasn't enough Bendy, now I'm complaining because there's to many Bendy's!

Matt: So wait, does that mean the Bendy that's chasing us is an actual ink demon or is it an animatronic? What if this whole time, those creatures after us are animatronics, but Joey was sacrificing human souls just to make them alive?! Joey is actually Purple Guy and he moved from a Pizzeria to a cartoon studio! Holy shit, where's MatPat when you need him?!

Mello: Alright, lever down. Halfway done, let's get out of here!

Misa: *Heads back to the door.* Wait, why is it still closed? I pulled the lever!

Light: Oh, really, you're going to do that?!

L: Well there was another place to go to, gather some bacon soup.

Mello: You have got to be kidding me, did we seriously miss something?! We have to go back down there! Urgh! Fine!

Matsuda: Okay, I only have a limited amount of can, so gotta use this wisely!

Light: *Gets to the other side of the room to see the other switch.* Are you SERIOUS?! They put the switch to the door all the way over here?! Why?! Why have two switches if they go to the same place?! Why not just make one switch operate the opening door and to start up the power?! This makes no sense!

Matsuda: *Pulls lever.* Okay… oh shit they saw me! *Runs from Butcher gang.* Hey, look! A distraction! *Throws a soup can at then and books it up to the upper floor. Look back and is shocked.* Holy crap, that actually worked!

Near: *Pulls lever at the Power Control Panel.* At least we're halfway done.

Misa: Okay… two down. Now where do I go?

Mello: Why is every single level shaped to be like a maze?!

Matt: Okay, this door opened… something Storage. Wait I thought this was the storage?

L: What horrors await us in door number three? And there's a dead Butcher gang in the corner… definitely not a good sign.

Misa: *Looks at the corpse.* I-Is it dead?

Mello: *Looks at the ride.* What is this? Was this one of the attractions that would be in the park?

Near: It… actually looks kind of fun…

Light: Why is this tape connected to a speaker? I don't like this…

Matsuda: Let's see what this one says.

 **Bertrum Piedmont: The biggest park ever built, a centerfold of attractions.**

Matt: Wait, why is this one not in the tape format?

Light: I'm giving this a red flag already!

 **Bertrum Piedmont: Each one, more grand than the one before it. It makes my eyes come to tears at the thought.**

Mello: I think this dude is way too involved in his work.

 **Bertrum Piedmont: But then… oh Mister Drew.**

Near: Ah, there it is.

 **Bertrum Piedmont: For all your talk of dreams, you are the true architect behind so many nightmares. I built this park. It was to be a masterpiece. My masterpiece!**

Light: Yeah, no shit! He's a greedy bastard at this point!

L: Sorry to disappoint, but he clearly wasn't gonna give you any credit.

Matt: Oh no! Music changed again!

 **Bertrum Piedmont: And now you think you can just throw me out? Trample me to the dust and forget me? No! This is my park! My glory!**

Matsuda: Oh no! OH SHIT! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME!

 **Bertrum Piedmont: You may think I've gone… But I'm still here!**

Mello: OH HELL NO!

Matsuda: *Sees the face.* Oh Jesus fucking Christ, that is creepy!

Light: Oh shit! They're giving us an actual boss battle! Okay!

L: This is a brand new mechanic!

Matt: What do I do? What do I do?! I need a weapon! Where can I get a weapon?!

Misa: Am I supposed to go on the ride? *Gets hit by the boss.* Oh no… *Nervously giggles.* Why is it doing that?!

Near: *Looks at the ground where the table with the tape got smashed and sees an axe.* An axe? *Picks it up.* I'm not even gonna question it!

L: There are a lot of axes in this game. Why don't we just keep the axe if that's our main weapon?

Matsuda: Okay, what do I do now that I actually have a weapon?! *Hits the carts on the boss.* What do I have to hit?! I'm hitting everything but I don't see any damage?! Can I at least get a health bar so I know how much damage I'm doing?!

Light: I'm gonna guess and say I'm supposed to hit those glowing joints on the arms? *Hits them with an axe.* Huh… lucky guess!

Matt: *Takes out one of the arms.* Alright, one down! *Gets hit.* Bitch!

Mello: *Takes out two of the arms.* Let's go! Gimme another one! You ain't all that!

Misa: Knock him down! *Kills off the third arm.* Yay! One more to go!

L: *Destroys the last arm and smirks.* Now that's what I call apprehension!

Matt: Can't get me now that you don't have any arms! Ha!

Matsuda: *Looks at the face as the doors shut as he cringes.* Yeah, please cover that face up. No one needs to see that.

Misa: So, did he get transformed into an actual ride?

Near: I thought the ink was used to make humans into cartoons and ink monsters, not mechanical rides. Then again, if we just question the logic of this whole game, we'd never get out of here.

Mello: *Locates the third switch.* A-ha! Found it! After like running around this room like three-hundred times.

Light: Of course it only shows up after the boss is defeated! *Pulls switch.*

 **Henry: That makes three, one to go.**

Light: Oh gee, thanks for the reminder. I would have never thought that since there were only four switches and we already got three, we only have one left!

L: *Goes to control panel and flips the third switch.* Alright, we should be getting close to the end of the game now.

Matt: Alright, looks like the last switch is in the Maintenance room…

Matsuda: What nightmares await us in here? "Choo-choo choo-choo?" Not… really scary, I mean a bit disturbing but not too scary as far as all the stuff I've seen recently.

Misa: "Ride the Buddy Boris Railway?" Oh, was this supposed to be an attraction based on the cartoon short "Trains Trouble?" See, this looks like a ride I wouldn't mind going on, I just need Boris.

Near: Why are there still Miracles Stations around here? I haven't exactly needed to hide. I mean that mechanic would have been useful in the second room.

Matt: Alright, let's go down to this madness. *sees a flashing light and the Projectionist.* W-what the… I KILLED YOU!

Misa: Another long hallway… *sees the flashing light.* Fuck! Oh my god… oh, it's that Projector guy! Oh yeah, I can't be in the light I remember that. *Hears the roar and screams. * AHHH! *Runs into the station and watches him go off.* Ha-ha! You can't get me!

Matsuda: Okay, at least there's only one of him. We just came back from a boss fight and now we have to like sneak our way passed this guy!?

Near: That a… lot of ink hearts…

Light: I'm pretty sure the switch is supposed to be upstairs… but of course it's blocked! Can they give us one break?!

L: There has to be some way to get those sacks out of the way… oh, "Lift control", I'm sure that's it. *Projectionist roars.* Aww crap!

Misa: Come on, up the stairs. Go, go, go, go, go! Why are you so slow?! This really does feel like a horror movie!

Matsuda: Ahhh, fuck he's right behind me! I don't like this!

Matt: Get the lever, get the lever! *Pulls lever down and lights go out.* Fuck!

Near: The lights went out… okay they're getting back on. Wait, where did the monster go?

Light: Is… is it gone?

Mello: I guess that means I'm safe now? *Goes back down to the inky floor.* Huh, he's really gone. Well, might as well check this tape now that I don't have to fear a projection monster chasing me.

L: Oh, another tape! I wonder what this one is?

 **Joey Drew: I believe there's something special in all of us.**

Matsuda: It's another Joey tape!

 **Joey Drew: With true inner strength, you can conquer even your biggest challenges. You just have to believe in yourself and remain honest, motivated, and above all, who you really are.**

Near: I can literally see the Disney this guy is vomiting out while voicing this.

Light: He's basically saying all the cliched motivational lines. Give us a new tune or something.

 **Joey Drew: Ok, let's stop it right there. I can only do so many takes of this trash a day.**

Misa: Wait, what?!

 **Joey Drew: And tell the guys in writing I want more use of the word dreaming in every message. Keep rolling on that, get it? Dreaming! Dreaming! Dreaming! People just eat up that kind of slop. Hmm. What? It's still on? Well, turn it off, damn it!**

Matsuda: Hey, you can't say that! There are children present… well, I mean there could be some kids who would want to play this game…

Light: Okay, I was only joking, I guess he thought the same thing.

L: So Joey Drew really isn't who he appears to be.

Mello: Looks like the workers were onto something.

Misa: So I guess now I can go to the haunted house. Hopefully it shouldn't be too bad with everything else I've seen. *Hears roar.* Aww, come on!

Matsuda: Oh seriously?! Can I book it?! *sees entrance closed.* No! Okay, hiding it is!

Matt: JESUS SAVE ME NOW! *Hides in the booth.* Oh shit, he's looking at me…

 **Bendy vs Projectionist**

Matt: He knows I'm in here! I'm screwed! Oh… *Bendy appears.* WOAH! OH MY GOD! BENDY! BENDY! BENDY! BENDY! JESUS CHRIST! Bendy just fought that dude and killed him. I'm not sure whether to think of him as a blessing or if I should save that for later.

Light: Don't come in here, don't come in here! *Bendy appears.* What?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! Why did he just… his head is… that was actually insane! And he took the body!

L: *Bendy appears.* Woah… okay, this is happening! He just… decapitated him! I mean, wow! I didn't think it could get anymore graphic!

Misa: Oh no… what now? *Bendy appears.* Ah! Bendy! Holy crap they're actually fighting! Wait, I thought Bendy was the bad guy? I thought those two were in cahoots! Okay, now he's dead… thanks, I think?

Mello: no! No! NOO! *Bendy appears.* Woah! WHAT?! They're slugging it out, are you seeing this?! Uh… thanks. Like a battle of the titans and he got his head ripped off!

Near: I will admit, he's cool looking. *Bendy appears.* Oh…! OH! Did he just… savage! He actually killed him! I guess it really is a free-for-all down here...

Matsuda: No! Mercy! *Bendy appears.* W-what?! Uh… occupied…. Did he… he just decapitated that guy!

Misa: Okay, I don't know what to trust anymore!

Near: And he got sucked into the wall… interesting…

Matt: So, is the projector dude actually dead now? Is Bendy as scary of a threat as we thought he was? So many questions…

Light: Alright, I got the last switch so I guess we go to the haunted house now!

Mello: *Pulls the power switch.* "Rescue Boris." Oh yeah… kind of forgot about him.. You know, since I was busy with my own life making sure it wouldn't be cut short!

Light: Why are we still obsessing over that?! In the time it took to get those switches and beat those bosses, he's probably already scattered across a room now!

Misa: I really don't want to go in there…

Near: *Looks at the cart.* They actually want me to ride in that cart… ride into this hell… they are asking a lot of me.

L: "Turn back." I would if that was an option!

 **Alice: And now, the ride truly begins, Henry.**

Matsuda: Alice…

Near: Pretty sure this ride began as soon as I entered this studio.

 **Alice: Come in, and pretend it's all just a bad dream.**

Light: Is that what you like to tell yourself when you look in a mirror?

Matt: This kind of reminds me of those Virtual Reality headsets you can get where you're physically in a certain simulation. God, I want one!

Misa: *Jumps at a pop-up ghost.* Why did THAT scare me?!

 **Alice: It's a funny thing. How so much can fall apart so fast.**

Mello: You aren't wrong there, I'll give you that.

 **Alice: We never really had control at the studio. Either you were in someone's pocket, or you were putting someone into yours.**

Light: I see a typo.

Near: I get what she means, because that was one of the big premises of Death Note, you either die after getting used or live long enough to get used.

 **Alice: I just wanted what was promised to me. I just wanted to be beautiful! Surely you can understand that.**

L: You obviously went to the wrong place and person for that.

Misa: Sadly enough, I actually do.

Mello: Is it weird that a semi-Anti-hero from a world famous franchise can feel some sympathy towards this angel-devil lady? Or am I just going crazy?

 **Alice: Henry… Why are you here? We're all dying to find out.**

L: Well according to the game, Joey sent me a letter to come here. And I was idiotic enough to do so without anyone by my side.

Matsuda: I'd prefer the not dying part!

 **Alice: Do you just enjoy the terror of the drop into hell?**

Light: Would you even care if I told you no?

 **Alice: Because if that's the case… Hang on tight. I've got a surprise…**

Misa: *Shakes head.* Whatever it is, I don't want it!

Matsuda: Oh god, what are you gonna do? *Goes into the Haunted Mansion area.* Woah…

Near: I can't tell whether to classify this as pretty or creepy…

Matt: Alright, usually I don't go on second dates with crazy chicks that try to kill me. But if this is your idea of a setting for a re-date, I think I'll make an exception.

L: I… actually like this setting. I mean, it's a lot calmer than the other places we've been to. Though I'm sure that will change momentarily.

Light: I'm expecting Bendy to drop in at any moment…

Misa: This reminds of the Haunted Mansion. I really like how they've incorporated so much to Disney and the Disney mansion, especially in this chapter alone. With the settings and the characters.

Matt: Hello darkness my old friend…

Near: Yep, something is gonna come out of the darkness…

Mello: *Hands hold onto the cart and self gasps.* GET OFF ME BRO!

 **Henry: Boris! No, no… What has she done to you?!**

Misa: BORIS, NO!

Light: I FUCKING KNEW IT!

L: She made him into a Frankenstein rip off… because there wasn't enough rip-off in this place already.

Matsuda: Boris, buddy it's me!

Mello: I don't think he's in there anymore. *Gets lifted up.* Boris… Boris no! Oh god!

 **Alice: Ha ha ha!**

Mello: Bitch, stop laughing!

 **Alice: Meet the new and improved Boris!**

Matsuda: I want the older model back!

 **Alice: I took what I wanted, and in return, I gave him so much more!**

Light: Where was this treatment when I was doing your errands?!

 **Alice: And this time, there's no Ink Demon, no escape.**

L: I mean, we could slide under the gates and run for our lives to find a hiding spot. But then again, that would imply that the creators of this game actually wanted us to live.

Matt: I knew I should have saved Bendy for this boss fight!

 **Alice: Boris, tear him apart! Leave nothing!**

Mello: I don't understand why she's going out of her way to try and kill me! I did nothing to her!

Misa: Are you actually going to make me fight him?!

Light: FUCK! GET AWAY FROM ME!

Near: Two boss battles in one chapter… I'll say this, they've up the standards.

L: I don't even have a weapon, how am I supposed to fight him?

Matt: Okay, okay, Boris, bro, chill. We don't have to do this. My god, you've done a lot of damage already!

Misa: *Finds the 3-D printer.* Wait… oh my god! This was the printer back in the caverns! I just need an ink blot!

Matsuda: Oh, the printer! I can get a weapon if I can find some ink!

Light: Oh god, he's spilling ink after he charges!

Near: Okay, so I have to have him run at me, get him to a wall to get him to spew ink, then pick up the ink that's on the ground and use that to get a weapon.

Misa: *Finds ink blob on the ground.* Got it! Come on, let's go. I need a weapon!

L: A mug… a gear… a pipe! That will work!

Matt: Gotta get it before Boris gets me. *Get the pipe.*

Mello: *Gets attacked by Boris.* Jesus! Gah! Why do you have to run so damn slow! That pisses me off, you're literally fighting for your life right now! I mean look how much damage I take!

Near: *Hits Boris after he charges at him.* Oh, okay so we can only attack Boris when he's spewing out the ink. Unfortunately that means we lose our pipe.

Matsuda: Okay, we got one hit on him! Wait, where's my pipe?!

Light: WHY ARE ALL THESE WEAPONS IN THIS GODDAMN GAME SO BREAKABLE?!

Matt: Okay, so if I'm correct, usually the magic number to hitting a boss in fights is between three to eight. Considering that Bertrum was four and I highly doubt they expect us to beat this boss easily with how much stronger he is, I think we have to hit him two more times?

Mello: Please don't kill me! I haven't saved in so long! *Gets hit.* See?! This motherfucker can toss me across the room!

Near: *Hits Boris a second time.* Okay, we should be just about done. I think he needs one more hit.

Light: How many hits do they expect us to get on this guy?!

Matsuda: *Sees the carts entering.* Oh, what are these things doing here?

Misa: *Sees Boris picks up the cart.* Oh no!

Mello: Oh hell no! Give me this blob so I can end this! *Gets the pipe as cart flies at him.* Crank it out, crank it out, crank it out! Fucking hell!

L: I'm sorry Boris, but think of this as putting you out of your misery! *Hits Boris one last time.*

Matt: *Kills Boris.* YES! I DID IT!

Misa: Boris, I'm sorry! *Hits Boris and kills him.*Yay! Wait is he gonna die?!

 **Alice Angel: No! No! No! No!... Why can't you ever just die?!**

Light: Hate to tell you she-demon, but it'll take more than that to bring me down. I never really liked him anyways.

Matsuda: W-what's happening to him?!

L: Oh… it's like what happened to the Butcher Gang, after we kill them.

Matt: Boris… buddy I'm sorry… I wasn't fast enough…

Misa: No! He was the only good thing that came out of this!

Mello: Don't worry buddy, I'll avenge you… *Sees and hears Alice coming his way.* I DON'T WANT TO DO IT NOW!

 **The Real Alice Angel and Mecha Boris**

Misa: Ahhh no! *sees Alice get stabbed and watches her fall.* Wait… what? *sees the real Alice and Boris and smiles.* Boris! And the real Alice… wait, hold on...

Matt: Fellas… a moment of silence for our dear Boris. *Hears Alice and sees her coming.* FUCKING JESUS! *Sees her getting stabbed.*Oh...What da fuck? W-did just… what happened? *Sees the real Alice and Boris.* WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU TWO?! WHAT WAS THAT?! I mean I know that was Boris but who was that?! Was she the actual Alice we should be liking? What da hell?!

L: I'm sorry Boris, but you didn't give us an option. Now he's being absorbed back into the ink. I highly doubt that was the Boris taken from us though. *sees Alice running and getting stabbed.* Woah! W-what? What just happened?! *Sees the real Alice and Boris.* Oh my… wait what?! Okay, I should have seen that coming!

Mello: *Sees Alice coming to him and getting stabbed.* WOAH! Are you kidding me? W-what happened? I was saved by…. *sees the real alice and Boris.*W-WHAT?! E-EXCUSE ME?! E-excuse me what?!

Near: Well, at least we put him out of his misery. I'm sure he didn't like being used as a tool for Alice, right? *Sees Alice coming up to him and her getting stabbed.*What? Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait… *sees the real Alice and Boris.* Oh, it's the real Alice Angel and the real Boris?

Matsuda: Boris, I'm sorry my dog wolf guy! *Sees Alice approaching him.* WOOOAHHH! *Alice gets stabbed and falls.* WHAT DA HELL?! W-WHAT DA HELL?! *Sees Real Alice and Boris.* WHAT THE ACTUALLY HELL?! That is wild, that is wild, that is WILD! Was that the good Alice?! And Boris was saved?!

Light: *Sees Alice running and gets stabbed then sees the real alice and Boris.* What… just happened?! That wasn't the real Alice!

Misa: And that's it?! That was a pretty good chapter!

Matt: I'm not surprised but also pleased that they added something that created more of a test of skill with this game, like a boss fight. I mean we have to have at least one boss fight throughout this whole game!

Matsuda: My blood pressure is so high right now, I feel like I'm gonna have a heart attack!

Mello: So, I feel like the three of us are going to team up to defeat Bendy. But Bendy is tough, we saw him chew through that projector guy and took off his head.

Light: I will say this… out of all the chapters so far… this one really gave me an adrenaline rush.

Near: So now we just have one more chapter after this.

L: I actually can't wait for it to come out now. *smiles.*

 **CosmoK13: Thank you everyone for reading the Death Note Cast reacts to Chapter four of Bendy and the Ink machine. I know the chapter came out so long ago and I apologize for not getting this out sooner. But I was busy working on the first season of YouTube Outcast Legends, make sure to go check that out if you liked. And I hope you all stay tuned for when the cast reacts to the last chapter coming out this fall! I will try to get them to react to more Bendy music videos, but can't make any promises. Either way, I'll be busy working on Life Note for now and I'm grateful for your support. Hope you all come back to see the final chapter, until then though, stay classy my Otakus!**


End file.
